


【润智】停车场

by Wureswe



Series: 中短篇 [1]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-04-24 12:13:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 69,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19173058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wureswe/pseuds/Wureswe
Summary: 是PAD，顶着润智马甲的PAD，不是润智。有一点路人剧情，但是只有侧面描写，不适者请适当点红叉。虽然要写肉，但是这篇先写谈恋爱，下篇是肉，所以没有喜闻乐见的情节。





	1. Chapter 1

28.AV+15.意地悪  
大野智站在演播室门前时，还是没有做好心理准备。想抬手敲门，思想斗争了一会儿，又咬咬牙把手放下来，重复了几次这样的动作，最后刚想敲上去，门却自己打开了。  
松本润看见他时仅仅愣住了一瞬，接着又恢复了平常高傲的样子，什么也没说直接走出去。  
大野没想到会直接见到松本，愣了一下后赶紧跟上去，在他身后急促地说道：“松本导演，真的拜托请您再考虑一下！”  
松本润背对着他大步向前，言辞中全是不容置疑的气势：“没什么可考虑的，我说过了换人就是换人，你想演戏就去找别的剧组试镜。”  
“可是如果我失去这个机会就真的再没有希望了……”大野皱紧眉，“为什么突然决定要换人呢？之前连她的角色都没有出现过，现在却连剧本都要推翻重来，到底——”  
他的话还没有说完，松本却突然停下脚步猛地回头把他推到墙边，盯着他的眼睛一字一句道：“因为她和我做过了，还有什么问题吗？如果你也能做到，再回到原来的剧本也不是不可能。”  
他挑高眉看着男人的表情一点点变得苍白，冷哼了一声，自己退开继续往前走。  
身后却突然传来大野的声音：“——可以！”  
松本诧异地回过头，瞪着大野的脸，想从他表情里读出什么。大野却是咬着下唇全然是毫无悔意的样子，只是直视着松本时视线飘忽着瑟缩了一下。  
“你说什么？”松本反应过来以后，挑起嘴角眯细眼睛一步步逼近他。  
大野退了一步，刚才的气势却全没了，嗫嚅着道：“不，那个……”  
走廊里没什么人，松本一把将大野压在墙上，脸逼近他的，温热气息打在他鼻子嘴巴上：“你说了可以，是吧？”  
大野脸色通红地闪躲着视线，手揪着胸前的衣服，没敢说话。  
松本鼻子里哼了一声，报了串地址：“我旅馆房间，这段时间拍戏都会呆在那里，要来就来。”转身就走。

大野智很喜欢演戏，非常喜欢，以前参加过几部舞台剧的演出，剧本身不火，他的演出却很受欢迎，有经纪人找过他，签完合同后也为他找过几个角色试镜，最后都没有成功。家里人本来就不支持他走这条道路，一直在劝他放弃，他却固执地坚持着，好不容易有了在侦探电视剧里演个一集杀人犯的机会，还是没有对他的演艺生涯掀起波澜。这次是经纪人最后一次为他努力争取的正当红的松本润导演的新电影角色，如果失败，经纪人就会彻底放弃他。  
松本随手翻着大野的个人资料，脑中构想出他大概的人生经历，然后把手中的纸张扔到一边，端着酒杯啜了口酒。  
大野正坐在床边上，两手紧握在一起，低着头一言不发。  
松本也没想理他，自己走到一边调整DV角度，大野在镜头里颤巍巍抬起头看向他：“……那、那个…请问这个是要干什么？”  
“留作纪念，每一个为了角色和我做了的人我都拍了一份，以后出了事挺有用的。”  
松本冷淡地说完这句话，镜头里的男人脸色越发糟糕。  
他觉得差不多了，便抬起视线瞥了大野一眼：“你呆坐着干什么？找我来不是为了聊天吧。”  
大野的表情变得疑惑，松本好心地提醒他：“既然要做，就赶紧把衣服脱了。”  
男人惊惶的神情映在摄像机屏幕上，十足受到惊吓的可怜样子。  
松本却没心软，继续说道：“在敲开这间房门时你就应该有心理准备了吧，或者你现在想要反悔？我也不介意。”  
大野沉默着低下头，耳朵通红。松本确信自己听见了某种咬牙的声响，接着大野站起身，把颤抖着的手放到了衣服纽扣上。

外衣被脱下掉到旅馆房间木制地板上，发出啪嗒一声。然后是衬衫，裤子，最后只剩下内裤的时候，大野的动作顿住了。  
松本哼了一声，大野的身体抖了一下，抬起头满眼乞求地看向他。  
他抿了下唇，皱着眉大步走过来直接把大野推倒在床上，男人的身体陷进被子里，在被他碰到内裤时发出了一声短暂的哀鸣。  
“别——！”  
“既然选择爬上这张床，你就该乖乖照着我说的做。”松本慢慢地说道，“如果你觉得惹怒我也没关系，就尽管求饶。”  
大野一下子咬紧下唇，身体微微颤抖着。

松本对于那些为了得到角色和他上床的人并不喜欢也不持鄙视态度，艺能界里要想出头，运气是一个巨大要素，没有极佳的运气或是能力，要红根本就是痴人说梦，多少人挤的头破血流得到一个机会又在走红几年后销声匿迹，靠潜规则上位已经是再寻常不过的事。  
不过这也不代表他觉得这些人就有多悲哀，他提供机会而对方提供身体，本来就是件各取所需的事情。而且他也只会给真的有几分实力的人这种机会，不会闲着没事真为了做爱把好的角色随便分人，但如果对方通过他的电影提高知名度，随时留个后手也是有必要的。  
他看过大野的戏，不得不说演的相当好，可以说是赋予角色生命的演技。但也仅止于此，他的确没有足够的运气，连身为一个演员的气势也没多少，除了还算柔和耐看的五官，全身上下一眼望去就找不出什么符合他身份的要素。  
而且不知怎么的，这人看着就令人有种想欺负的冲动。  
松本狠狠顶了下腰，看着大野仰起来的后颈曲线想道。  
毕竟是大野有求在先，松本要怎么对待他几乎都可以随自己心意，在进入的时候松本甚至想过非常恶质的play，不过还是没实行，因为大野的样子实在已经悲惨到足够可怜了。  
并没有什么前戏，他仅仅用手抹了些润滑简单做了扩张就进入了。大野只在最开始硬被挤进来的时候叫了一声，然后就是随着他的动作晃动着，把脸和声音埋进被子里。  
松本的动作只能说是粗暴，内壁推挤着的反抗全被他强硬挤开，大野赤裸的肩颈和腰背上全是青紫痕迹，手指抠抓着被单松开又抓紧，露出青色的血管，看起来格外的色气。  
脸一直藏在被子里，录像还有什么意义。松本停下动作，抓住大野肩膀要把他翻过来，大野胳膊胡乱挥动几下徒劳地挣扎。松本干脆退出来，抱着大野的腰把他整个人抬起来坐到自己腿上，脸正对着摄像机镜头。  
“不要……拜托、不——”  
大野脸上全是汗水和泪水，努力回过头喘息着想表示拒绝，松本却直接抬起他的腰又一点点埋进去。  
大野只觉得自己像条脱水的鱼，只能张着嘴努力呼吸而无法反抗，他两腿被大张开冲着镜头，眼泪模糊的视野里黑漆漆反着冰冷的光的镜片像是在嘲笑着他。  
他本以为这已经是最糟糕的状态，没想到松本突然又把手伸到他身前，开始撩拨他的性器，就着之前随意沾到他身上的润滑液撸动了一会儿，揉搓着前端，身后的动作也不断重复顶在他体内最敏感的地方。  
本来因为疼痛和羞耻疲软的器官很诚实地对爱抚有了反应，大野努力侧过脸，即使一秒也好他也不希望自己的脸出现在这卷录像带里，声音却忍不住从齿缝间泄出来，断断续续地喘息着，带着催情的哭腔。  
“うん…っあ、うぁ……松、本桑……”  
松本“嗯”了一声，咬住大野的耳朵将微热的小巧耳垂抵在齿缝间轻轻碾磨与他说话：“没记错的话你还比我大了三岁吧，这种时候没必要用敬语。”  
大野已经听不进去他的话，手伸到自己前面拨拉，似乎是想让松本松开撩拨着的手。  
已经是随时射出来都不奇怪的极限状态了，器官饱胀着随着松本的动作微微颤动着。即使什么都不做，大野身体内部也在自发地迎合他，不过大野自己似乎对此相当羞耻，坚持不想在松本手里射出来，咬着嘴唇手指不住掰着抚摸着自己的手，有些尖利的指甲几次划在松本手背上。  
“放、放开……！啊…啊啊……拜托……！”  
“不要。”松本抓住他的手腕和自己扔在床上的衣服缠起来，一下子退出来走过去把DV拿到手里，又走回来压上大野，镜头对着他下身慢慢把自己压进去。  
大野啜泣着把手抬起来挡住脸，松本也不介意，镜头一点点移动把他全身上下都做了番特写，最后还是把他的胳膊扯下来，把自己手指伸进他口中搅弄了一会儿，食指和中指夹着舌头摩挲，直到唾液沾得手指都黏糊糊的才罢休。  
最后大野还是没忍住，哭喊着在镜头下达到高潮后失神地侧躺在床上，很小声地抽泣着。  
松本把手里的摄像机放到一边，对着两人交合的地方，把大野的腿抬起来环在自己腰上，开始激烈地冲撞，嘴唇和牙齿则代替手指在他身上游移，在喉结和胸口留下深深浅浅的印记。  
大野刚发泄完的身体根本受不住他这样，被碰到哪里都是一片颤栗，手好不容易挣脱开缠着的衣服，想推拒却又变成因为松本动作实在太大不得不为了稳定抱住对方脖颈，腰也在不自觉磨蹭着，像是求欢的姿态。  
也不知道持续了多长时间，松本才终于放开他，把保险套摘下来扔到垃圾桶里，又拿起DV翻看了一下，确认录像了以后才关掉。  
大野则倒在床上平复着呼吸，半睁着泪眼不知在想些什么。  
松本随手把摄像机放在一边，单膝跪在床上弯下腰抱住大野，轻轻舔抿他的耳垂，揽着腰把他侧翻过去，手指在他后背上画圈。  
“唔……等、不是结束了吗？”  
下半身被压制住，大野只能喘息着回过头想看清松本的表情。  
“嗯，画面用的部分是拍完了，接下来才是本番。”  
得到了这样的答复，身后又有只手伸到他下身：“再说你这样也不行吧。”  
因为刚才最后的时候快感累积，虽然刚刚射过，又很快硬起来的部分被握在松本手里，指挥着前端在柔软的被单上磨蹭，大野呜咽了一声，腰背微微隆起。  
不仅仅是前面，之前被激烈进出的地方也有手指在搅动，比刚才不知道温柔了多少倍的动作，每一处细小皱褶或是轻微凹凸都要仔细爱抚过，指尖抵在某个部位时大野腰一颤，声音都变得甜软。  
松本边按压那个地方边曲起另外的指头，用指甲轻轻搔刮内壁，大野承受不了地胡乱摇着头，腰不住弹起来再重重落进床单里。  
太奇怪了，为什么非要用这种方式，明明刚才那么强硬，现在却变成仿佛大野也在享受这场性爱一样。  
只不过是为了得到需要的工作接受的条件，本来就应该只是令对方满足的事情而已，却变成被取悦的一方。  
比单纯的被进入更令人羞耻，这样被开发着一点点给予快乐，尤其在被翻过身用相当炽热的视线注视着的时候。大野在接触到松本视线的瞬间立刻扭过头，即使这样还是能感觉到某种有着明显温度的目线。  
分不清是情欲还是执著，大野只觉得单纯被盯着都令他脸部升温，像通过视线传染给他什么热度似的。

那之后翻来覆去又折腾了几次，最后大野连声音都发不出来，被松本抱到窗户旁边压在玻璃上冲着外面做，直到大野晕过去才结束。

第二天早上大野睡醒在酒店床上时全身上下都疼得厉害，活像要散架一样，挣扎着爬起来，松本坐在一边，翻着报纸，手里拿着杯咖啡，见他起来，抬头问他：“起来了？要吃点东西吗？”  
大野也不知道这时候该说什么好，但看见桌子上明摆着两个盘子，也知道拒绝大概不会令对方高兴，便点了点头。  
松本很平淡地“哦”了一下，继续看报纸，把桌子上还有东西的托盘推远了些。  
大野忍着难受很快地下床穿好衣服洗漱了一下，小心翼翼坐到松本对面拿起片吐司小口小口地啃着。  
松本突然开口道：“明天早上8点，拍摄地点，别迟到。”  
大野正端着咖啡，差点没喷出来：“啊、那个…非常感谢……”  
松本连视线都没转动：“没什么，各取所需而已。”  
“……”大野尴尬得一句话也说不出，三下五除二迅速吃完饭店的早餐，说完“再见”就逃一样离开了房间。  
松本听见房门锁上的声音，才从报纸上移开目光，环视了一番房间，慢慢叹了口气。

于是拍摄照着原来的剧本顺利进行了。电影是一部讲述大学生毕业以后如何在社会中打拼的励志片，关涉爱情友情，当然也有失败与压迫，是近几年不算新颖的题材，但因为是松本润导演，令原本烂大街的故事也添了些期待值。  
大野扮演的角色是主人公大学时代的朋友，原本充满对未来期望憧憬却被现实不断打击最终碌碌无为再没有和主人公见面，与坚持梦想一路努力向前的主角相比是典型反面案例，但戏份足够多，不论是最开始的意气风发还是面临失败几乎崩溃的哭泣或者最终隐于街市匆匆路人的背影，都能给人留下深刻印象。  
偶尔大野抱着台词研究时就会想，被现实磨平了棱角的角色，与真正的他相比不知该是说幸运还是悲哀。  
就算是为了达成最希望的目标，牺牲到那种地步，到底值不值得？他不知道。  
演戏时很快乐，仿佛灵魂深处有另外的他浮现，占据他身心代替他活着。  
可是每当脱离角色，看见镜头以外正注视着他的松本时，心里又压抑得不行。明明只是一夜情，却在之后还要共事甚至听从他每个指示，每每想起都极度的羞耻。  
好在松本并没有提起过这件事，而且拍摄过程中完全时刻是好好先生的样子，不管是与剧组人员相处还是拍摄现场时对演员的指示，从来没说过什么重话，有的人一场戏连着NG好几次，也不见他生气，还是很平静甚至可以说是耐心又温柔地一点点进行指导。拍摄间隙聚在一起吃饭，松本分菜做得比女性staff还要熟练，偶尔还会从家里带些自己做的饭分给大家。  
长相帅气性感不输给一般绯优，虽然看上去有点凶但实际上却是认真又温柔的个性，加上年轻名导演的身份，简直是同剧组的女性们最佳的茶余饭后谈资加幻想对象。有时候大野路过时都能听见几句类似“如果能和他交往大概会被好好呵护吧”“别说交往了哪怕只是一次……”，然后就是互相逗趣着故作羞涩。  
和男性偶尔聚在一起谈论女人时也没什么差别，不过大野暂时是没这个心思，好在最近和他经常一起呆着的樱井翔也不是喜欢讨论这种事的人，大多数时候都是樱井在说大野在听，和剧里有点不同的模式。  
樱井也是正当红的演员，和松本的合作多到被媒体称为“松本导演御用演员”的地步，松本的出道作品就是樱井主演，扮演一个被诬陷栽赃锒铛入狱的警察，主线剧情是在主角经历亲人朋友背叛伤害后原本想要在出狱后报复，又一系列事件中找回自己的正义，正决定彻底放下仇恨时却被恐惧过度的真正犯人杀死。彻头彻尾的悲剧，整个故事里不论是对人性还是主角的内心情感纠葛都刻画得入木三分，成为那一年的热门话题作，松本和樱井都一举成名，之后也一直在合作。  
因为戏里是要好的朋友，樱井在拍摄过程中一直都和大野呆在一起培养感情，几个星期下来两人都快熟到称兄道弟程度，连带着原本和樱井熟悉的剧组人员也和大野熟捻起来，有时候会中午一起出去到快餐店边聊边吃饭。  
大野和松本的交流在这几个星期里也就止于在演戏上的对话，松本在对表演效果不满意时会一点点指正哪句台词应该以什么方式念出来，大野自己衡量一下觉得明白了时抬起视线往往就会对上松本的目光，然后语言系统一下子运转不过来同手同脚转身去准备开拍。  
偶尔也有大野偷着看松本的时候，不过大部分都是在发呆，找个看上去赏心悦目的养眼事物就盯着不放了，直到松本有所察觉转过头来若有所思地看着他，才后知后觉地红着脸摸摸鼻子转身做自己该做的事去。

相处，或者说观察多了有了一定认知，大野反而觉得那天晚上的事情可以接受了——照理说哪有接受被认识的同性侵犯了的道理——不过也不能说他不觉得尴尬，只是可以确定松本是个相当温柔的好人，和那天的行为截然不同的温柔，如果把这两种做事方式放在一起大概没人会觉得这是一个人做出来的。  
明明就是很温柔的人，为什么非要以那种方式选择演员呢？大野每当想起这个问题都是全然不解。虽然从某种角度来说他也算是受了惠，但相较于失去的东西也绝不能说是赚到了。

某天晚上拍戏进展顺利，几个演员说是第二天没通告，约了去吃烤肉喝酒，有人听说就也凑上去说参加，然后就有另外的人加入，最后演变成了全剧组凡是第二天不用早起的都参加了这次聚会。  
大野除了这个拍摄就再没事可做，自然是参加了，和樱井还有几个平时混熟了的工作人员坐在一起，举着啤酒干杯时，烤肉店门口就传来一阵欢呼的骚动声。松本哭笑不得地站在门口接受剧组人员的夹道欢迎，无论是哪桌都有人喊着“松本桑快过来一起坐啊”，松本一一应承着笑着往里面走，直冲着大野和樱井这一桌走过来。  
大野愣愣看着松本坐下来，座位正对着自己。  
一旁有性格直的女性半嬉笑地抱怨道：“松本导演也太敬业了吧？怎么下了戏还是要跟两位主演联络感情啊？”  
一屋子人听了都是笑，松本也顺承着接下来：“是啊，毕竟对演员的了解也有助于给他们安排戏份嘛。”  
于是松本的座位就定在这里。大野强装着镇定该喝酒喝酒，和旁边人聊着天，就是不敢抬头看松本一眼。  
平时在剧组他们只需要谈演戏谈今天的流程，连普通对话都没有过，一下子突然上升到同坐一桌喝酒吃饭的高度，大野的大脑CPU一时间运转不过来，只能闷头喝酒。

只能一直喝酒的结果就是喝醉得比谁都快。  
大野醉的分不清东南西北，抱着旁边人肩膀傻笑，眼睛湿润着凑上去撒娇，声音裹了蜜一样。  
旁边坐着的樱井因为一直在陪着聊天吃烤肉，没怎么醉，就任他攀着自己说一些胡言乱语，还很有余力地陪他说上一两句，或者拍拍他后背顺气。  
同桌的女性看着不禁笑起来，大野桑平时看着有点无口没想到喝醉了这么可爱啊。  
对面松本突然站起来：“我想起来明天还有点事要早起，先回去了。”  
他向大野伸出手：“大野桑看这样也没法去续摊了，我帮他打车回家吧。”  
同桌的人愣了片刻说着好啊好啊那就麻烦松本桑了，大野却缠着樱井的脖子不动弹，樱井看见松本脸色，很好心地边往下掰大野的胳膊边小声对他说话：“大野桑，大野桑，稍微清醒一点，松本桑要送你回家。”  
大野的行径落在在别人眼中就是十足的不识趣了，死活不放开樱井不说，还以一种听者会感慨自己居然能听懂的粘糊语气纠缠着道：“不要…我要翔君送我……不要别人，要翔君送……”  
樱井笑得倒是很开心，暗地冷汗都要掉下来，偷偷看看松本的脸色，居然不是晴转多云，还是很冷静的微笑样子。  
要是往下扯的力气再小点完美先生的样子就做足了。  
他拍拍被两人拉的变形的T恤，有些担心地目送被松本扶出店门的大野，继续该吃吃该喝喝。

上了车大野还不安生，四处扒拉着像要寻找把手，还在叫着要找翔君，松本压着他手脚对司机报了自己住的旅店名字。  
大野醉的一塌糊涂，也不知道控制力气，一个劲儿地反抗着，口中念念有词。  
松本听着他一口一个“想见翔君”，直接低下头用双唇堵上他喋喋不休的嘴。  
车子一个急刹车，又平稳行驶起来。  
松本也不在乎被司机怎么想，舌头从大野微启的唇边钻进去缠着他的翻搅，扫过牙床和口腔上方的黏膜，直到每一处都烫伤一样灼热。大野晕晕乎乎地试图回应，舌头抵在松本的上面轻轻舔舐有些粗糙的舌苔，被强硬揽住腰掠夺呼吸，哽出几个颤抖的哭音，打在车窗上极好听地回响。  
又是一个急刹车，司机遮掩般咳嗽几声，又恢复了平静。  
松本微微退开在后视镜里瞪了前面一眼，亲亲大野通红的耳朵脖颈，才把他放开。  
大野这才安静下来，缩在车厢角落里，眼皮像要粘在一起。  
松本握着他手在他掌心画着无意义的图案。到了地方，扶着大野回了自己房间。  
大野在柔软床垫上磨蹭几下，自动自发找了个舒服的位置，哼了几声就闭上眼像要入睡。松本坐在床边揉揉他头发，低下头吻了吻大野的额头，一路向下想亲吻他嘴唇的时候，大野突然嗫嚅了一声：“……何で…もう嫌だよ…”  
松本顿了一下，抬起视线看了大野一眼。熏红的眼睛湿润得仿佛随时都要滚下泪珠，皱着眉控诉地看着他。  
“……”松本沉默片刻，亲亲他眼角，拿被子给他盖上，掖掖被角，自己按了灯光开关轻轻关上门走了出去。

大野第二天醒来已经是下午，头痛的昏天黑地，挣扎着想爬起来，又重重落回去，全身上下使不出什么力气。  
他眯起眼扭头看看四周，越看越觉得不对劲，似乎在哪里看过同样的布置，然后猛然回想起来那次糟糕的经历。  
他正不知所措的时候，松本端着个碗推门进来，对上他视线，温和地笑了笑：“大野桑你醒了？”  
大野失声看着松本走近，把手里的碗放到床头柜上，继续说道：“昨天晚上你喝醉了，因为剧组的人都不知道你住址，我就自作主张把你送到这里了。”  
“……谢谢…”大野轻声说道，视线垂着不敢对上松本的，又想起今天的行程，稍微拔高了一点声音问他：“那个……请问今天的拍摄……？”  
“我让他们推迟到明天了，全剧组一半以上的人今天都变成废人了，也做不好什么工作。我给你冲了些蜂蜜水，喝一点吧。”  
大野勉强撑起上身，松本伸手撑着他后背，端着碗放在他唇边喂他喝了些水。  
和体温差不多的微甜口感，大野尝了几口，心里开始不是滋味起来。  
松本不可能知道他会在什么时候睡醒，能将水温随时调整到适合入口的程度，不知要花多少心思。  
这哪里是对待曾经有过那样关系的人的态度，这里虽然不是需要在人前做出彼此毫不相干样子的场合，但也没必要帮助到这个地步。  
还是说松本对哪一个认识的喝醉了的人都这么温柔？这么想着，他心里又难受起来。  
松本自然不知道他这些心思，见他喝的差不多，把碗拿回去，扶着大野躺下去，又问道：“晚饭再等一会儿才会好，还有什么需要的吗？”  
大野摇摇头，看着松本开门出去的背影发了会儿愣，把脸埋进被子里。

松本给他煮了粥，大野差不多能起身活动，又借自己衣服给他让他洗澡以后换上。  
大野穿着浴袍热气腾腾从浴室里走出来，看见松本坐在沙发上手里拿着一沓红色蓝色画的密密麻麻的纸翻看，旁边堆着层薄被。  
松本听见脚步声回头看看他：“洗完了？要过来看看电视吗？”  
大野闷闷地摇摇头，迟疑着问他：“……那个，你昨天晚上是睡在这里的吗？”  
松本摘下眼镜边按着眉骨点了点头，又伸手把电视遥控器拿在手里按开电视：“真的不看？”  
钓鱼节目……大野眼神发直走过去坐下。

结果看了不到几分钟松本就换台了。大野有点消沉地抱着抱枕窝在沙发角落，看着他随手换到电影频道，也抱了个抱枕，胳膊搁在沙发靠背上，明明就很帅气的动作，就是哪里有些少女气质。  
大概是看这种烂俗的文艺爱情片也能眼圈发红吧。  
电影演到片尾，大野愣是没看出哪里值得落泪，倒是松本拿纸巾擤擤鼻涕扭头看见他一脸疑问后耳朵有点发红：“怎么了，没看过男人哭啊？”  
……怎么感觉有些虚张声势。大野摇摇头低声说了句没什么。  
松本站起来去洗了脸，走到卧室门口问他：“已经很晚了，要睡觉吗？”  
“诶？”  
他看见大野发愣的样子，笑了笑：“我还是在外面睡，你不用担心。”  
大野慌忙想要辩解：“我不是那个意思……！”  
松本摆摆手从小冰箱里拿了罐啤酒，坐回沙发上，没有接续这个话题，留大野一个人尴尬。  
好像全是他的错一样。大野无意识咬着下唇轻声说了句谢谢，就回了房间。

松本喝了两罐酒，关掉电视和灯光，躺在沙发上望着天花板。  
房间的门并没有关上，他可以听见里面细小的被褥摩擦声。  
“……”松本伸出手遮住眼，没有一丝睡意。

他不确定自己躺了多久，黑暗里只有静静月光在流动，连呼吸声都仿佛怕惊扰了这片静默一般地被有意识放轻了，也不知道到底是担心惊扰了谁。  
直到房间里传来一阵刻意放轻了的脚步声，一点点走近他。  
松本暗叹着，手臂放下来开口道：“大野桑，还不睡吗？”  
黑暗中那一团人影明显僵住了，然后又小心翼翼再往他这边挪了几步，轻声道：“……对不起，吵醒你了吗？”  
松本摇摇头，又觉得对方大概是看不见的，刚想回答他，声音到了舌尖又落了下去。  
“……是啊，明明刚睡着的。”  
大野听着松本含着浓浓困倦的声音，内疚得连最初只是想看看他睡得好不好的目的都忘了，直接说道：“那个，真的很抱歉……要不然松本桑你到床上睡吧，会舒服一点。”  
“不行，我没办法让客人睡沙发。”  
“那……”大野脱口而出道：“那我们睡一张床吧。”

目的达成。松本在心里小小比了个v字。

大野也不清楚怎么就又变成这种他单方面困窘的局面。  
还是说作为进入的那一方比较做得到洒脱？即使共处一张床也不会有什么影响？  
他自己纠结着，床铺另一边却很快传来平稳的呼吸声，像是在嘲笑他想的太多。

第二天一早大野是被松本叫醒的，朦朦胧胧听见带着笑意的说话声，睁开眼，就看见松本蒙着晨光融金色的清浅眼瞳。  
“……”  
相对无言片刻，大野猛地从床上跳起来：“你——！”  
松本挑眉，伸手指指两人身后床铺的面积。他几乎要被挤到床下，大野后面却是大片的空白。  
怎么看都像松本被他挤得没办法只好把他揽进怀里。  
大野愣了半晌垂头丧气说了声对不起。  
松本则看着他满头乱毛中间露出来的一抹红笑得促狭。

之后则是穿衣洗漱吃饭出门，大野站在门口刚要说给您添麻烦了一会儿再见，松本突然冒出一句：“要不要一起走？”  
“……诶？”大野微仰起头看向他。  
“前几天说要去吃饭，我让助理把车开了回来，你可以搭我的车去剧组。”  
大野觉得这样不太好，具体说到什么不太好，他也分辨不出，只觉得舌头僵硬得什么也说不出，结果硬被拉进了车厢扣上安全带。  
他就这么一路僵直着糊里糊涂被送到了拍摄现场，整个运送过程中松本大概是对他说过什么话，他也没听进去什么，全都含糊着嗯嗯啊啊地应付过去。  
他脑子浑浑沌沌，只能想着类似啊这辆车应该很贵吧啊刚刚经过的那家店名字起的好奇怪啊啊松本润开车的时候侧脸还真是精致的事情。

到了现场，他僵直着说了谢谢麻烦您了僵直着下了车僵直着应付了樱井他们的询问僵直着坐到一边僵直着等待自己的拍摄部分。  
直到站在镜头前他才能依靠建立另一个自己找回知觉。

拍摄进行到深夜2点多，大野为了一句台词一直等到最后，樱井还有别的工作提前离开了，他就缩在角落打瞌睡，直到终于结束，才打着哈欠收拾东西。  
松本走过来叫住他：“大野桑，你稍微等一下。”  
他疑惑地看着松本，拍摄不是结束了么怎么还有事。  
松本又跟助理低声交待了几句，才拿着自己的包走到他身边：“走吧。”  
大野有点狼狈地被他拉着，问道：“走、走什么？”  
“今天早上不是说过了，你的经纪人最近这段时间要负责别的人管不上你，我每天晚上送你回家。”他停下脚步看看大野呆滞的表情，语气里有几分不满，“你不是答应了吗？”  
天可怜见他那时候啥也听不进去随便说什么大概也是点头的，这怎么能算答应。  
他想要摇头表示那个不算数，却眼见着松本的脸色以秒为单位迅速黑下去，好像他说一句不是就要把他卸成八块。  
“………是，那就麻烦您了……”

一回生二回熟，大野悲哀地发现自己比早上坐这辆车时自在了不少，也有余力再观察些别的地方。  
比如车垫比如方向盘比如松本的眼睫毛……  
好在没出什么岔子，一路平安无事到了家门口，大野逃一般冲下车离得老远吼了一串谢谢松本桑但已经很晚了就不请您进来了拜托您赶紧回去休息吧明天见，转身就进了家门。

之后将近一个多月大野都是这么过来的，白天拍戏晚上搭车，期间也不必提各种松本主动提供的蹭饭机会交流谈心外景时趁着休息出去散心有结束得早一点的时候大野妈妈还会请松本进门吃点夜宵。  
总之一句话，松本润正在以惊人的速度渗透进大野智的生活。  
大野意识到的时候，他已经连之前对松本最避之不及的许多亲昵的身体接触都可以自然而然地接受了。

电影拍摄进行到最后阶段，演员陆陆续迎接杀青，大野因为反正也没别的工作不得不配合其他人的行程，戏份一直拖拖沓沓总剩几句台词结束不了。  
即使这样，还是有结束的一天。宣布大野桑戏份全部结束杀青了时候，他还有一点恍惚。  
居然这么快就完结了。  
他接过松本递给他的花束，笑着说了几句感谢的话，又望向松本的方向，对方正在微笑着回望自己，尽管看不见，但是大野相信那双眼中应该有自己略显紧张的表情。  
“虽然最开始我有怀疑过自己到底是不是选择了正确的道路，但是现在我可以肯定这一刻的自己并不后悔。”  
他听见自己的声音，也看见了松本流露出些许惊讶的神色。  
然后他深深鞠了一躬。

松本握着方向盘：“到今天为止呢。”  
大野知道他是在说送他回家这件事，无言地点点头，推开车门，又转身对他说道：“这段时间给你添麻烦了。真的很谢谢你。”  
松本笑笑，也下了车，站到他面前说道：“没什么，反正已经结束了，你没必要对我继续用敬语了吧。”  
他没等大野回答什么，伸手从包里拿出了一盒东西递给他。  
“……？”大野接过来，疑惑地看看，是盒录像带。  
“唔，这个应该是你非常想要的东西。放心好了，只有一个，没录到别的带子上。”  
大野听着松本的话，一下子想起手里这个到底是什么，脸色一阵红一阵白，最后定格在到底为什么要把这个交给他的困惑表情上。  
松本也没有解释，笑了笑把大野的头发压低在前发上亲了一下，退开一步说道：“你一定会成为一个好演员的。有机会再见吧。”

大野眼睁睁看着松本关上车门启动发动机，马上就要开走，冲上去拍他车窗：“等一下！”  
松本停下手上动作，摇下车窗，一下子被抓住衣领亲了上来。  
分开时大野还有点气喘吁吁的，眼睑都变成红色，仿佛是抱持着某种觉悟跟他以几乎是吼的语气说道：“你太狡猾了！”  
松本沉默着看着他，大野也不管之后要如何收场，继续说道：“明明一开始那种态度，现在却跟我说什么会成功，还要把录像带还给我，你以为我是抱着什么样的觉悟做出那些的？明明你就很清楚我不敢靠近你，却要那么温柔自顾自靠过来，又自顾自说要有机会再见，你以为你是谁？……太狡猾了……我，明明就已经让我喜欢上你了……到底还要戏弄我到什么时候……？”  
大野最后几乎是哽咽着一字一句挤出来，手指紧紧攥着松本的衣领，有什么温热的事物覆上去将他的手拿下来，将他的脖颈按下来轻轻吻上他。  
呼吸间隐约听到一句我还以为等不到你说出这句话呢努力就会有回报果然是至理名言。

被按在车后座的时候大野有点惊慌地想爬起来：“非得在这里吗？”  
松本把他按回去用牙齿解开他几个衣扣：“你要是愿意在家里我也不介意，反正容易被妈妈听出来不对劲的也不是我。”  
大野满脸通红锤他后背：“……我是说去你那个旅馆……！”  
“不要，忍着难受。”  
手被拉过去贴在对方裤子拉链的地方磨蹭了几下，隔着衣料也能感觉到温度，大野有些瑟缩地想缩回手，被硬拉着引导拉下拉链贴在内裤上摩挲。  
松本笑他：“刚才吼我的气势呢？”  
大野瞪他一眼，赌气地自发拉下最后那层布料直接摸上去。  
他第一次触摸别的男性的性器，心里仅有的一点抵触也在松本鼓励般亲吻中消散了，按照平时自己做的方式套弄对方的器官，依靠手中形状的变化也能知道松本有得到慰藉。  
唇舌交缠着都是滚烫的吐息，舌头被牵引到对方口腔里吸吮或轻或重地啃咬，几近融化般缠绵不休。好不容易分开一点，又有一方主动靠过去接续这个吻。  
还在活动的手被按下去和另一只一起压到头顶，上衣已经掉到车座下面，剩下的T恤衫也被拉到手腕用来限制活动。  
车厢并不很宽敞，至少肯定不够两个大男人敞开了做运动，时不时就会有撞到什么的声音，加上衣服摩擦和两人越发无法控制的喘息声，乱作一团。

腰带叮叮当当也掉下去，大野正迷迷糊糊想着一会儿松本一定很难收拾，突然就觉得有什么湿湿热热的东西裹住自己。  
他垂着视线往底下看，视觉冲击差点让他直接晕过去。松本红得滴血一样妖艳的嘴唇裹着他的器官吞吐着，眼角上挑着展示一般微微退出来一点在顶端缝隙上轻轻舔了一下。  
大野抖着腰声音都在颤：“你……你不用……”  
松本又埋下头，大野一下子没了声音。  
实在太舒服，拒绝的话一句也想不起来，他唯一一点自制力都用在控制着腰别抬起来顶到松本。  
舌面沿着表皮柔和地摩擦，大野就会控制不住地扭着腰眼神迷离地看过来，如果含着顶端吞咽一般吮吸，大野就会发出好听的哭音身体弹跳着脚趾都蜷缩起来。  
可爱得让人想把他拆吃入腹。  
松本感觉着口中的器官大概已经是濒临爆发的阶段，也不管大野不断说着“不行你快放开”，掐着他膝盖重重吸了一下，微苦的味道在口中散开。  
他将液体吐出一点抹在大野胸口上，贴近了与大野接吻。  
大野眼角有些湿润，恍惚着平复喘息，还有点失神地乖巧承受着有些苦涩的亲吻，然后听见清脆的瓶盖开启声音。

他眯着眼看清楚那是什么东西，愤怒地瞪松本一眼：“……你一直拿着这玩意？”  
松本耸耸肩：“谁知道你不见棺材不落泪直到最后一刻才表白，它俩被冷落这么长时间才派上用场。”  
他又轻咬大野的耳垂，浓浓情欲直接滑进耳窝里：“有备无患嘛。”  
大野侧过头想躲，又被身下动作搞得没了力气。  
手指就着润滑剂直往体内钻，大野难受地哼了声，泄愤一样在松本下唇上咬了几下。  
几根手指在内壁上轻轻搔刮着，微微张开合拢，大野连声音都发不出来，只能抓着车座辛苦地喘息。  
进入的时候他湿漉漉叫了一声，被松本安抚一样吻了吻额头，下身的动作却是一点也不温柔地凶狠顶撞起来。  
大野被顶得后背在座位上不断地磨蹭，皮肤都蹭得发烫，头发也一下一下顶在车门上，汗水搞得前发都贴在额头上，后面却是乱糟糟的。  
身体内部热得仿佛要融化，松本的动作就像要他记住自己的形状温度一样，每一下都用力顶到最深处，内脏都在被压迫似的感触。  
他承受不住地胡乱喊着松本的名字，摇着头说着不要，腰却主动贴上去迎合。  
松本突然抱着他的腰退出来，又把他转了过去，跪趴在车座上背对着自己。  
大野膝盖发软差点直接倒下去，正混沌着疑惑怎么突然找不见松本，又突然觉得下面空虚得难受，噬骨蚀心的痒，痒得他控制不住直往后磨蹭，口中呜咽着几个破碎的音节。  
松本把他双腿再分开一点，扣住他的腰又狠狠插进去，手则伸到前面套弄起大野的性器。  
他拇指在前端摩挲着，垂下头在大野耳边说话：“……要去了吗？”  
大野也听不进去，一个劲儿地喘息着，溃不成军的模样。  
他便停下动作，只亲舔他肩颈耳垂，声音分不清是玩笑还是威胁：“さとし，弄脏了的话要你赔哦。”  
大野好不容易听清他在说什么，直摇着头扭动着腰想摆脱他掌控，反而被抓得更紧。  
体内的灼热又开始抽动，每次都在他最弱的地方狠狠碾磨几下然后又重重撞上来，大野连眼泪都被逼出来，啜泣着做着徒劳的抵抗。  
松本指甲在他顶端用力一划，大野一下子哭叫着射在了黑色的皮革上。  
松本抱着他软掉的腰，又用力顶了几下，也达到了高潮。

大野瘫在座椅上自暴自弃碎碎念着：“……就算你说要我赔，我也没钱啊……”  
“没钱就把你自己卖给我吧。”松本心情很好地凑过去亲亲他鼻尖，“以后演戏优先考虑我导演的。”  
大野不屑一顾地哼了一声：“凭什么……以后见都见不到要演戏还得找你试镜……”  
松本得意地笑了笑：“谁说的，没人通知你明天开始电影宣传主演和导演还有一堆事要做吗？”  
“……松本润你怎么这么狡猾！”  
“反正就算我这样你也喜欢。”

于是计划通导演就这样和目前还籍籍无名的小演员走到了一起。  
可喜可贺可喜可贺。


	2. Chapter 2

09.痴漢  
这个年头，容易遇到危险的不只是看不清脸的少女，还有能看清脸的美少年。  
大野把在自己身上胡摸的手打开以后，眼神放空双唇半启，胡思乱想着这是这周第几次了？  
三还是四？总之都很讨厌。  
想他二十芳龄女朋友没交上几个倒这么男性欢迎是怎样，大野朦胧听着电车破空的隆隆响声，手指搭在玻璃窗上，无意识的描画自己微鼓的脸庞线条。  
又是一个，大野回过神，嫌恶地拍拍自己小腹上揉捏的手，金属质感的戒指差点划到手指。  
痴汉居然还分时髦不时髦的，他挑起眉。  
可惜再时髦也只是痴汉，他抓着对方的手狠狠甩开。  
再低声念一句“看清楚我是男的”，有点厌恶习惯处理这种事的自己。  
……总觉得刚才的戒指有些眼熟。  
正准备下车换乘的时候，居然又被同一只手拉住了。  
大野立刻火气冲上来，这还没完了是怎样，指甲掐在那人白皙皮肤上，瞬间留下几道红印。  
对方不像完全不在意，可是反应却和大野想象的大相径庭，手臂一拉强行把大野环住抱在怀里不说，还饶有兴致在他肩窝里呼出几个笑音，像是无奈的纵容还含着几分宠溺，声音像是属于成熟男性的，又含着点熟捻的气息。  
大野没自觉耳根发红，扭了几下发现挣不开，狠狠往后面踩了一脚，却是不相干的人怒气冲冲骂了一句。  
满员电车里最糟糕的就是这个，连反击都没办法，大野恼恨地又试图挣脱，反而被抱得更紧，对方的大手还暧昧地游移在他大腿根部。  
“呜……我还要下车，放开……！”  
大野这时候的关注点已经不是被男人猥亵而是赶不上换乘电车了，提示音响起以后，列车慢慢停下车门打开，人流涌下去又挤进来，他只能眼睁睁看着车门关上，两个人顺着人群一起被挤到车厢角落里。  
大野被夹在车厢和男人中间动弹不得，身为男性因为遇上痴汉呼救与继续被猥亵到底哪个更丢脸，他正思想挣扎着，情况却已经进行到他无法掌控的地步。  
腰带被扯开绑在手腕上，牛仔裤拉链被拉下去，带着戒指的手直接伸进去抚摸，隔着内裤摩擦着他的器官。  
和平日里自己做的时候截然不同的触感，大野腰差点软下去，听见身后人的笑声，恼羞成怒手肘狠狠往后顶过去，结果被威胁一般地握紧了下面。  
大野受不了地低声冲后面吼：“松本润你够了还要闹什么！”  
后面的男人动作顿了一下，玩味地在他耳边笑：“……认出来了？”  
“能这么变态又骚包的这世界上不会再有第二人了好吗？！你闹够了没有快点放开！”  
松本游刃有余把大野的反抗按回去，手指挑起内裤边钻进去揉捏：“不行，好不容易有个机会逮到你，还不答应我的要求？”  
大野脸上脖子上全是红，声音都是抖着的：“你、你先放开……不是说这种事的场合吧……”  
“不过就是交往，说答应也不难吧。”  
“……哪有人会随便答应没见过几面还比自己大了好几岁的同性的告白啊！”  
“所以我现在不是随便地问你，而是很认真地跟你说啊，你看我都是拿自己最好的技巧用在你身上了。”  
不需要啦！大野想吼回去，声音黏在口腔里裹着湿漉漉喘息从唇边漏出来，身体一点力气也使不上。松本的手指灵活地在他性器上套弄着，比他自己还要清楚敏感点一样，没有多久就接近溃败的地步。  
他咬着臼齿死命摆动腰想逃开松本的手掌，后面的人一点也没有动摇的样子，指甲轻轻划在尖端，另一只手伸进T恤衫里拨弄挺立起来的小小乳首。大野一时没防备，颤着膝盖一下子射出来，弄脏了松本的手。  
他还在平复呼吸，松本在他耳边调笑：“这么快？……还是在这种地方你更兴奋？”  
大野恨不得一巴掌拍死他，奈何重要的地方还握在人家手里，为免泄露破绽也不敢出声，暗暗踩了他两脚权当泄愤。  
他们两个缩在车厢角落，松本仗着身高体格差距把大野严严实实捂在自己怀里，旁人看过去就只是单纯一个离车内铁皮稍微有点距离的普通男性背影。  
大野也知道他再怎样也不至于要自己这副惨状被别人看见，慢慢等待酥软的快感散去，手顶在松本小腹上示意他赶紧松开自己。  
松本低头在他发旋亲了亲，嗅了几口洗发精香气，有些不满地说道：“我比较喜欢桃子味的。”  
大野眉毛拧成一个结：“……谁管你喜欢什么味道，赶紧把我的手放开……！”  
他内裤里面现在全是黏糊糊的难受的要死，拉链还是大开着的状态，这人居然还在言左右而顾其他！  
松本慢条斯理从袖口里抽出条手绢擦手，顺道稍微清理了一下大野的下身，然后把手绢又放回了自己衣兜里。  
大野扭头看见他这一系列举动，头顶几乎要喷出青烟来：“……你干什么把那个收起来！？”  
松本笑得一脸无赖的理所应当：“留作纪念。”  
大野一口气哽住，音量快要控制不住：“不行，赶快扔掉！”  
松本伸出食指竖在他唇边示意他小点声，又低头吸吮他脖颈，牙齿抵在他白净皮肤上，声音如有实体般滚烫：“那就答应和我交往。”  
怎么又回到这个话题。大野咬牙。  
“不答应我就进行下一步了。”松本手摸到他臀上极具暗示性地揉了几下。  
大野头发都要竖起来：“你——！”  
裤子差点就要扒下去的时候，松本如愿以偿听见了“我答应你”这几个字。  
要是后面没接上“还不行嘛混蛋变态赶紧放手”就更完美了，嗯。

好不容易被放开，虽然裤子里全是冰凉粘腻的触感，但好歹是解脱了。  
大野本来是这么想的。  
可惜松本以行动告诉他他是解脱了，可惜前面要加上“暂时”两个字。  
“你到底要干什么？！”大野被松本一路从电车里拉出来带到不知名街区的时候还在不死心地试图逃脱。  
松本无比自然地扣住大野手指继续带着他七拐八拐走进座公寓：“既然交往了，带着恋人去自己家也很正常吧。”  
大野觉得自己有很多方式可以回击比如顶回去说谁是你的恋人或者哪有先占完便宜再领回家这么好的谈恋爱方式，结果红着脸一句话也说不出，就这么被扔到了松本家的床上。  
对方咬着保险套小袋子半跪在床上一点点逼近过来的时候大野才感到有点害怕，不过很快也就被吻得晕头转向忘了这回事。

嘴角的痣在这时候看起来色气得一塌糊涂。大野迷迷糊糊想着，被身下的撞击刺激得死死抓紧床单，喊出几个好听的高音。  
松本把他的大腿又按下去一点，几乎贴到胸口，轻轻念他的名字。  
大野听见他口中的喜欢，不自觉回应过去，被奖励般重重顶在最深的地方。

松本裸着上身坐在床头吸了一口烟，大野看见他餮足的样子，翻了个白眼。  
别这样嘛，松本笑着揉揉他后背，我很确定你有舒服到。  
谁说这个了，大野面色通红也没拍开他的手，脸埋进枕头里，啊啊我今天本来应该去看画展的。  
我这里有票明天陪你去。松本把烟按灭在烟灰缸里。  
所以今天就好好赖在床上一整天吧。


	3. Chapter 3

自 09.バレンタイン  
明明是情人节，还得一个人呆在家里批卷子什么的……  
大野智手里握着红色签字笔，在分数栏画了个鬼脸，然后把写着松本润名字的卷子扔到地上。  
把桌子上摆着的十几张等待着批分的卷纸摆来摆去排成奇怪的图案，又全推到一边，还是排解不了心里的郁闷，干脆抓过手机跳起来打电话。

听筒那边的背景音和十几分钟前没什么差别，还是一样的嘈杂。  
“……喂？”  
说话的声音倒是有点无奈，还带着几分笑意。  
“你什么时候回来？”  
松本润听见大野的问话，叹了口气：“大野桑，我都跟你说过五遍再过一个小时我就可以回去了。”  
“……”  
松本挂起营业用微笑说着谢谢惠顾把装着巧克力的纸袋递给客人，转身回到柜台后面继续安抚大野：“再等一下好吗？我跟店长说稍微提前一点回去。”  
“……为什么情人节还要打工啦！”  
松本一挑眉想象着此时大野撅着嘴唇一脸不满的样子，不禁有点想笑：“因为我和大野先生你不一样是个需要靠这些钱给恋人买礼物的穷学生啊。”  
于是听筒那边又暂时安静了一会儿。  
松本就一直举着手机耐心地等他说话。  
大野沉默一会儿嘟囔了一句：“我要把巧克力全都自己吃掉。”

“……”  
松本刚想说话，电话就被挂断了。  
再打过去都只有嘟嘟的电子提示音。  
明明平时怎么故意欺负他都没什么反应的，今天居然闹别扭到这个地步……松本合上手机，认命地去找店长请假。

按了门铃没等多长时间就听见门内侧啪嗒啪嗒的脚步声，开了门锁，防盗链还挂着，大野就这么站在门里露出微微上挑的挑衅眼神瞪着他。  
松本举起手扬了扬手里的袋子：“情人节快乐。”  
大野看着他温柔笑容，耳朵微微烫起来，低声说句“欢迎回来”给他开了门，站在玄关处就冲着他伸出手。  
松本把袋子递过去，没等大野缩回手就拉着他胳膊把他抱了个满怀，低下头吻吻他发旋：“我回来了。”  
大野顿了一下，整个人都放松下来，手从松本身后环住用力抱了一下，下巴搁在他围巾上给了他一个暖呼呼带着可可气味的亲吻。

松本把外套脱下来，坐到桌边捡起写着自己的名字的卷子：“……画的不错。”  
大野嘿嘿笑了两声拿过去在分数栏里加了个成绩。  
松本笑着把纸卷成一个纸筒敲敲他的头，坐过去从后背把大野整个人环在自己双腿和胳膊之间。  
“ふふ……干嘛啦…”  
大野往后蹭了松本几下，后颈头发留的微长扎在松本脸上，有点痒。  
松本边笑边掐他的腰：“别闹，你批你的卷。”  
大野拍拍他的手：“你抱着我我还怎么批啊？”  
松本反握着他手指轻轻揉捻他纤细的指尖，语气里加了几分刻意的不满：“那你还管我打不打工，把我叫回来了自己倒只忙着工作。”  
大野小声解释着“潤ちゃん和我又不一样那时候我都看不见你人。”，还是放下手里的红笔，回头又亲了他嘴角的痣一下。  
松本干脆按着他下巴加深这个亲吻，先是舔咬几下微厚的下唇，舌尖钻进他唇缝间缠住他绵软的舌头纠缠，突然觉得有点不对劲。  
他退开一点，舔舔下唇，盯着大野湿润的眼睛问他：“……你还真把巧克力吃完了？”

“……”  
大野慢慢眨了两下眼睛，无辜地笑着：“诶？”  
“你吃了对吧？”松本笑得有点吓人，“应该给我的巧克力。”  
“因为那时候等了你那么长时间你还不回来嘛……”大野嘟囔着，又凑上去索吻。  
松本这次把他推了回去，想一想又不甘心地直接站起来，在房间里转了两圈。  
大野摸摸鼻尖，感觉有些冷，忍不住缩了几下手脚，很小声地说：“……还剩了几块啦。”

这时候松本已经发现几乎是空了的盒子，捡起来看了一下，就剩可怜的两颗巧克力躺在盒底。  
大野看着松本的脸色瞬间冰冻三尺黑云压城，后知后觉地意识到也许自己该赶紧逃跑。  
松本一句话就把他定在原地：“我给你的是自制巧克力。”  
“……对不起。”  
大野垂头丧气道着歉，站起来拿着袋子走过去，心疼地摸摸，还是说道：“要不然还给你好了。”  
明明都是大了自己三岁的当了实习老师了怎么还这么没心没肺的……松本按着太阳穴心里还是有些不满，瞪了大野一眼：“就是送给你的不用还我。”  
“……你别生气嘛，”大野放心地收起袋子，凑过去讨好地抱住他笑：“潤ちゃん大好き。”  
松本被他一笑气也消了大半，不过还是作出生气的样子拍他屁股：“喜欢的话也该给点表示吧。”  
大野上去亲了他一下：“……那，潤ちゃん想做什么都可以。”

“总共就给我剩下两块巧克力你还真敢……”  
松本轻咬着大野的耳垂，还不住小声抱怨着。  
大野缩了下脖子，面色通红：“都说对不起了你还想怎样？”

松本揽着他的腰两人一起躺下来，先拿了一块巧克力放进口中，咬了两下后才吻上大野。  
亲吻都变成甜腻到微苦的味道，慢慢融化的小块巧克力在两人口中交换着，偶尔落在舌底，就会有一方主动去舔舐勾弄直到彼此都染上可可味的气息。  
浓厚的接吻搞得两人吐息都渐渐不稳起来，大野颤着指尖主动解开几个纽扣，下身轻轻磨蹭着，金属腰带扣碰撞着发出点响声，像什么事件的导火线一般。  
房间温度升的过快，松本忍耐不住地迅速脱了自己的针织衫扔到一边，将大野上身仅剩的衬衫撩开到胸口，在他平实的小腹上咬了几下，鼻息打在肚脐附近，大野痒的哼了几个黏腻的笑音，腰轻轻抬了几下。  
松本把他腰带抽出来，沿着小腹一路向下吻去，直接用牙把拉链拉了下去。  
大野眯着眼往下看着他红艳嘴唇间微微动作着的白净牙齿，表演似的一点点向下拉动着，只觉得喉咙里干渴得不行如烧灼一般。

明明比他小了三岁，却总是用这种态度逼得他更焦躁。  
喜欢掌控主导权的，有点强势的恋人。  
可是大野知道主导权这玩意儿在他们之间就像平衡球一样，摇摆不定没个确切归属。  
比如说在他认真说着“潤くん大好き”的时候，对方总会先眼神闪躲一阵再露出藏不住害羞的表情微笑着说嗯我也最喜欢你了，可爱得让人想扑上去亲他。  
或者说现在这样当大野主动把松本的脸拉过来和自己接吻，以要把对方口腔里空气都夺走的气势，也会令松本不知所措呆呆任他亲一阵。  
然后才会反应过来反过来使坏报复。

虽然有一定心理准备，不过看见松本拿着仅剩下的一块巧克力逼近过来的时候大野还是有点被吓到。  
他觉得还是有必要提醒松本一下：“……潤ちゃん这个是用来吃的。”  
松本眉毛一挑：“我们又不是第一次把吃的东西用在别的事上了。”  
大野捂脸，亏得这种事他也能说得这么理直气壮。

松本轻轻按揉着入口，边用接吻安抚大野，边把巧克力一点点埋进去。  
只有一小块，但因为质感略发硬加上没有润滑，异物感特别强烈，大野难受地扭了下腰，眉毛也纠起来。  
松本在他耳边低声劝诱：“只要赶快让它融化就好了，所以要加油变得热一点。”  
大野红着脸瞪了他一眼，又觉得只有自己这样实在难为情，横下心抱着他脖颈拉过他的手贴在自己下身磨蹭：“……那潤ちゃん帮我热起来好么……？”

 

早知道就不应该主动招惹他，大野恍惚着想到。  
这得是多强的服务精神啊……下次考试给他一朵小红花算了。  
松本突然重重吮了一下，大野猛地弓起腰叫了声，喘了一会儿，眼睛湿漉漉地低头看他。  
又是那种表演一般的演示方法，刻意露出鲜红的舌面舔舐着，即使只是就视觉效果而言也足够有冲击性了。  
大野几乎是强迫自己闭上眼，发出一串近似哽咽的音节。

后面的巧克力大概是化开了，滑腻又有些沉重的胶黏触感，称不上舒服。  
有手指试探着伸进来，搅动了几下，有什么纠缠着的水音在身体内部沉重地回响着。大野皱着眉扭了两下腰，努力放松着。  
松本却突然笑他：“本来外面就这么黑了，现在里面也是黑的。”  
大野愣愣地呆了半晌，松本又来了一句：“唔……应该叫巧克力夹心焦炭面包吧？”  
“……”  
大野沉默着在松本后背上挠了几道。

进入的时候那些细小的水声丝毫也没有停息，不如说反而因为过于激烈的动作变得声音大到无法忽视的地步。  
撞击的时候还因为胶着的液体总有些异样的感觉。大野辛苦喘息着，抵着松本肩膀试图拼凑出一句完整的“慢一点”。  
结果念到“潤”的尾音时候就已经说不出话了。  
不仅是下面激烈进出着的动作，连眼神都是蒙着沉沉欲念像要吃人似的。  
大野攀着松本肩膀，勉强让自己不被顶得连位置都挪到十万八千里外去，声音湿软喊着他名字，一下子被撞在最深处，眼泪都被逼出来，呼吸声息也没了章法。  
他胡乱摸到自己下面，松本便体贴地伸手覆在他手上加大力度动作着，没几下就让大野哭叫着达到了高潮。  
松本轻轻啃咬着大野唇尖，刚想退出来，却被大野拉住了。  
说着什么“今天可以在里面……”这种犯规的台词。

 

结果挑起火来后来被吃得渣也不剩晕过去的还是大野自己。

 

“我只是说可以在里面又没有说可以陪你一晚上……”第二天大野如是抱怨。  
松本哼了一声：“最开始说我怎么都行的不是你吗？”  
“你好歹也体谅一下老人家的身体我还有工作啊今天……”  
松本又哼了一声：“我怎么不知道你什么时候这么热爱工作了。”  
“……”  
大野努力在枕头上磨蹭着转过头看看冒起别扭的松本，伸手握住他放在自己枕边的手，轻轻印上一个亲吻。  
“这些是几天就可以结束的东西。我们还要在一起度过一个接一个的情人节呢，你没必要在意那个吧。”

“……那你下次别打扰我工作啊。”  
“要是你有更好的方法可以少收点别人给的巧克力，我会努力的。”


	4. Chapter 4

35.主従関係  
矢野健太最近有些倒霉。  
先是丢了工作没了女友，然后糊里糊涂进了个儿童音乐番组当什么傻乎乎的唱歌的大哥哥，最后，他还捡了个祸害回家。  
这个祸害身软腰细笑容甜，声音还有些没变完声的沙哑，嘴角两颗性感的小痣，单看脸蛋大概十个女人九个要尖叫好美好可爱，剩下那个估计还是个弯的。  
……跑题了。  
总之，这个祸害在一个雨夜满身伤地睡在纸壳箱里被矢野捡回家，然后就一直赖着不走，还说着些什么反正也没地方去就请好心的大哥哥收留我吧我可以做你的宠物啊你说什么我就做什么绝对不会伤害你的。  
矢野当时拧着眉毛一脸表情包的鬼畜式质疑：你这人没自尊的吗？！说做宠物难道就真能放弃人权啊别开玩笑了！  
结果那祸害一脸理所应当地说着自尊什么的才没有呢呐呐健太哥你就收了我吧我会听话的，还蹲下来伸爪子汪汪叫了一声。  
笑得一脸简直该死的无辜可爱。  
结果矢野不知怎的就答应了这么荒唐的请求，让好不容易搬?出来自己住的小屋变得挤得要死。  
祸害今年才20，比矢野小了将近10岁，矢野总觉得自己和他有代沟。  
比如他的称呼，矢野和他说了不下10次你比我小我比你大你给我用敬语叫矢野桑，祸害还是健太哥健太哥叫个不停，最后还是矢野自己放弃任他继续用那种活像浸了桂花蜜的语气喊自己名字。  
比如祸害的称呼，矢野一脸嫌弃地说干脆一直叫你“喂”好了，又看不过祸害的失望撒娇表情拍着桌子说好了好了你差不多一点反正就是宠物就叫momo算了。  
切，不就是狗的名字。  
不喜欢就一直叫你“喂”。  
……切。  
结果还是在自己各种东西上写着“モモ”的名字，看着个牙刷都能美半天。

关于momo这个“宠物”的问题，矢野操心劳力觉得自己老得一天比一天快连皮肤都黑了不少。  
拿人当宠物养，先不说什么人权法律道德上那些看着三分钟就能睡着的东西，首先……他就不是一个真的只有心意能相通卖萌打滚就行的动物啊！  
虽说个性真的和动物差不到哪里去，会撒娇会吃醋一天到晚吵着点菜洗澡，把吃白饭求供养这几个字诠释得淋漓尽致。明明就有自己的生活却非要在矢野的日常里赖上一块居所，还要缠着他去看自己的表演。  
……好吧虽然他的舞蹈真的很厉害。  
但是仔细想想，如果把每天回到家里被狗狗扑上来舔脸被猫咪凑过来睡大腿——这些事换成人类来做，而且还是个和自己站了同一性别边的，刚刚成年的男人，这怎么想都太奇怪了吧！  
别人家拿宠物的玉照做手机背景，他家这个缠着他把自己的出浴图设成锁屏以后矢野就把开机时的手速练到了极致。  
别人家的宠物打滚卖萌舔脸都要被主人一脸幸福地拿来饭后谈资，他家这个舔一舔就要把目标转移到更糟糕的地方搞得矢野狼狈不堪总要想尽各种手段才不至于让自己在玄关就被扒个干净。  
偏偏momo现在似乎是吃死了矢野的脾气吃软不吃硬，就算真有什么惹怒了他的事情只要乖乖道歉过段时间还是我行我素的厉害。

说到底为什么他就要接受这么个人做自己恋人呢？  
家务也做不好性格缠人得要死好像把他放在一边不理他就要寂寞到死掉长成那样子两人一起走出去小孩子管自己叫叔叔管他叫哥哥，醋意上来什么事都可能做出，一生气就离家出走还要自己做料理放在门口把他招回来。  
为什么就这么成为恋人了呢？

“健太哥真的很可爱啊，虽然看起来有点笨有点凶还很黑，但是实际上却是很温柔的人。又受小孩子欢迎，对家人也很好，就算是被女友甩了也不会对她产生怨愤，连这么任性的我都愿意收留，也没有真的想把我赶出去过。”  
真的很可爱啊……momo这么念叨着，却保持着进入的状态把矢野硬是翻过去，退开一点，再无视掉他的哭音狠狠顶进去。  
你这混蛋、轻、呜……  
“不过这样的表情也很可爱，虽然平时都不怎么笑的，有点可惜，但是这么色气的样子强忍着眼泪和声音……让人想——”  
矢野手指掐在momo压着自己腰的胳膊上：“你、啊啊……！给我闭嘴、”  
于是后面那个像是非常满足地在他侧脸重重亲了一口：“嗯嗯健太哥我知道了我一定更加专心。”  
没人在说这个好吗……矢野愤怒又无奈地闭上眼睛，拼命咬着下唇压抑那些软弱的声音。

……所以到底是怎么成为恋人这种无可救药的关系的啊！  
连考虑的时间都没有，就被狂风暴雨一样的恋爱漩涡卷了进去。明明一开始还是有点诡异的主人宠物关系，现在却变成更加诡异的被宠物耍的团团转的状态。  
偏偏矢野又不想从这种关系中脱离出来。  
每天回到家里，有人等待着自己说着欢迎回来扑上来要拥抱亲吻的感觉……一点也不坏。

回到矢野健太最近很倒霉的话题上。  
本来“大家来唱歌”这个节目他露了段时间的脸在小孩子人群里也有了些走在街上要被围观尾随的人气（虽然没什么实质用处反而害的矢野花了不少钱请他们吃东西），看见一群祖国花骨朵绽放着人生最纯洁时期的灿烂笑容往自己身上一个接一个地拱，这种事搁谁身上也不会觉得厌烦的，矢野也不能免俗地有了点翘尾巴的心态。  
国民偶像算什么，要说人气小双侠什么的怎么可能和他比。  
结果就在他产生这飘飘然念头的下一秒演播厅另一头一声“啊是小双侠！”的呐喊就让唱歌的大哥哥被打入冷宫一蹶不振。

不要小看“嵐”什么的……我长得和你们队长也很像啊也会唱歌啊谁怕谁！不要以为笑容闪亮了点言辞正当有条理了一点就可以在这个节目里称王称霸了！说到底一个来宣番客串的怎么和主演比啦！  
矢野气闷地想着抱怨的话踢踢踏踏踩着流氓步往休息室走，刚推开门走进去，就被一团毛茸茸的东西扑上来按着下巴就要亲。  
“……？！住、”  
矢野拼力把那人推开一点转头一看，居然是这时间应该在练舞的momo，撅着嘴一脸不满地把矢野推他的手拉开直接啃上他嘴唇。  
用“啃”来形容一点不过分，矢野自认不是个会因为一点疼痛就皱眉求饶的软性子，但是直要把他咬出血的力道也过分了点，连从唇缝间钻进来的湿热舌头也是，在口腔里一通胡搅，用要把自己融进他身体的力气狠狠舔舐着内里黏膜，抢夺着空气和唾液，矢野连呼吸都来不及就被吻得晕头转向。  
好容易被放开了点，momo却一下子把他往房间里面拉了进去，但只往里走了几步，就又把他按在了墙上。  
矢野终于有些动怒了，反掐着momo按着自己的手把他推回去：“你干什么？！不好好排练到这里来发情吗？！”  
momo却是一副很委屈很咬牙切齿的模样：“健太哥才是，早上忘记拿歌词本我好心给你带来，结果一进演播室就看见你和那个什么什么樱井关系很好似的在聊天……！”  
“谁和他关系好！只是节目录制过程中要是和他翻脸会很糟糕所以——”  
“我才不管。”momo哼了一声，直接用行动打断他的话，蹲下来灵活地挑开他皮带扣咯嚓咯嚓咬开拉链，牛仔裤下面就是浅灰色的内裤，momo把上面的T恤衫拉高一点，柔软的卷发在他腹部蹭了蹭，矢野痒得一缩，还想找回点主动权：“你、你给我住手，好歹回去再……呜……”  
momo隔着布料舌尖凑上去舔了两下，矢野立刻没了声音。  
“做的多了会变得敏感这句话果然是真的啊～健太哥刚才腰都在颤抖的样子超可爱的～”  
你能不能别用这么甜的腔调说这种话题啊混蛋……！  
矢野咬着牙恨不得掐死这祸害，奈何下面隔着内裤感受到的细碎亲吻有感觉到他头皮快要炸开，恍惚想着算了反正受益的暂时也是自己干脆顺着他意思吧，往旁边一瞥却正看到门缝外面走廊里的风景。  
“等、等一下，门还没关！”  
午休时间，虽然这边本来活动的人就少这时间更是基本都出去吃饭，但绝不能排除有人经过的可能。  
虽然只开了一道缝，但只要稍微注意一下就能发现里面的人正在干什么。想到被发现的后果，矢野瞬间就毛了。  
禁止烟酒男女的规定先不说，堂堂一米六四的汉子被发现和比自己小了近十岁的另一个男人做了，他还有什么脸面混下去。  
他抓着momo头发想把他拎起来好好听自己说话，结果momo一点也不在意地一把拉下已经被唾液沾湿了一小块的内裤，手指圈住已经有了反应的器官活动起来，笑得很开心地仰头看他：“嗯我知道。”  
矢野差点骂出来你知道个鬼，声音从齿缝间泄出来，全是沉沉的闷哼。  
momo像是得到什么肯定似的，更卖力地把头埋下去一点点把他吞进口中，舌面贴着表皮灵活地舔弄着，喉咙深处也是像吞咽的动作。  
“你、うん…你不用这么……”  
矢野喘着粗气把他拉开一些，眼底有些复杂。  
进的太深只能令他自己舒服，momo不可能会好受的。  
momo愣了一下，笑得眉眼弯弯新月一样：“没关系啦，反正我就是想让健太哥舒服来着。”  
“……感觉太好把人招来怎么办，你先去把门关上行不行？”  
“招来人正好，”momo有些得意地笑了两声，“让他们看看健太哥是只属于我一个人的。”  
在说什么啦バカ……下面又被温热口腔包裹住，矢野只能扬起下颌咬住嘴唇小心翼翼控制住音量免得让momo的算盘得逞。

这种时候很容易就能发现这个年轻人某些与平时不太一样的地方。  
虽然是在撒娇，却不是普通拒绝了也就“切～”一声、而是靠着这种手段拼命要求更多的麻烦状态。虽然眉眼没什么变化，但是眼睛里含着的那些认真和执著，还有能把人吞下去的欲念，全都是令人沉迷的模样。  
不过微微闪动着的浓密睫毛还有白皙皮肤红红嘴唇真是漂亮的让矢野都有些不满。  
他这么白，自己这么黑。  
到底怎么走到一起的？

momo突然伸出手在根部搓了两下，移到下面在囊袋上揉捏，手指越来越往后面走。  
矢野刚察觉到不妙，入口已经被探进去一个指尖。  
你干什么——还没问出口，门外突然一阵脚步声响起。  
矢野全身一震，想把momo推开，却被更大力气压着膝盖上方他特别弱的一块地方，差点两腿一软直接坐下去。  
“不行……不行、你快点放开……！”  
他小声说着，只觉得那脚步声越来越近，冷汗都要滴下来，momo却毫不在意地继续口中手上各自的工作，手指慢慢探进去在柔软内壁上摸索着，舌尖抵在顶端缝隙上滑动，然后如愿听到了矢野被逼得走投无路般啜泣似的声音。  
“不要、不……うっあぁ……！”

momo按着矢野的腰小心地把他吐出来，站起身把口中的液体用舌头舔了一圈在他唇边和脸颊，看着犹在失神的矢野小声说了句ヤバイ超エロい。  
乳白色液体挂在唇角脸侧，眼睛里湿润一片，看上去像被颜射了一样。

矢野视线迷茫着看见momo快步走去关门，回来安抚一样地吻吻他：“没关系啦，已经走远了，没被发现的。”  
他回过神来，这才松了口气，又想起刚才的事情，几乎是恼羞成怒地抓住momo衣领：“你是怎么回事？！刚才那样子还要做下去是不是脑袋坏了啊笨蛋！”  
momo无辜地嘟起嘴像是申辩的样子：“但是健太哥刚才明明很舒服的样子啊～啊对了，刚听见脚步声的时候健太哥还咬着我手指不放呢——”  
“你这混蛋不要说了！”矢野觉得脸上快烧起来：“已经够了吧赶紧给我回去！”  
“才没够啊……”momo又贴上来直把他往里面拽，灿烂地笑着把矢野的手拉到自己下面，隔着层运动裤也能摸出来里面的变化。  
“ね～健太哥，也该轮到我了吧？”

“健太明明看上去很黑来着，实际上在衣服下面平时看不见的地方却是很白呢。”  
矢野两眼一闭不想跟他搭话，momo也没气馁，手指在他胸口打转：“像是这里。”  
滑到小腹：“这里啊，”  
再轻轻掐了下大腿根：“还有这里。”  
“如果要说到里面应该就是红色的了？那天洗澡的时候看见的……”  
“嗯……你给我、差不多一点、呜……”  
“ねね健太知道吗，这时候说话，听起来会有在做的时候的节奏感，听起来特别色气的。”  
要说的话你不也是……矢野咬着口中的软肉不再吭声。  
momo小声念着健太不出声音的话感觉有点寂寞啊……矢野还没反应过来，就被狠狠顶在那一点上，逼出一连串的呻吟声。  
“啊、呜啊……！你、”  
这下子连话都说不好了。  
momo很满意地又顶了几下，指尖揉弄着乳首，舌头也缠着他耳朵不放，偏偏就是不碰他下面，不仅他自己不碰，还硬是压着矢野的手也不许他碰。  
矢野快要哭出来，内里热得几乎要融化，翻搅着的器官像是越顶越深一样，连呼吸的余裕都没有，他甚至觉得自己都要被无形的手勒住脖子窒息而死在这小沙发上。  
“你……你放开…啊啊…让我——”  
“不行～”  
momo笑得一脸可爱到可恶：“健太要是不说点什么，今天就用后面来高潮吧～”  
“你、你这混蛋……！啊啊！别……”  
前面已经是颤抖着不断滴下透明液体的状态，矢野焦躁着想要快点达到临界，腰也不自觉拱起来贴在momo腹部磨蹭，但还是觉得不够。  
一下也好，想要被抚摸。  
“不说出来、呜……你就不明白吗……啊啊、”  
“嗯，不明白，所以请健太主人说清楚点。”  
这次是退出去在入口浅浅地顶弄，连正常的填充动作都没有，搞得矢野全身上下都在叫嚣着不满足，下身徒劳地收缩着，眼角彻底湿润起来。  
“呜……你……”  
momo俯下身亲舔他眼角鼻尖：“……嗯？”  
“喜欢、喜欢你……所以…啊！”  
被深吻把声音都吞进了肚子里，唇舌交缠，下面也是急促又快速地狠狠冲撞着，好像被非常糟糕的效果音包围了一样。  
两个人的手都握在前面，动作快没了章法，矢野喘息像是哽咽，最后几乎是同一时间达到了顶峰。

“哪有你这种会把主人做到哭的宠物啊……”  
“嘿嘿嘿。”  
“不没人在夸你好吗你害羞什么。”  
“健太哥真的好可爱啊超级喜欢你的～”  
“……闭嘴吧バカ，有本事做的时候也这么叫啊。”  
“因为直接喊名字健太哥会害羞所以只能在会更令你害羞的情况下叫嘛～”  
“闭嘴吧バカ！”  
“亲我一下我就闭嘴～”  
“……啧。你说的啊。”  
“……”  
“……靠给我等等你还要……”  
“嘿嘿嘿嘿。”  
“就说没人在夸你了给我放开别在耳朵后面留痕迹啊啊啊！！”


	5. Chapter 5

41.鏡越し  
夏日的夜晚，新月高高悬在天空，万籁俱寂。  
练舞室里一片灯火通明。配合着音乐，轻快的脚步声响起。  
“……你还不走？其他排练的人也好staff也好都已经回去了，你要练的部分不是结束了吗？”  
松本随意抬起视线看看镜子里看着自己的大野：“你不也是，在没人的房间里排练，努力过头了谁也不会知道的。”  
“我只是、”跳到有些急促的部分，大野顿了顿，继续开口劝道：“在忙电视剧那边，练舞慢了点，是必须补回来的。你、……又不需要，赶紧回去吧。”  
曲子放到结尾，大野轻轻喘了两下，自动循环播放的音乐又开始演奏起来。  
松本忍不住皱眉：“就算这样你也太折腾自己了，一会儿还得回家不是吗，我等你把你送回去。”  
“我又不是什么柔弱小女生……再说被Mr.Perfect说折腾自己什么的。”  
大野笑了两声，舞步一点不差。  
松本眉头皱得更深。

男人的背影已经纤细到仿佛一折就会断裂的程度，即使这样，还是在一遍一遍近乎苛刻地令身体记忆着节奏和跃动。  
松本又看了一会儿，直到又一滴汗顺着大野额头砸在地板上的时候，大步走过去把音乐关掉，拉着有些困惑的大野直接亲上去。  
“既然都是要累，还不如做点别的能放松的事情。”

“那个，松润…你稍微等一下、”  
大野有些困扰地推推松本肩膀，被压着手腕把胳膊拉到一边：“不要。”  
“不是、”大野承受着松本在耳朵后面细密的亲吻，怕痒地缩起身体：“你……呜，至少等我练完，没时间了……”  
松本听见这句话就觉得头疼，气哼哼咬他耳垂：“不。要。”  
他也清楚按照大野的脾气向来是在别人看不见的地方努力着的，要不是大野最近实在太忙，说不定他也见不到大野一个人排练的样子。只对自己严格要求，明明对工作这样认真是好事，松本却看着总觉得憋火。  
能把克己先生气到强行要求放下工作，说不定也是个值得夸耀的功绩。  
当然这时候大野也不知道自己哪里触了松本的开关，只当他一时任性，还有些侥幸心理地挣扎着：“唔…你就再等一会儿不成吗，很快就练完了。”  
“做的时候就给我专心一点啊leader。”  
松本强压在大野身上，不管不顾直接扯掉他的T恤，抓过一边用来擦汗的毛巾就要把大野的手腕缠住。  
“你…不行、松润……放…呜……”  
大野挥动着胳膊还想跑，被松本一把抓住硬是用毛巾绑了起来，按着下颌强硬地接吻。  
过于浓厚的kiss，舌尖抵在黏膜上舔舐，勾着大野的舌头吮吸，甚至用上牙齿轻轻噬咬着有些粗糙的舌面，大野连呼吸都跟不上节奏，唾液顺着唇角淌下来，顺着皮肤划过淫靡的弧线。  
松本的舌头从大野口中退出来，像是追随那线条似的沿着大野唇角舔到下巴再亲咬着脖颈，留下一路蜿蜒透明痕迹，最后啃咬上已经有些硬起来的乳尖，舌头绕着深色的乳晕慢慢打着转。  
大野的气息已经紊乱了，微微拱起上身把自己往松本身上贴，薄薄的运动裤根本遮不住下面变化。  
松本隔空小声笑他：“这么快就硬了？”  
大野没理他，两腿在光滑地板上磨蹭着，像是要把裤子蹭下来。松本很好心地主动上手帮他把剩下的衣物全都除尽了，手指缠住大野火热的器官，却只是缠着上下滑动几下，没有特别想帮他做的意思。  
大野手被绑在身后，只是徒劳地挣扎着，指尖抠在地面上，一点痕迹都没留下来，声音都是沙哑带着绮丽的哭腔：“你……你干什么……不是说要做吗？”  
就他一个人被剥得精光，还被绑着手腕压得两腿大开任松本折腾自己，现在他被撩拨得进退不能，松本却没了动作，这不是要作弄他是什么？  
松本什么也没说，微微挑了指甲在顶端缝隙挠了两下，顺着经络滑到下面入口处，按着皱褶一点一点让那处扩开，也没有润滑，直接压了个指节进去。  
大野难受得一个激灵，想缩起腿，被松本死死按着大腿根，动弹不得。  
“一会儿就好了，忍一下。”  
松本说着，又咬住他耳垂，像要把他吞吃入腹一样慢慢地用软肉磨着牙齿，温热气息吹在耳洞和脖颈上，痒的厉害。  
大野本来就不是对疼痛忍耐力很强的类型，加上松本本来也没想特别温柔地做，没过一会儿又挤进去一根手指，在肠壁上碾磨探挖着，大野很快就被逼得啜泣起来，随着松本手指的动作微微颤抖着。  
松本有些心疼，力气却一点没放轻：“很疼？”  
也不完全都是疼痛，大野咬着下唇很小幅度地摇着头，眼泪还是止不住。  
也不知道从什么时候开始，单纯碰后面也能引起他的反应了。大野想着，有些难于启齿的羞愧感，脸色涨得通红。  
他却不太清楚自己现在落在松本眼里到底是什么样子。  
关于这次电视剧的造型，松本也听过一些评价。非常优雅，又难以掩饰其中刚直的设计。在剧里当然是属于角色的性格，但在这几个月的日常中还是大野智特有的柔软性子。  
国民偶像团体的队长，和他一起工作的伙伴，被万千人追捧着的男人，虽然平时总是一副有些困倦的模样，在需要的时候却能变得比任何人都光彩夺目。此刻却是泪眼朦胧着因为自己的动作颤抖呻吟。  
说不出什么心情。爱意，背德，歉疚，或者喜悦。大概是凝合在一起起了什么化学反应，搞得松本心里只是一直念着两句话。

这个人是我的。  
他是我的，只能是我的，谁也夺不走。

“leader……这里，有感觉吗？”  
松本指尖正按在体内某一处他熟门熟路找到的软肉上，明知故问地拨弄着那里，看着大野腰腹一缩一缩的样子笑得很开心。  
大野蜷缩起身体，试图躲开松本的触碰，被笑着硬揽着腰拉回去：“别逃啊……”  
不跑就要变得更糟糕了。大野心里反驳着，口中又泄出几声哽咽似的呻吟声：“呜…别、那里……啊啊……！”  
松本的笑声里含了不少情事里特有的色气感，指头抵在那处上转着圈按磨着：“明明很喜欢，干嘛不让碰呢？”  
大野的瞳孔被水汽打湿成有些委屈的模样：“反正、啊…你、你也不会听……不是吗……”  
松本晶晶亮的浅色瞳孔笑得眯起来，丰厚嘴唇追着大野的粘腻地接吻，间隙像是撒娇似的拿鼻尖顶顶他：“……哪有～那要是leader不喜欢的话，我就不碰了。”  
说着就毫无留恋似的把手指伸出来，揉着大野的腿把沾上的一点体液蹭在还没被阳光晒黑的白皙皮肤上。  
大野一下子被闹得全身都猛然颤起来，眼泪沾得睫毛都打湿成一簇一簇的：“你、啊、你干什……”  
松本长长睫毛翻了两下笑得很无辜似的：“leader要是说不让碰我就不碰啊。还是leader又想收回那句话了？”  
大野快被身体里升腾起的不满足逼得想扑上去咬松本一口，拼命忍着不要太丢脸地主动用下面去蹭松本抵在他腿间的膝盖，只能用说话来抑制情欲：“你……你今天怎么这么多事……”  
“因为忍了很长时间了啊，这么长时间没做，想让leader更舒服点。”  
大野忍不住很小幅度地翻了个白眼。  
真能说，好像不也是为了他自己似的。  
“你快一点……拜托…难受……直接进来也没关系……”  
松本像是有些惊讶：“诶？真的？”  
“不是、很长时间没有做了吗……”大野小声说着，努力抬起头亲上松本唇角，像是能从黑痣上尝到什么甜蜜滋味似的反复地舔舐着。  
“润君想怎样都好……快一点…啊、”

没有润滑，前戏也不是特别长，进入的时候还是受到了热烈欢迎。刚刚进入前端就被热切缠上来，大野已经是几乎失神的状态，小声哼哼着，任由松本把他腿抬得老高折成方便进入的姿势。  
实在太紧又太热，简直是能把理智磨没的快感，松本深深喘了口气，稍微退出来一点，再一下子顶进去，大野背部蹭在地板上，汗湿皮肤滑腻腻的硬是被撞得往后面退了几分。手还是被绑着，完全就是随松本想怎么弄就怎么弄的玩具似模样。  
大野的性器翘得老高，前端不断流着眼泪一样的液体，松本想着也别一直不碰，结果手指刚握住撸动了两下，大野就闷哼一声射了出来。  
松本挑起眉毛，看着浑身剧颤着然后断了线般缩成一团的大野，指尖粘了些留在小腹上的液体舔了一下，又把手指探进犹在喘息着的大野口中。  
“很浓啊leader，这段时间没自己做过？”  
直到他问第三次的时候大野才抖着睫毛勉强听清楚，侧着头不想回答他，被松本咬着耳朵后面刻意挑逗着。大野摆动着头想躲开，松本也不在意，哪一边冲着自己就咬哪边，边咬边用含了水似的甜腻声音一遍遍地问：“呐～leader有自己做过吗？回答我嘛～”  
下面也是浅浅退出去快速地摩擦着，每次都会用很刁钻的角度顶在内壁上擦过去，快感电火花一样炸开一片，从内里直蹿上头顶。  
大野被他逗的快崩溃，哭叫的声音在房间里甚至能听见回声。  
“没、没有……不——啊啊！慢……！”  
松本还真慢下来，湿热舌头舔着他锁骨，眼角上挑看着大野湿润的眼睛：“没有吗？我还以为至少leader能想着我做一两次来着……”  
“说什么……呜、”  
“因为我就是啊，想着leader的样子……就像这样。”  
松本说着，把大野整个人强行翻过去，按着他下巴让他往面前的镜子里看。  
大野还没反应过来，先因为松本的器官在身体里近乎要把自己贯穿撕裂的动作哀哀叫了一声，喘了一阵后好容易回过神来，刚抬起眼皮就直接看见镜子里的自己。  
被发胶打理好的头发已经被汗水打湿得全软塌塌乱成一团，脸色潮红着，脸上淌着的都分不清什么液体，肩膀上也好跪着的腿上也好，全是一片一片暧昧的红紫痕迹，小小挺立着的乳首随着进出的动作偶尔露出来，全身上下都是和平时截然不同的淫靡感。  
还有那双眼睛，在镜子里望着从后面进入自己的那个人，即使对不上焦距，还是执著地盯着他，眼里的水光随着每一次进出的动作摇晃着滴滴答答掉下来。  
“……leader都不知道的吧，平时做的时候，自己是什么表情。”  
这种事上哪里知道去。大野羞耻地闭起眼不想看镜子里的人。松本的声音却还是缠着他耳朵不放：“尤其最近总是穿着西装什么的，电视里都是那种冷淡的表情，反而让人更想把你弄哭呢。”  
“你差不多…啊、呜啊啊……差不多一点……别……”  
松本也不在意大野这种话，反而只觉得这声音实在催情，恨不得把他整个人吞进肚子里，又狠狠顶了几下，几乎要把大野整个人撞进镜子里。  
“leader不是很喜欢从后面来吗？还是要坐上来？”  
嗯……？喜欢哪个？这样问着，从后面贴上来，仿佛真的很困惑似的要他选择着。  
大野却没管他这个问题，摇晃着头跟他抱怨：“别叫……那个……”  
“不叫这个？……啊，是称呼？那是要叫大野桑？还是大野君？”  
怎么这么麻烦……大野啜泣着忍不住想拿手挠他，被松本松开束缚拉到身前：“satoshi～这个怎么样？”  
大野胡乱点着头，觉得马上就要到达临界，反握住松本的手往身下摸着，却在即将出来的时候被堵住前面。  
整场情事里大野几乎都要被欺负得没了脾气，软着身子声音湿漉漉地叫着：“润…放、啊…放开……！”  
松本的声音里也全是滚烫炽热的情绪，诱哄般地在他耳边念：“睁开眼睛，只要satoshi睁开眼睛我就放开……”  
睁开眼睛就是那副羞耻到死的模样。大野还想推拒，松本却一点没有放弃的意思，仿佛恶魔似的循循诱惑着：“我想看satoshi看着自己的样子射出来的样子，呐，睁开眼睛嘛。”  
下面饱胀着亟待爆发，大野咬着嘴唇只觉得膝盖都要撑不住，汗水砸在地板上，即使一点细微的刺激都能让他控制不住痉挛似的颤抖起来。  
最后他还是经不住情欲压迫，慢慢撑起沉重眼皮往镜子里看了一眼。  
潮红舌尖从唇齿间露出来，红肿器官喷射着白浊液体，在地上留了一小摊痕迹。哽咽似的呻吟声撞击四壁闷闷打回在身体上。艳丽得能让脑浆沸腾起来的景象。  
松本在他肩膀上狠狠咬了一口，大概是射在了他身体里面，大野也记不清了，意识模糊着，直接晕了过去。

“太久没做了一下子这么激烈很难过吧……抱歉。”  
大野披着松本的外套坐在副驾驶座上，小声嗯了一句，伸手抚上有些歉意的松本的手背：“……没关系啦……说松润想怎样都好的不是我吗……”  
“但是下次还是别在有镜子的地方做了……”大野困的连说话声都快听不见：“……很害羞啊……”  
……单这么看还真看不出来他哪里有害羞的意思。  
松本叹口气，伸手理理大野的头发：“也不知道会不会影响你的工作。”  
“反正明天也是晚上的场景，没关系的……要回家吗？”  
“嗯。今天去我家。”  
松本踩下发动机，大野则缓缓眨着眼，什么也没说。  
一切自有默契，一切都不必多言。  
明天又是忙碌的一天。


	6. Meaningful Life*坑

　　　1.  
　　　花街的夜晚向来是喧杂纷乱的，沉迷声色的客人，柔媚勾人的妓女，灯红酒绿引人堕落。女人身上的甜香和陈年老酒的浓醇混杂在空气中，招呼声咒骂声夹杂着若有若无的呻吟，夜空仿佛都在此处沉醉，颜色渲染一片酡红。  
　　　松本润嗅到裹着淡淡甜香的胭脂味道，不自觉轻皱起眉，面上还是含着笑意与周围人虚与委蛇。  
　　　在这种地方谈公事，说好听一点叫隐蔽说不好听一点叫刻意为之，也不知道樱井翔到底怎么想的要把见面地点安排在这里。  
　　　旁边坐着的二宫和也像是接收到他的烦躁波长，端着酒杯掩了唇角笑意与他搭话：“就算你不满意我这里也别把情绪表露得这么明显好么，你看你吓跑多少如花似玉的姑娘了。”  
　　　不提起这个还好，说到这里松本实在忍不住瞪了他一眼：“你也是，开这种店就算了做什么要招惹樱井进来。”  
　　　“唯有赚钱才是我毕生追求与享乐。”二宫装模作样摇晃两下白玉酒杯像在研究哪盏烛火下才能最大限度发掘出这杯子的美感，完了还嘿嘿笑了两声：“你看看你和翔くん往这一坐别家姑娘都恨不得长了翅膀飞过来，要是你们多来做几次客我这大概就要成最大的店面了。”  
　　　刚才还在说他吓跑人现在又随口胡诌，简直满嘴的马车瞎跑，松本不愿意理他，自顾自举着酒杯往楼下望。  
　　　  
　　　也不知道到底二宫家的血统到底怎么回事，到了二宫和也这一代整天也不学好，天天沉迷声色往烟花地跑不说，也不求上进求取功名，文武两样俱是一窍不通。  
　　　当然这都是表面，实际上这人牙尖嘴利心思精巧，一张嘴能把你捧到天上也能把你摔到地下，但这经营的本事松本倒是第一次见他显露出来。  
　　　……当然要是经营的不是这种店他会更高兴。  
　　　松本倒不是故作清高看不起这些卖笑的风尘女子，只是有些洁癖，即使普通人家的女孩上赶着来追求他也有些芥蒂，更不用说这种皮肉生意。  
　　　同样是世家少爷，松本润的人生和二宫的简直就是走两个极端，循规蹈矩认真刻板到在同世代的年轻人眼中简直就是一个传说，含着金汤勺在松本家里出生，作为将来要继承家业长子从小接受的就是严苛的为臣之道教育，生性也像父母期望的一样事事力求完美克己到令人不禁感慨为何非要作死难为自己的地步。  
　　　——当然这也是表面。松本认真归认真，也不至于像接受的教育一样真的到对皇室愚忠的地步。  
　　　表面上当然要做好一个臣民的本分，只是私下到底要支持哪个皇子即位就是他的事了。  
　　　但说到底他现在没职没权，也顶多就是在旁边帮着樱井周旋笼络的程度，算不上搭进整个家族为他效力的程度。  
　　　  
　　　松本胡思乱想着，靠在栏杆上往上往下仔细看看整座楼。  
　　　分了四层，一楼大厅中间整个是空出来的，布置的像是什么高台，上面楼层中间也全都空出来，周围全用雕着精细花纹的围栏拦住，四处挂着灯笼烛台，灯火通明宛若白夜。  
　　　他们正坐在二楼，下面风景全能正好收进眼底。  
　　　  
　　　松本拍拍二宫肩膀问他：“中间那台子是做什么的？放着那么大地方不用。”  
　　　“什么话，我会特意做这么蠢的事情么。那台子是等有新的姑娘进来站上去，让底下人竞价决定初夜归谁的。”  
　　　二宫说完就看见松本脸色黑下去，摆摆手道：“你去问这里哪家不是这么干的，我开的又不是慈善堂，看不惯你也别跟我说。”  
　　　松本还想说什么，二宫却突然想起什么似的：“对了，这几天倒是用来做别的事情了。”  
　　　他话音未落，一楼突然响起轻缓节拍，声音不大不小刚好能落在人心坎里。  
　　　“这就是了。看着吧。”二宫从后面拍了下松本的后脑勺，让他视线落在那台子上。  
　　　  
　　　有人影从帘子后面走出来，穿着改造得不伦不类既像浴衣又带振袖的和服，微猫着背站在高台中央，合着节拍低声唱着什么。  
　　　他的声音并不大，加上人声嘈杂，即使配上曲子也没吸引多少人注意。那人像是并不在意，继续唱自己的歌。  
　　　松本还在奇怪为什么二宫要特别让他注意这么个人，却发现周围的人慢慢都停下说笑，放了手中的酒杯静静听着这歌声。  
　　　原本喧闹的建筑物里像以那高台为中心一圈圈扩散开沉静的气氛，渐渐什么声音都听不见，只有歌声在沁入波纹似的空气中。  
　　　松本暗自诧异着，也静下心欣赏起这曲子。  
　　　歌词并没什么新奇的，配乐美则美矣听起来也只是软弱的靡靡之音，只有那人的歌声，仿佛带有灵性一样，剔透圆润到能把人心魂震慑。  
　　　松本瞥了同样听得津津有味的二宫一眼：“你这里不是只收女人吗？”  
　　　“他是故人托我照顾的，和那些姑娘自然不同，只在这里卖个唱而已。”  
　　　“你让人家托你照顾的人来风月场所卖唱？”  
　　　“说是照顾，不如说是扔包袱给我。”二宫笑笑，眼中带了些冷意，“他天生膝盖有些毛病，别说学武，连普通杂务活都做不了，家里也没钱供他念书，我也没法除了他的毛病给他什么工作，又不能带回家养着，只能放这里当吉祥物。”  
　　　松本忍不住又向下面那个人看了一眼，他还是全然不在意周围人目光似的，唱完曲子，鞠了躬便回到帘子里面。  
　　　侧脸看过去还是挺精致的。  
　　　  
　　　台下的人在那人回去后就又恢复到喧喧嚷嚷的状态，似乎把他的出现当作件常事，听完曲子该做什么还是做什么。  
　　　松本收回视线，继续与二宫说话：“那人叫什么名字？”  
　　　“大野智。怎么，对他有兴趣？”  
　　　松本刚想说话，下面突然爆发出一阵巨大的吵闹声，盖过了他的声音。  
　　　“……怎么回事？”二宫皱起眉趴在围栏上往下看。  
　　　松本也回过头。楼下几个人推推搡搡着，正在把一个人往外拉。  
　　　那个被围在中间的人正是大野智，试图推拒着还是被往暗处直推，他脸上挂着温和的笑容，眼底却冷凝一片。  
　　　这种戏码在这里一天总要上演几次，也没人去给他解围。  
　　　  
　　　拉着他手腕的人松本和二宫都认识，三皇子拥簇的世家公子哥一个，平时与他们这些人没少作对，没想到竟然闹到这里。  
　　　二宫看清那人面孔，脸色一沉，刚想下去调解，就发现松本已经不在原来的座位上。  
　　　他正诧异地四顾找人，就发现松本已经站在楼下，抓着那公子哥的手硬把他们分开了。  
　　　  
　　　“……”  
　　　二宫挑高一眉，眼珠一转，突然笑起来。  
　　　  
　　　这边松本拉开两人的手就转身质问那人：“他明明不愿意，你还想硬抢人不成？”  
　　　公子哥瞪着松本的脸一副不可置信的神情：“我说松本大少爷，这里是什么地方？你平时事多就算了，还要管到这里？！给我让开！”  
　　　二宫也已经走下来，笑吟吟走上前：“他管不了，我是这里的老板，总能管吧？大野君平时在我们这就是负责唱唱曲，也不像那些姑娘是经过调教的，要是有什么失礼的地方冲撞了客人岂不是不美？”  
　　　那人冷笑一声：“你少来这一套，在这里的人说是卖艺不卖身，有几个是当真清白的？我就是想让他过来唱几首曲子，看得上他是他的福气。”  
　　　“这可真是不巧，大野君已经包给这边的松本少爷了，再怎么说也要讲究个先来后到，只能请客人你再另找个姑娘了。”  
　　　这话一说出来，松本和那男子都惊得瞪大双眼。  
　　　“你刚刚还在说他不卖，怎么就变成被包了？”  
　　　松本也想说点什么，但要是提出质问就是在给二宫拆台，只好闭嘴等下文。  
　　　他下意识向大野看了一眼，他只是安静地看着，像这边争论的焦点与他无关一样，发现松本在看他，便扬起嘴角冲他露出个很温和的柔软笑容。  
　　　那笑容软软糯糯的可爱得一塌糊涂。松本一口气哽在喉咙里，掩饰似的咳嗽几声转过视线。  
　　　二宫像是没察觉到他动静似的，继续和那人解释：“哎呀，今天樱井桑大驾光临我事一多就给忘记了，这才想起来不是。”  
　　　公子哥听他这话，心里不禁犯了嘀咕，往楼上一看，还真看见了樱井翔的脸，再想想这几人的关系，脸色一下子变了。  
　　　没必要就为了这种事与他们杠上。他心里有了计较，便横了手下一眼：“行了，今天算我倒霉，我再找别的人去。”说着便走远了。  
　　　走到远处，却是又回头瞪了大野一眼，吩咐了一个手下几句，才钻进人群里。  
　　　大野对二宫抱歉地笑了笑：“谢谢，二ノ。又给你添麻烦了。”  
　　　二宫哼了一声：“麻烦可不止这点呢，你先谢谢人家帮你解围吧。”  
　　　大野便转过来对松本微笑道：“刚才谢谢你，我还在担心要怎么办呢。”  
　　　“只是举手之劳没什么大不了的。”松本说完，拉着二宫问：“你说麻烦不止这点是什么意思？”  
　　　“那小子肯定是怀疑我们蒙他，派了人看到底是不是真的有这回事，”二宫说着，叹口气手搭在松本肩上：“看来只好辛苦你一下了。”  
　　　松本皱眉：“什么？”  
　　　二宫耸耸肩：“为绝后患，只好做做样子给他们看看了。”  
　　　松本越听越觉得不妙：“……你什么意思？”  
　　　二宫又装模作样叹口气：“不是包了么，总要做点符合的事情吧。”  
　　　  
　　　  
　　　  
　　　2.  
　　　“你开什么玩笑我又不喜欢男人！”  
　　　“就说做样子就行你好人当到底送佛送到西在一个房间里呆一晚还不成？谁也没逼你非要对人家做什么，就喝点酒聊聊天，睡到明天早上出来，这么点事能要了你命？”  
　　　松本被二宫堵得一句话也说不出来，只好瞪着他用眉毛表达自己的不满。  
　　　二宫却不管他还要做什么思想斗争，微笑着边挥手边咔咔咔把纸门拉上了。  
　　　松本在门口站了半天，还得回头面对房间里的人。  
　　　大野安静坐在一边，看见他转身，视线探询着像在问到底怎么回事。  
　　　松本握拳在唇边咳了一声：“那个、你还不知道我是谁吧？”  
　　　  
　　　聊天就聊天，他身正不怕影子斜，二宫总不可能坑他到这里。  
　　　  
　　　“刚才二ノ跟我说过，松本桑是吧？”大野笑得眉眼弯弯，“刚才真是谢谢你了。”  
　　　“也没什么，反正那个人我也认识，就是个纨绔子弟。”  
　　　松本在房间里晃了一圈，拿着酒壶和两个杯子坐到大野旁边：“出了点事，我现在得和你一直坐到明天早上……喝吗？”  
　　　大野点点头接了杯子过去，自己斟了杯酒送到嘴边。  
　　　松本却没怎么碰那酒壶，他想着赶紧让大野喝醉睡着自己也放下心好出去，手撑在身后仰天研究着天花板上面纹路。  
　　　二宫选的这房间倒没像寻常客人寻欢用的普通屋子那样到处摆着三流九道的东西，一眼看过去还挺整洁，整洁到都没什么生活感，房间一旁摆着个镂空架子，上面摆了些纸墨砚台之类的东西。  
　　　……这布置实在太不符合二宫的作风了。  
　　　松本正想问大野知不知道这房间是谁住的，抬眼看过去，却一下子愣住了。  
　　　  
　　　“大野桑，你脸怎么这么红……？”  
　　　大野迷蒙着眼睛看向他：“……嗯？”  
　　　不止是他的脸色，从耳朵到脖颈甚至露在外面的手腕指尖，没有一处不是透着某种不正常的红晕，连眼眸里都像含着水意湿润着，怎么看也不像单纯喝醉的样子。  
　　　松本看看被放在一边的酒壶，心里明白过来，恨不得掐死二宫和也个唯恐天下不乱的。  
　　　大野似乎也察觉出不对劲，微敞开领口往旁边挪了几下，神色挣扎。  
　　　他连呼吸都像带了灼人热度，声音低得听不清楚：“……我就知道他送东西进来就没安好心……”  
　　　松本只觉得尴尬，自己耳朵也红起来：“那个、你还好吧……”  
　　　“我没事，应该过一会儿就会好的、”话说到这里大野突然急促地喘了一声，一下子倒下去，正好窝在墙角背对着松本，“……你可以先出去一下吗？”  
　　　“好、”松本慌忙站起来，迅速拉开门走出去，深呼吸几次试图平复狂躁的心跳，突然就听见门那边陡然拔高的声音，连忙退开几步。  
　　　薄薄一层纸门什么也挡不住，尤其这地方就是为了催发暧昧情愫连隔音都不会做，房里裹着甜腻情欲又带着哽咽的呻吟声仿佛在他耳边忽近忽远地晃。  
　　　松本咬咬牙抬起脚步往远处走，却听见房里咚的一声，紧接着就是叮里咣当一阵乱七八糟的声音。  
　　　人家也不欠他什么，说到底还是他把酒递给大野的，松本越想越不安，还是拉了门走进去，正看见房间里瓶瓶罐罐倒了一片砸了一地碎片，大野缩成一团衣衫凌乱着，脸上汗水蜿蜒而下眼角红成一片，看上去色情又可怜。  
　　　  
　　　  
　　　  
　　　3.  
　　　大野明显是被药力逼得急了，连腰带都是半缠半解，手伸进去胡乱抚摸着，下身还在榻榻米上磨蹭着，场面凌乱的不行。  
　　　他应该是听见开门声音，也没抬头，只是把身体蜷缩成更小一团，浑身颤抖着，明明刚才松本出去时还呻吟着的，现在却一声不吭。  
　　　松本看得无端心疼，快步走过去，手指刚搭到大野肩膀上，就引来对方身体剧颤着打开他手的反应。  
　　　“别、碰我……”  
　　　简直就是一个字一个字硬挤出来的，声音像是在强行压抑着什么，带着好听的哭音，落在松本耳中不知怎的就引起一片滚烫热度。  
　　　他从没有处理这种事的经验，在一边看着也只能干着急。大野手指抠在榻榻米上像是要离他远一些，皮肤与衣物磨蹭着，反而更糟糕，连一厘都没挪动，狠狠喘了几下，声音越发哽咽。  
　　　松本实在看不下去，硬把大野翻过来，伸手想解他衣服帮他疏解，又被大野打开了。  
　　　他眼眶里晃着的水光好像随时要掉下来，瞪着松本的表情却是凶狠的，只是那凶相中似乎又含了些绝望和乞求，看得人心都要疼起来。  
　　　松本只好放柔了声音跟他解释：“大野桑，你再这样下去说不定要憋出什么毛病，我没有别的意思，只是想帮你一下。”  
　　　大野只是盯着他，咬着下唇，身体微微颤抖着，面色红得仿佛要滴下血来。  
　　　松本以为他是没听清，又说了两遍，大野却只是扭头不看他，嘴唇微微蠕动几下。  
　　　声音太小听不清楚，松本垂下头，耳朵都要贴在大野唇边了才听清他在说什么。  
　　　“……会、给你添麻烦………”  
　　　这都什么时候了还要说这种话，松本听的心都纠起来，直接把大野抱在怀里，解开他腰带。当手贴在他身体上的时候才能稍微体会到一些大野的辛苦，身体滚烫得仿佛要烧起火来，触手皆是热烫沁着细汗的平滑肌肤，仅仅手指在小腹上滑动的动作都能让大野克制不住的喊出细碎的声音。  
　　　这药效除了催情似乎还有些让人失去力气的作用，大野被松本抱着，一点反抗都没有，软着手脚任由松本动作，只有呼吸声湿漉漉打在他肩窝里，乖顺得猫崽儿一样。  
　　　松本搂着他细瘦的腰，咬咬牙压下心里莫名升腾的旖念，手滑到大野下身，抚上早已火热如同烙铁的器官，上下滑动起来。  
　　　这是他第一次触碰别的男人的东西，也没想象中那么抵触——不如说就算有些芥蒂，在听见大野微颤着的低吟以后也都抛在一边了。  
　　　握住的瞬间大野就从喉咙深处泄出愉悦似的声音，也许还掺了些别的情绪，松本也没心思仔细分辨，想着让大野快点出来，试着拿自己平时用来舒解的方式套弄着，拇指按在顶端轻轻摩挲着，掌心和滚烫的部分紧紧贴合快速地动作，另外的手指揉弄着下面的囊袋，两只手都让暧昧的液体搞得湿滑。  
　　　大野喊出来的声音断断续续时高时低，却都是一样的催情，粘腻又甜软，听进耳中简直就是要命的诱惑。  
　　　明知道这是个男人，甚至和自己认识还不超过两个时辰，松本还是悲哀地发现自己有了反应。  
　　　……这不是开玩笑呢吗。有一个在情欲里挣扎的还嫌不够是怎样。  
　　　松本望着天花板无奈地自问自答，可惜身体的热度一点也没降下去，反而像被大野传染了一样越发燥热不安起来。  
　　　他本不是一个急色的人，即使觉着起了感觉也可以咬咬牙忍着。大野却已经是濒临爆发的阶段，眼角湿润着无意识扭着腰把自己往松本手里送，衣衫凌乱缝隙间潮红肤色艳丽得一塌糊涂。  
　　　“呜、啊啊……松本、桑…啊……！”  
　　　单看着他这副样子松本就觉得有什么东西按耐不住破土而出，自我安慰着反正也是临门一脚就是为了让大野快点出来，轻轻舔咬上对方通红的耳尖，含着软骨一点一点像要吞噬一样啃食着，舌尖卷着温热吐息在他耳窝里肆虐。  
　　　大野一下子剧烈颤抖起来，小声地一遍遍叫着松本桑松本桑……手指攀在他肩膀上死死扣住，然后整个人脱力地软在他怀里。  
　　　松本吻吻他额角，将犹自喘息着的大野放开让他躺倒，自己站起身想在房间里找点东西擦手。  
　　　指间黏糊糊的液体要掉不掉顺着皮肤流动，微苦又咸涩的气味，出乎意料并不令人讨厌。  
　　　松本在房间里转了两圈，边想着出去以后先替大野揍二宫一顿，又烦恼起一会儿该如何面对他，虽说他行得正坐得端自觉没做什么糟心事，却不知道大野会如何感想。  
　　　总之先道歉吧……他想，然后思绪就被身后陡然冒出来的呻吟声打断了。  
　　　“——？！”  
　　　松本迟疑着回过头，才发现大野正在榻榻米上挣扎着，非常难受的模样。他赶紧走过去，就看见大野的脸色一点也没有好转，反而更加瑰红，连眼珠都隐隐透着血色，表情既像是恍惚又像是抗拒，咬着下唇的门齿微微颤抖着，时不时泄出声音。  
　　　这药效怎么不减反增了？松本心里疑惑着，转瞬间也把这问题抛在脑后，开口试图问大野：“大野桑…你——”  
　　　他的话立刻被打断了，大野哽咽着努力伸出一只手像是要把他推开：“不行、不…你、你离远点……”  
　　　松本这时候哪里还能听他的，兀自抓住大野手腕把他拉回来，语气恳切地与他说话：“大野桑，你哪里不舒服说出来就是，我没关系。”  
　　　大野只是一个劲胡乱地摇头，手想缩回来却没有一点力气，松本身上清淡的香料味道此刻在他感觉中就如同浓艳开放的牡丹一般卷着勾人心魂的馥郁香气，缠得他连脑子都开始发晕，连自己究竟在做些什么都不是很清楚，只是咬着舌尖嘴唇靠痛觉勉强找回一丝清明，奈何松本却完全不明白他的处境，还在一味靠近他。  
　　　最后大野终于忍耐不住自己动作起来，一只手伸到下面隔着衣服磨蹭，手指也不再推拒，反而掐在松本手腕上，也不知是要拉近还是要他不要动，只是自己缓慢又发狠地在地上像要刮掉皮肉似的摩擦着身体。  
　　　松本在一边看着都觉得难受，慌慌张张伸手想把大野拉起来，却被靠过来的滚烫温度晃了心神，一时间没听清大野在说什么。  
　　　“……痒……”  
　　　“……大野桑？你说什么？”  
　　　大野被血液里蜿蜒流淌滚动着的嘶吼情欲逼得眼睛熏红，连理智都要消磨殆尽，只觉得眼前这个人身上温柔的香气裹住自己，带着肯定能解决自己燥热火毒的良方，下意识就往他贴过去：“痒、……好热……好热、”  
　　　松本还没来得及问是哪里热，手就被拉过去，牵引着往大野身后的入口探去。  
　　　“等、大野桑？！”  
　　　他没控制住音量惊得叫出声，却被大野抬起头时的模样震的什么话也说不出口了。  
　　　“难受……热、呜……啊啊…！”  
　　　水光潋滟的眼睛里映着自己的倒影，偏偏又被里面模糊不清的情绪微微扭曲了身形。  
　　　看上去就像自己也在用同样热切的视线注视着这个人一样。  
　　　  
　　　手指已经被吞进两个指节，没有润滑有些干涩，里面的热量却能把人逼疯，柔软内壁像有生命一样自主贴覆在入侵物体上，还在一动一动将手指往更深处推进。  
　　　大野自己的指尖缠着松本的往里面胡乱地顶弄，毫无章法的戳刺也能让他发出甜腻的声音，不知不觉间已经挤进去三根指头，稍微一动作就能引起大野的战栗。  
　　　松本觉得自己全身上下的青筋血管都在暴动，身体叫嚣着赶快顺着这人心意把他拆吃入腹，理智却一个劲拉响警报如果这样趁人之危不管出于什么原因都是罪大恶极。  
　　　他这边厢没有什么动作，大野却已经整个人瘫在他怀里小声啜泣起来。  
　　　“じゅ、润……润、帮帮我……啊，啊啊…好热，好难受……”  
　　　听见他软糯带着祈求语气念出自己名字的那一刻，松本脑子里那根理智的弦瞬间崩断了。  
　　　  
　　　两个人衣衫都解得差不多，肌肤相亲稍微磨蹭几下都是惊人的烧灼温度。  
　　　松本深深喘了一口气，手指轻轻顺着大野汗湿的脸颊线条抚摸，再滑到他漂亮的脖颈胸线，最后沿着腰腹抚上柔韧大腿，觉得自己快要溺死在这个人身上。  
　　　仅仅进入了半分钟不到，内里温热黏膜纠缠不清的感觉就让他连神志都不清晰只想狠狠贯穿大野的身体让他哭叫求饶，不，是连告饶的力气都没有。  
　　　大野却是已经失了神的恍惚模样，身体颤抖着双臂环在松本脖颈上凑上去胡乱地亲吻，柔软嘴唇蹭在皮肤上，像是被体内蒸腾快意揉弄成无可依靠的幼兽一般，可爱的让人想把他融进骨血。  
　　　松本克制不住吻上他嘴唇，舌尖缠在一起气息同样凌乱，一手捞起大野绵软的腰另一手拉高他大腿，由慢而快动作起来。  
　　　他并没和男人做过这档事，只是凭着感觉冲撞，好在大野也被药效搞得晕头晕脑，单纯的摩擦都能令他闷哼出声。  
　　　唇瓣柔软胶粘如同软糖，松本贪恋地用牙齿轻轻啃噬大野下唇，模模糊糊想着这人嘴还真是小之类的事，下面不知顶到什么地方，大野猛然拔高声线一下子叫了出来，两腿都开始挣动。  
　　　松本像觉得他反应新奇似的，之后每一下都狠狠撞在那地方，搞得大野狼狈不堪声音都变了调子，汗水成股往下砸，全身都在触电一样一个劲打颤。  
　　　“啊啊……！呜啊、不、不要……啊！”  
　　　口中两方粘腻唾液分不清属于谁，下面也是快要融化的灭顶快感，大野几乎要被弄到窒息，抽噎着扭着腰想要逃离，松本把他按实在自己怀里，咬上通红耳垂，又在大野的哭叫声里在他圆滑肩膀上留下一个深红色的吻痕。  
　　　  
　　　那之后反反覆覆又做了几次，直到大野被弄得什么也射不出来，彻底失去意识以后才结束。  
　　　  
　　　4.  
　　　——到底为什么会发生这种事啊？！  
　　　松本抱着头无声地哀嚎着，旁边躺着睡得正熟的大野。  
　　　  
　　　两个人全身上下都是赤裸的，虽然窗子开了一夜，仔细闻闻还是能察觉出空气流动里一丝微妙的体液味道，大野从薄薄被子里伸出来的胳膊肩膀上面还有些青紫的痕迹。  
　　　最主要的是，现在松本自己脑袋里关于昨天那些过于巨大的信息量已经快把他的太阳穴撑爆了。  
　　　怎么就和一个男人做了？！  
　　　……不，按事情的发展过程应该是他把一个男人做了，还做了不只一两次。  
　　　…………  
　　　现在不是想昨天到底怎么做的时候……！松本自己甩甩头把昨夜的绮丽记忆赶出脑袋，揉了两下通红耳尖，又有些心虚地回头看看大野，似乎暂时没有醒的迹象，他小心地松了口气。  
　　　虽说这事不管怎么说也得赖在二宫和也那个唯恐天下不乱的祸害身上，但实际执行的还是松本自己。  
　　　他扪心自问要是自己遇上这种情况，大概醒来第一件事就是先把上了自己的人宰了然后再把设计他的人宰了，管他什么后果人情，敢对他做出这种事就是找死。  
　　　虽然大野的性格看上去软了些，可昨天那样的情况下还试图抵抗药力，也没有怪罪松本的意思，反而还说要给他添麻烦，说到底也是有着自己的坚持和倔强的正常男人。  
　　　……就算被记恨了他也没什么好说的。松本叹了口气。  
　　　  
　　　大野眼角还有些未退散的浅红和泪痕，头发也是乱成一团，看起来竟有些慵懒的媚意。  
　　　松本心里暗叹着，忍不住轻抚上他眉间眼角，小声说了句“对不起”，指尖仍有些眷恋地绕着大野鬓发脸侧滑到下颌，才站起身轻手轻脚走出房间。  
　　　就在纸门被拉上之后，躺在薄毯里的大野缓缓睁开眼睛，神情有些复杂地摸摸刚被松本碰过的地方，眉毛纠成八字，耳根却是发烫的，小声念着些什么，拉着被角把自己整个人缩进去。  
　　　  
　　　“哟，终于下来了？”  
　　　樱井咬着根肉干坐在厅里，看见松本一脸灰暗地走下来，笑着向他挥挥手。  
　　　旁边二宫哼笑着又倒了杯酒，直接和樱井说话：“再不下来我们那个小可怜才要惨了，本来身体就不太好。”  
　　　松本看见二宫只觉得额角直跳，大步走过去直接抓着他衣领把他从座位上提起来：“你到底什么意思？！做这种事你觉得有趣吗？！”  
　　　二宫比松本矮了几分，这一拎衣领差点要把他拉得踮起脚尖腾空来，气势却不减几分，只是挑高了眉毛玩味地笑：“当然有趣，有趣得我都要仰天大笑三声哈哈哈了。再说了，享受到的人又不止我一个。昨天晚上我偶尔经过门口，里面那声音哟，啧啧啧，连我一个开妓院的人听了都觉得脸红啊。”  
　　　松本脸上一阵红一阵白：“你——他是个男人！你用这种方法让他被另一个男人上了，就不怕他恨你吗？！”  
　　　“我知道他的个性，他也不是第一次被我这么坑了，只是这次是把他整个人卖出去而已。他还是欠着我人情的，不会和我闹脾气。你还是想想要怎么面对人家吧。”  
　　　二宫说完，轻轻松松掰开松本已经松动的手指，坐回去与樱井对饮起来。  
　　　酒杯相撞，声音清脆。松本心里却是乱成一团，狠狠瞪了这两人一眼，坐到一边喝起闷酒。  
　　　“反正你别提了裤子就走人，我不管你是要被骂还是被打，总之给我拿出和你长相符合的气势把我家孩子安抚好了，就不跟你要初夜的价钱了。”  
　　　一边二宫轻声笑着，还说着让松本的闷火更盛一层的话。  
　　　但他还真的没法反驳，总得等大野睡醒了和他解释清楚再离开，就算尴尬，也不能真的把大野留在这里，他还不至于混账到这个地步。  
　　　  
　　　“おーちゃん？起床了？”  
　　　门那边有人轻轻敲了两下，然后响起了阵有些沙哑的明朗声音。  
　　　大野抬起上身慢慢披了件衣服：“嗯，相叶ちゃん你进来吧。”  
　　　“はい～上午好啊おーちゃん，睡得——呜哇抱歉我什么也没看见！”  
　　　大野好笑地看着慌里慌张蒙住眼睛一连后退几步的相叶雅纪：“相叶ちゃん，没关系啦。”  
　　　相叶战战兢兢放下手，仔细看看屋里，有些疑惑地问他：“……诶？我还想问是哪个姑娘这么热情的，怎么没人了？”  
　　　“……”大野眼神暗了暗，苦笑起来：“哪来的姑娘，要真和这里的女人做了二ノ会骂死我的。”  
　　　相叶有些回不过神来：“啊？不是姑娘那……”  
　　　“你就别问了，横竖不是什么好事。”  
　　　相叶把手里餐盘放下，又小心看看大野赤裸胸腹上那些或青或紫的痕迹，觉得脸上有点烧。  
　　　不是女人，那就是男人了……怪不得一脸无奈又纠结的神情。  
　　　……不对呀，没记得这家店里有小倌啊。  
　　　话说小倌应该也没下手这么狠的吧，这一眼看过去就没一块正常的肤色，估计大野得是下面那个。话说连他这么温和的性子都要觉得纠结，做的是得有多激烈……  
　　　相叶心里啧啧叹着，等着大野把饭吃了些，才走出去。  
　　　  
　　


	7. Chapter 7

04.包帯

“刚才说的你都听懂了吗？”

青年吞了口唾沫，紧张地点点头，僵硬的肌肉随着他的动作将脖颈拉扯出韧而酸的声音。

相叶轻笑了几声。男人的笑声很有感染力。在黑道组织里讨生活的人很少能有笑得像他这么阳光的。青年忍不住想，这到底是相叶用于迷惑人的表象，还是在这样的环境里他依旧能笑得如此天真无邪。

“别紧张。”相叶拍了拍他的肩膀：“这不是你第一次执行任务，对吗？就像以往一样，做好分配给你的事就行了。”

青年摇摇头：“我不是在紧张这个。”

相叶睁大双眼——这表情真的就和普通的工作没两三年的年轻人没什么两样，如果只是表象，那他的伪装简直天衣无缝，然后他似乎想起了什么：“因为你要见BOSS？没必要啦，松润不是会故意为难下属的人。”

也不是因为这个。一个会允许下面的人叫他昵称的黑道头子，的确不至于多可怕。青年心里嘀咕，但最终没有说出口，只是拘谨地笑了笑，权当相叶说中了要害。

推开门的前一秒，相叶鼓励地拍了拍他的肩膀。他深深地吸了一口气，换上拖鞋，走进房间。

BOSS的办公室不是一般人能进来的。被分派重要任务的干部经过传唤方可进入。其他人里，只有松本润信任的对象可以随意出入，人数并不多，而使青年紧张到胃隐隐作痛的那一位就被包含在这有限的数量里。

房间内部装饰并不奢华，更重视整洁与自然的优雅，与房门外他们组织统一的死气沉沉的配色不同，更像是某种生活空间。青年不敢随意打量，始终半低着头，视线落在地毯上，注意到脚下温暖厚实的触感。似乎是羊毛与荨麻编织的。

房间里温度很高，应该说有点没必要的高。青年额头上很快出了薄薄一层汗。好在这里的空气并不压抑，没有呼吸困难的感觉。

有脚步声传来。不止一个人。青年的心跳声止不住加快，他甚至怀疑自己胸膛里的声音会不会回响在这空旷的房间里。

“您好。”他听见脚步声停止，微弯下腰。

“你是知念侑李？”

他听过松本的声音。那种微微混杂着鼻音的声音很有辨识度。

知念点点头：“是。”

现在他没必要继续保持行礼等待的姿势了。他抬起头，看见坐在办公桌前的松本，还有站在他身边，神情显得有些困倦的大野。

敬仰的对象就在眼前。知念眨眨眼，刻意放轻呼吸，以免自己的兴奋过于明显，被松本看出什么端倪。

大野似乎注意到他的视线，抬起眼皮，朝他笑了笑，又垂下头，手搭上松本的椅背。动作中流露出一种自然的亲昵。

组织内部所有人都对松本和大野的关系或多或少有所耳闻，知念也不例外，因此他没有表现得多么惊讶。

松本只在最开始扫了知念两眼，接着便一直低着头翻阅手里的文件，语气沉稳：“这次可能会与长濑组发生冲突，有备无患，人数越多越好。相叶向我推荐的你，别辜负他的信任。”

知念应了声是，忍不住又看了大野一眼。对方没有回视他，只是用一种有点黏软的语气问松本：“我也一起去吗？”

大野桑像是刚睡醒。知念想。

但是刚才他是和松本一起走出来的。所以他是在这里睡下的？

另外两人自然不会知道他在揣测之前发生了什么。松本抬头瞥了大野一眼：“你想去？有必要吗？”

“不是你说的有备无患嘛。”

语气亲密得像是在撒娇。仿佛他们不是在谈论枪火冲突，而是在商场里商量该买哪件衣服更适合今天的晚宴。

松本显然不太想让大野这样的一面被外人看见。当然，也有可能是他不想让自己在爱人面前的表现被外人看见。他硬梆梆地结束了这话题：“行了。你想去就去。保护好自己就行。”

知念清晰地看见大野微笑着捏了捏松本的肩膀。也许那是他们之间的暗语。青年不禁好奇那双手在握紧贝瑞塔92时与抚摸在人身上时的不同。

他回过神，正对上松本的视线。深邃又暗藏探究和某些危险的东西。知念慌张地低下头。

房间里一时陷入沉默。青年能听见手心里慢慢渗出汗水的幽暗声音。

但这里的诡秘气氛似乎对大野没有产生任何影响。知念听见大野小声打了个哈欠，接着是松本有些无奈的声音：“你今天睡得够久了，怎么还这么困。打起点精神行吗？”

“嗯……因为上午那个会议太无聊了嘛。而且我根本没怎么睡啊，刚才你不是——”

松本直接把他的话截断了：“你出去吧。有什么问题找相叶就好。这次行动由你们两人带的队伍是关键，小心行事。”

知念知道他这话是对自己说的，慌不迭地应是后转身走了出去。尽管他的速度已经快得像在逃跑，大野剩下的那半截话还是钻进了他耳朵里。

“——刚才你不是在我睡得好好的时候直接给我折腾醒了吗？”

松本见门已经被关上，才伸手把大野拉过去，按在桌子和自己中间。

“你还知道你醒过？在这儿杵着跟个幽灵似的，困就回去睡，出来干什么。”

大野眨着眼，很无辜地说着：“相叶酱说那孩子很仰慕我，让我出来看看他。”

松本一挑眉：“所以你自告奋勇说要参加这次的行动？”

大野点点头：“相叶酱说这样可能会起到点激励他的效果。”

组织内部是需要某种偶像崇拜的精神力量的。松本没说什么，伸手揉了揉大野的腰。男人嘶了一下，皱了皱眉。

松本哼了一声，手上力道倒是轻缓了不少：“知道疼，下次就别花那么长时间跪坐着画画。”

“明明是刚才被你弄的……”大野小声反驳着，被松本掐了一把膝盖，不甘心地扁着嘴，再没言语。

松本帮他按摩了一会儿，能感觉到手下的肌肉慢慢舒缓开。大约是真困得狠了，大野的下巴一点一点的，努力撑着眼皮，像是在与睡魔作斗争。

松本叹了口气，拍了他大腿两下：“去睡吧。等晚饭的时候我叫你。”

大野含糊地嗯了一声，揉揉眼睛，低头在松本鼻尖上亲了一下，磨磨蹭蹭地往房间里面的卧室走。

“后天就是行动日期了，你这两天暂时别画画，好好休息。”

大野懒洋洋地挥了下手：“只要你不来骚扰我。”

 

知念做梦都没想到他会和大野分在同一小组，而且是他的部下（虽然是暂时的）。

他们潜伏在巷口，在这里可以看见Ode餐厅灯光的变化，同时方便行动。为了这次谈判，双方组织各自出了二十人观察周边情况。长濑组的二十人中有八人是他们的卧底，巡查时直接无视了这条小巷。

只要等到餐厅里面灯光熄灭的那一刻。知念紧盯着不远处的玻璃窗，生怕错过一毫秒的变化。

有人在他背后低声说了句：“没必要盯得这么紧啦。nino会拖出足够的时间给相叶酱他们的，最要紧的是让那边控制好谈判局面，我们出场只是为了加一笔筹码。”

知念回过头，声音像在轻叹：“大野桑……”

大野看了他一眼，眼角弯弯：“我听说过你的事。这么年轻，已经很能干了。没必要把自己逼得太紧。”

光是大野对自己有所认知这一点就让年轻人脑袋有些恍惚，一时间几乎要忘记自己处在什么场合，下意识说道：“我很久以前、还在别的地方干的时候，曾经看过你和敌对组织的枪战。”

大野有点惊讶地微微瞪大眼睛。知念回过神，舔了舔嘴唇，放低声音，边专注地看向餐厅，边说下去：“我那时候是在街道上面的店里打工，听见枪响，刚开始我还不知道那是什么，后来听见有人的尖叫声，那种震耳欲聋的响声还在持续。店里所有人都慌得不行，我站在窗边，看见你蹲在车后面。黑色的宾利。对面有五个人，你这边只有你自己。你先开枪，放倒了两个人，而且故意没有瞄准要害，一个人是左肩膀，一个人是右小腿。接着对面朝一楼的店铺开了一枪，你似乎很生气，故意跳出去吸引火力，但是移动得很快，没有人射中。你利用墙壁作掩护，那个角度很不好射击，所以你朝电线杆开了几枪，跳弹伤了其中一个人的手。只剩下两个人的时候，他们明显慌了，想抓路人来要挟你，但是在你出去的前一刻，警车来了。”

大野一直在静静地聆听知念的话。青年语速慢慢变快，似乎是想把自己的心情一股脑全倒出来：“我记得那一天的每一个细节。街上的火药味，开枪射击时的响声，路人的尖叫，警笛的声音，还有你开枪时果断流畅的动作，从那天开始，我就一直在以你为目标。”

大野苦笑了一声：“我没什么了不起的，现在都33岁了，你们年轻人肯定动得比我流畅比我快。”

知念还想说什么，却见餐厅内的灯光突然消失，远处隐约传来什么响动。

他做了个手势，小组成员早已蓄势待发，迅速冲出小巷，直冲向餐厅大门。

 

作战计划很明确。由二宫谈判争取时间，相叶带人控制房间内长濑组要员，知念这组是扰乱加控制长濑组的小兵。双方的战力也早已掌握。最近警方查得很紧，两边人都必须极力避免大规模的武装冲突。几个人的伤亡固然在所难免。只要能控制住局面，应该可以让对方暂时打消入侵他们组地盘的念头。

结果正如松本预料的。对方在损失了十几个干部以后只能灰溜溜地选择退让，二宫汇报时也只说他们这边有三四个人受了轻伤，算是大获全胜。

但是松本没想到受伤的人里居然有大野一个。执行任务的组员汇报完工作各自散了，队长级别的几个与大野熟稔些，围着他问东问西。

松本看见大野捂着侧腹的动作，皱眉直接走过去，二宫和相叶注意到他，让了条路出来。

松本瞪着大野：“你这怎么回事？我不是说了让你保护好自己吗？”

大野人畜无害地笑了笑：“后辈在，有点想耍帅，结果玩脱了。只是擦伤，没事。”

松本扫了知念一眼。青年愧疚地低下头：“我冲得太远，没找到掩体，大野桑是为了掩护我才受伤的。”

大野拍了拍知念的肩膀，把他拉出松本的视线范围，往走廊里推：“我都说了是我自己的事。你别在意。今天回去好好休息一下。这次任务完成得很好，继续加油。”

知念也意识到大野是在帮他挡松本，抿着唇，沉默地点了点头，转身离开。

松本黑着脸，等大野终于转过身来看他，扯着他的手腕直接往自己的办公室拉。

大野呲牙咧嘴地走着，努力迈大步伐以免伤口被拉扯，朝见怪不怪的二宫和相叶挥手告别。

松本推开门，大野甚至没等他动手，自己便一屁股坐到地毯上，松本抓着他脚踝拉下鞋子的力道有些重，疼得他有点想躲，好在松本的动作很快，把他上衣和鞋子都扒了下来放到门口，然后将他拦腰抱了起来。

其实松本并不需要出去战斗，除了年轻时被家族训练的时光以外，其他时间，他只需要坐在办公桌前对下属发号施令即可。大野偶尔会疑惑松本到底为了什么健身练武。

他不是在抱怨。毕竟最直接的受益人就是他自己。松本的宽肩窄腰给大野带来的好处算是全方位的。赏心悦目又触感极佳。

大野还在神游。松本已经从橱柜里拿出了医疗箱，他小心地掀开大野用来紧急处理的纱布，紧接着脸色又黑了许多。

其实真的只是擦伤，子弹没有留在大野体内，只不过那一小块肉被子弹带掉了，出血量大了点，现在伤口往外渗着血，看上去有点吓人，但并不危险。松本确认了一下情况，用酒精在伤口周边消毒清理后，将医用棉按在伤口上，先贴了纱布，接着拿绷带仔细地包扎。

“你又受伤了。”松本语气不佳。

“我以前经常受伤的，为了你。”

大野说着，有点讨好性质地凑过去。松本没有买账，将他按回原地，又叹了口气。

大野见他眉头有松动的迹象，再接再厉道：“疼。润君你轻点，不然小伤也要被你弄大了。”

他语气软绵绵的，听不出特别疼的意思，但松本还是放轻了动作。大野坐在沙发上，松本缠绷带时会一次次环住他，最后停下动作，任大野将下巴搁在自己肩膀上。

松本低声说：“下次别出去了。年纪也大了，膝盖又不好，你继续负责鉴别方面的工作就行了，没必要参与这种事。”

大野环着他的腰，故意调侃道：“你就比我小3岁。”

“你知道我比你年轻就好。”松本反调侃回去：“中年大叔就好好在家歇着就行了。”

他顿了顿，轻吻了大野的额头：“现在已经不是我们需要自己打拼的时候了。你该休息了。”

大野无言地点点头，抚上松本的脖颈，将他拉下来接吻。

房间里的温度慢慢升高。接吻的水声变得粘腻，大野早先已经做过激烈运动，这姿势弄得他后背肌肉发疼，被咬着下唇，喘息声听起来有些不满。

松本将他放倒在沙发上，沿着他胸口一寸寸亲吻。大野能感觉到自己上方的躯体体温的变化。

自从松本16岁那年他们把第一次交待给彼此，血就成了松本的隐秘性癖之一。大野没法责怪他，直到今天，松本的汗水和鲜血混杂的气味依旧可以将他带回多年前那个迷乱疯狂的夜晚。那种兴奋和堕落感算是他们共享的秘密。

他们那时甚至没有在交往，两边各自都有自慰时幻想的对象，这么多年大野也没问过松本当时心里装的是谁（反正大野那时候才不会想着自己组长的儿子自慰）。只能说是朋友关系，但也没多亲密。大野仗着年长不想对松本太尊敬，而松本也不中意大野的态度。不知那天因为什么吵起来，组员们不会掺和这种打架，练习剑道的和室周围没有人，只有他俩打架时愤怒的喝骂声和拳打脚踢的声音回响着。

直到两人都有些累了，松本跨坐在大野身上，气喘吁吁地瞪着下面的人。他看见大野双眼明亮平静的模样，鬼使神差地低下头吻住对方。

他们都不记得事情到底怎么发展的了。回过神来，两个人已经在激烈地接吻，松本嘴角被打出的血渗进唾液中，少年汗水的气味和青涩的体液味道充斥在房间里。

第一次的经历实在太混乱，做完以后，大野还被上司罚了关禁闭。他一瘸一拐地往小黑屋走时，被松本拉着去了组长面前。大野听着松本结结巴巴地跟他父亲解释说要和这个人交往，还有些没回过神。

那时候那个小小的朝气蓬勃的少年多可爱啊。大野咬住下唇，将呻吟声堵在口中，看着松本在自己小腹受伤的那一片舔吻的动作，忍不住想。

肌肉收缩时难免会扯到伤口，细细麻麻的，疼和痒让大野想逃，但只要一动作，就又会拉扯出一大片疼痛。松本的舌尖停留在大野肚脐，舌苔滑过颤抖着的皮肤表面时，上方会传来承受不住的闷哼。

大野被欺负得有点委屈。以前的润君舍不得他疼，不会做这么坏心眼的事。也不知道这几年怎么了，情事里总会想方设法弄哭他。

再说一遍，他不是在抱怨。他涨疼的下身就是证据。

松本慢慢地褪下他的裤子。若是大野把腰完全抬高，伤口可能会疼，所以松本只拉开他的膝盖，小心翼翼地把大野身上的衣物全剥下去。

润滑和扩张的速度很慢，更像在挑逗。大野难耐地扭着腰，又被牢牢地按回去。

松本的唇舌还是徘徊在大野小腹，疼痛已经转化为了电流般细碎的快感。手指埋在他体内，不太积极地抽动着。

大野已经察觉到松本的目的。大概这次是为了让他明白没保护好自己的下场，刻意把这场性爱转化成某种程度上的折磨，好让大野知道教训。

不然现在回荡在房间里的他的求饶声就没意义了。

左右都是折磨，倒不如让他真的疼。大野又吐出一句哀求，全身紧绷着，热得快要融化。

他想让松本进入自己，占有自己，最好能把他干进沙发里面。然而对方只是亲吻着他的胸口和小腹，手指浅浅地抽动着，完全无视了内壁缠绕上来时热情的挽留。

“润君……”大野听见自己的啜泣声：“进来、我不行了……”

松本沉默着啄吻他的眼角。

大野见他不为所动，喉咙深处发出了一声柔软的哀鸣。

“太激烈的话你的伤口会裂开的。”松本握住大野的手吻了吻，将他的双手握在一起，用绷带缠了几圈，确定大野没法自由活动了，才拉开他的腿放到沙发靠背上。

大野起初不明白松本绑住他手的目的，直到松本缓慢地插进来开始动作，他才意识到这场漫长的情事还没有到尽头。对方只是慢悠悠地摆着腰，享受着大野体内的温暖和紧致，完全没有满足大野的意思。

大野的性器始终保持着坚硬，积攒的快感不够让他跨过顶峰，但也不会使那里失去兴趣。从这个角度，他可以清楚地看见松本进出时自己的性器可怜兮兮地摇晃着祈求关注的景象。

他一遍遍喊着松本的名字，告诉他自己想射，求他快一点，但得到的回应只有几个带着笑意的亲吻。

突然，有人敲了敲门。

大野看向门的方向，虽然他只能看见沙发靠背。偶尔会有这样在他们做爱中途被打断的情况，松本总会不耐烦地叫对面的人滚远点。

然而这一次，松本只说了一句：“进来吧。”

随着门被打开，大野能听见自己血液在沸腾和冻结之间游走的声音。他摇着头，试图把自己的腿收回来。即使他被藏在沙发这边，只要看见松本半跪在沙发上，靠背上还搁着条腿的景象，任谁也能猜到他们在干什么。

松本抓着他的大腿，朝他笑了笑，接着平静地向来人问话。

大野羞耻得不行，只能忍住声音以消除自己的存在感，也许进来的人一直低着头，不会看见沙发这边发生着什么。

那声音很陌生，也许他不知道大野是谁。男人努力编织着几乎不存在的可能性，没曾想，松本突然狠狠地撞进来，直顶在他渴求已久的地方，手也伸到下面握着他的性器律动。经过这么长时间的折磨，大野的身体已经变得过于敏感，被他这么一弄，一下子射了出来。

带着些苦闷与解脱的呻吟声回荡在房间里，松本满意地看着大野一点点回过神后又羞又恼的神情。

关门声随后响起。松本没有再给大野喘息的时间，将他抱起来坐在自己腿上，抓着他的腿狠狠顶进去。

“这样、”松本边动边喘着笑道：“明天、组里又会有新的…传言了、”

大野恨恨地在他肩膀上咬了一口：“你都快把我当金丝雀养了，还嫌组里传言少？”

松本掰着他的头与他接吻，舌尖交缠着，喘息声越发深沉：“不够，我要让所有人都知道你是我的。没有人可以伤害你。”

大野偏着头：“……你不是在嫉妒侑李吧？”

“不是。”松本摇摇头。他也不需要嫉妒。他很清楚大野心里有谁。

“那就好。”大野低下头，舔牛奶似的在松本唇瓣上舔舐着，将自己的身体沉下去，包裹住松本。

就在松本沉浸在他的亲吻中时，大野突然下腹用力，然后如愿以偿地听见松本不设防的闷哼。

温暖在他体内扩散开。大野吻了吻松本有点抽搐的嘴角：“回礼。”

“你这人……”

松本翻了个白眼，将大野抱起来，直接向卧室方向走。

大野觉得有点不妙，赶紧提醒他：“润君，我受伤了，经不起你折腾。”

松本不为所动：“你的嘴不是还能动吗？”

大野听出他话里的意思，通红着脸想挣扎，被直接放到了床上。

接着就是关门，和门那边含混不清的对话声。很快声音安静下来，只有些微淫靡的水声在房间里回响。


	8. PAD（上）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 是PAD，顶着润智马甲的PAD，不是润智。  
> 有一点路人剧情，但是只有侧面描写，不适者请适当点红叉。  
> 虽然要写肉，但是这篇先写谈恋爱，下篇是肉，所以没有喜闻乐见的情节。

1

“叫那个小野给我进来。”

正在编辑录音文件的工作人员抬起头，有些困惑地看着怒气冲冲的松本：“我们这里没有叫小野的……您是说那个叫大野的AD吗？”

制作人眼珠恰到好处地翻了一下，并不过分粗鲁，但足够表达他的不耐烦：“就他。让他立刻到我办公室来。”

见松本如此，工作人员不敢多说话，慌张地应了一声，站起身去找人，以免待会儿怒火波及到自己。

这位制作人年纪轻轻爬到这个位置，靠的可不是什么对待下属如冬日阳光般温暖之类的手段。

等他带着人回来，松本早已回到自己办公室，门半开着。工作人员朝大野比划了一下，看见对方局促地一点头。这人不怎么吭声，低着头往制作人的办公室走，就是一个没什么阅历也没多少存在感的普通人，甚至比普通人还少了点气势。工作人员为他默哀了一下，便继续埋头做自己的事。

大野走进办公室，向松本微微一行礼：“您叫我吗？”

松本坐在办公桌前，冷冷地盯着他：“知道为什么叫你进来吗？”

“……是和泉雾旅馆联系的事吗……？”

松本狠狠地一撇嘴，直接把事物联络用的传真文件夹甩过去：“这上面写的集合时间是几点？”

文件夹正好打到大野肩膀，男人微微一缩，但没有躲开。他捡起掉在地上的文件夹，甚至没有打开，低声回答道：“13点40分。”

“你跟人家联系时说的时间是多少？”

大野的声音更低了：“……3点40分。”

松本又抓着桌上的笔筒摔到他脚边，吼声隔着门都能听得一清二楚：“连数字你都不会读吗？！”

大野小声道着歉，蹲下身捡散落一地的圆珠笔。

“杂物活你干不好、搞个设备你能把线接其他机器上，现在让你打电话通知一下时间你都能把数字念错？！要不是旅馆那边今天上午确认觉得不对劲，到了当天两边时间对不上，你要怎么负责？！”

大野放下笔筒，头垂得几乎要埋进胸口：“真的非常抱歉……”

“总共来了不到两个月，乱子惹了一大堆。”松本拧着眉，站起身，“你能顶什么用？连道歉的话都只会说这一句，你真的有抱歉悔改的意思吗？”

“……”大野没有抬头看他，只是又小声地说了句非常抱歉。

畏畏缩缩，不知进取的模样。看着就让人火大。

松本气上心头，走过去抓着他的头发，将他的脑袋硬抬起来，狠瞪着他：“你除了说对不起就不知道别的了？连个道歉的姿态都没有，你糊弄鬼呢？”

对方的视线被厚厚的镜片和低垂的眼睫毛挡得严严实实，清秀的五官不知是因为疼痛还是什么微微扭曲，但并不是畏惧恐慌的表情。

真要觉得害怕，早也该学会做事小心谨慎，尽量不犯错了。这样的人松本见得多了。就是因为抱着得过且过的心态，想着出了事随便道个歉蒙混过去就好，才会一而再再而三地惹事。

AD的表情很快完全消失了，像放弃了什么的模样。大野稍稍挣动了一下，一脚后退了一步，双腿屈下去，松本松开手，任他跪在地上。

土下座。还算可以接受。

他正想着，却没想到跪着的人手突然抬起，直直地按在他裤腰带的拉扣上。松本一愣，大野却已经解开他的腰带，指尖搭在了拉链上。

松本悚然一惊，抓住大野的手腕，喝道：“你干什么？！”

大野依旧垂着头，语气中有种接受现实的颓然：“这是之前导演告诉我的道歉的方式。”

导演？远藤？

松本还没把那个中年男人和眼下大野的行为结合起来，大野已经把松本的裤子拉下去一些，手贴在男人的内裤上。

远藤都让他干了什么？松本来不及思考，性器便被包裹进一片湿润的热度里，不由自主地发出一声闷哼。

“啧、”松本有些慌了手脚，按住大野的肩膀将他推开，先穿好裤子，然后才问道：“你再说一遍，谁告诉你道歉要这样的？”

大野跪在原地，嘴边有一点被刮出来的唾液，晶亮的一小片。

“远藤导演。”

松本眯起眼，远藤是去年因为上任导演怀孕才被调来的，与他共事时间不长。“什么时候开始的？”

“一个月以前，因为我买错了便当，当时导演让我用这种方法表达自己的诚意。”

松本听得太阳穴一阵突突：“发生过几次？”

“三次。”

很好，所以在他管辖负责的人里出了一个置节目于无物、性骚扰下属的混账，就在他眼皮子下面作了三次怪。

导演借做错事惩罚的名义性骚扰AD，传出去他们的节目还要不要做了？！而且最后出去背黑锅扛责任的人还是他，到时候由上至下没人跑得了，这干出来的都什么混蛋事？！

大野还跪着，只是似乎因为松本长时间的沉默被搞得有些手足无措，偶尔会抬眼瞟松本一下，又迅速收回视线。

这样的姿态与场合，松本憋着的火气没地方发泄，只能自己忍着，先让大野站起来。刚想开口，突然又生出些怀疑：万一这是大野故意骗他，好踢掉教训自己的人呢？

但是为了害人，会做到为男人口交的程度吗？

不管是思考这种人存在的可能性，还是怀疑远藤骚扰下属的可能性，都让松本觉得嫌恶到像把头埋进蟑螂窝里。他烦躁地一挥手：“你先出去吧。这次就算了，给旅馆那边打电话好好说明一下。以后少惹事。”

大野沉默着点点头，刚要转身，又被叫住：“对了，下次不要再做这种事。你不觉得恶心吗？”

AD攥紧背包拉带，小小地鞠了一个躬，逃一般地离开了房间。

松本矗在办公室里，胸口的憋闷感像梅雨天气的阴云一般久久不散。

 

2

接连几天，大野一直很安分，大概是因为未竟的“道歉”引来的尴尬，在片场里遇见松本便像看见猫的耗子一般躲得远远的。反正是眼不见心不烦，松本也没心思去安抚他。

他这几天专门打听了一下关于远藤的传言，似乎之前也有新人AD不堪他骚扰申请转部门或者直接辞职的，男女都有。因为远藤在电视局里工作了二十多年，算是老资格，所以很少有人对他的行为置喙。

听到这些，松本只想翻白眼。干了二十多年，现在还在他一个后生手下干活，除了熬资历，也没什么好拿的出手的。

而且远藤寻找对象时很谨慎，专门挑资历浅人脉少，地位中下游又少言寡语的人下手，大野那种人应该正好符合他的需要。

没有证据，松本没法随随便便动他，好在比起期待一个虚无缥缈的证据，期待大野犯错倒是更直接也更容易些，不需要松本等太久，他便真的撞上了远藤在众人面前训大野的场景。

“连这个你都做不好吗？！”

大野被吼得低下头去，低声道着歉。

要是在往常，松本大概就因为忍不了大野那个态度，撇撇嘴直接转身走人了，但是今天他一直坐在旁边，手里翻着下半年的节目规划，分心听着不远处的训话。

“够了、跟你说也说不明白！给我过来！”

听到这句，松本飞快地抬头扫了大野一眼。男人眼里闪过一丝和前段时间面对松本时一样的挣扎，很快又趋于死寂，跟在远藤身后，脚步沉重地往门外走。

松本吩咐了一句：“你们继续干自己的活。”也跟上去。

远藤走到一间洗手间门前，往里面探头探脑地看了几眼，确认没有人后，扯着大野的手腕就要往里走。

里面有一间门已经关上了，他正要把大野推进中间那间门里，突然听见身后有人问：“你们干什么呢？”

“……”远藤僵硬地回过头，看清来人，嘴角扯了扯：“松本桑？你怎么在这儿？”

松本直接无视了他的招呼：“我问，你们在干什么呢？”

唯一关着的那个隔间里传来抽水声，里面的工作人员走出来，很莫名其妙地看着外面三个人，赶紧洗了手离开了。

远藤舔了舔干瘪的下唇，腿微微颤抖：“松、松本桑……”

松本看都不想看他一眼，瞪向一边把脑袋往衣领里埋的大野：“你先出去，去我办公室等着。”

等大野溜走，松本甩了远藤一个冰冷的眼神：“过两天你就会被调走。我不希望到时候看见你胡搅蛮缠。”

直到松本回到自己的办公室里，被熟悉的空气包围，身上爬满蛆虫一般的异样感才终于减轻了些。他长出了一口气，看见大野缩着肩膀站在那里的样子，头又开始疼。

他没遇上这事之前，如果事情败露，他顶多担一个监管不力的名头。但现在遇上了，除了对远藤的处分，他还得想办法应付这边这个受害者。不能辞退，不然大野把这事捅到周刊记者那里，他辛苦积累下的事业可能要毁于一旦。但留下他也是个麻烦，之前众目睽睽下远藤和大野发生冲突，过了几天导演远藤走了留下一个AD，这事说不过去。

松本越想越烦，直接把气撒到大野身上，埋怨道：“遇上这种事你不知道上报吗？脑子有问题吧你？”

“……对不起。给您添麻烦了。”

也不能说是麻烦。毕竟大野做错事在先。但涉及到性骚扰这类敏感问题，松本怎么都不可能放过另外那一个。但大野就算被帮助了也还是那副畏畏缩缩的闷葫芦样，连个谢也不说，只是一味地道歉，让松本烦得要死。

“你到底为了什么做这工作的？事事做不好，话也说不明白，还被男人性骚扰，这样你都不辞职，你到底想干什么？”

“……”

大野握紧背包拉带，小声说：“我是被调进这个节目组的，本来应聘时是填的道具组，好像是人事部拿错了简历，就把我分到这里来了。远藤导演说人手不够，不让我去道具组工作。”

松本的五官尖锐地扭曲了一下，心道你对他来说方便得很，他当然不愿意放你走。

但好歹大野这稀里哗啦的工作能力也算得到了一个解释。松本叹了口气，心烦意乱地挠了两下头发：“行了，明天你就去隔壁NWPスタジオ那边报道，我去跟他们打声招呼，以后你去道具组干活，别在我眼前晃悠。”

大野闻言，猛地抬起头，怔愣着盯着松本看了几秒，似乎很不可置信，慢慢睁大双眼，又慌张地低下头，深深地一鞠躬：“谢谢！”

 

3

NWPスタジオ是主打道具竞技类的综艺节目，每隔一段时间便会推出新的竞技游戏，很受欢迎。

松本把大野扔到那边不是为了给他什么机会，只是单纯地想卖个人情以堵他的嘴，外加松本和那边的制作人相叶很熟。两个月过去，远藤早已被调到地方电视台，松本也很快忘记了这件事，专心投入到夏季SP的制作中。

他拉工作人员加班熬夜开研讨会已经是公司上下出名的了，每到这时期，总会有其他部门的人来送慰问品，顺带留给熬得半死不活的工作人员几个同情的眼神。松本只当看不见，他自己都一直坚持着，底下的人跟不上他的步伐，也只能任他们自生自灭，能跟上他甚至超越他的，才能陪他做出他满意的节目。他不需要派不上用场的人。

等会议开完，已经是深夜3点46分。开车的哈欠连天地开车回家，没车的几个人凑一起找常联系的出租车司机，三五成群地散了。松本整理好文件，走出门，发现NWPスタジオ的工作室还没关灯。

相叶不怎么喜欢留人加班，有人忘了关灯不成？

松本皱起眉，推门走进去，看见里面有人伏在桌上，手里捏着笔，似乎在画着什么。

背影有点眼熟。松本“喂”了一声，那人回过头，慌慌张张地站起身，碰掉了几支笔：“松本桑。”

是大野。

难道是工作效率太低所以只能加班赶工？

松本想到这人是自己推给相叶的，不免对老友产生了一些愧疚，很不耐烦地说：“你还在这儿干什么？都快4点了。工作效率低也得有个限度吧？”

“啊……不是…、下次新项目的logo，相叶桑说想让我设计，我想多做几个图样出来，增加可选性。”

他说话一直有些吞吞吐吐的，松本听着别扭，自己走过去看他桌上摆的东西。纸张和马克笔勾线笔满满当当摆了一桌子。松本捡起大野手下的那一张，仔细看了看，挑起眉，重新打量了大野一番。

男人原来正透过镜片悄悄观察他，见他投来视线，便迅速地垂下脑袋。

松本一扬手，再看向桌上摆的东西，不少画纸上都有大野的名字和员工编号。

“这些都是你画的？”

大野点点头。

设计感很强。松本暗道。所有的画里都有一种安静而独特的主张性，比大野本人表现出来的气质坚硬强大许多。是松本喜欢的风格。

“还算有用啊……”松本嘀咕了一句，把桌上的画挨张翻看了一遍，对大野说：“你们的节目风格应该再夸张些，底稿没问题，但是颜色可以更加多样，你可以试试撞色，要一看上去就打眼的那种。”

大野道了谢，不尴不尬地依旧傻站在原地。

印象有所改观，松本也就姑且忍下了对他这副呆样的不满，转身想走，大野突然开口道：“那个……真的非常谢谢您，所有事都……”

松本平静地打断他：“没必要。我管这事不是为了你，是为了制作组的工作能顺利进行，把你调走也是一样的目的。我不是为了听你说谢谢才做这些的。”

“……”大野稍微沉默了一下，嘴角扯了扯：“我知道。因为我对于松本桑来说是没有价值的人，我也是这么抉择的，每次都权衡好利弊，选择更有价值的东西。但是我还是想说谢谢。接不接受是松本桑的事。”

这样说话，他的态度就多了几分不卑不亢。松本忍不住多看了他几眼，但大野已经缩起肩膀，回到了之前闷葫芦的姿态。

松本没有觉得被冒犯，只是觉得这种话从大野的嘴里蹦出来很不可思议，最终，他什么都没说，走出了门。

不知为什么，大野的话在他脑子里始终盘旋不散。松本走进停车场，刚拉开车门，突然灵光一闪，反应过来。

 

——我知道。因为我对于松本桑来说是没有价值的人，我也是这么抉择的，每次都权衡好利弊，选择更有价值的东西。

 

所以在之前大野的选择里，他把松本和远藤全当成没价值的东西了？！为了留在这里工作，面对远藤的要求和松本的怒火，他就把自己的立场给权衡没了？

松本想起大野“道歉”之前那种放弃挣扎的木讷的表情，越想越觉得自己的想法是正确的。只要把针对他欺负他的人全当成没价值的东西无视掉，将自己的精神裹上厚实的防御网，就能避免精神崩坏。

怪不得之前大野被他训完依旧我行我素，感情打从一开始这人就没把他放在眼里。

他算个什么东西？！

松本正想上去找大野理论几句，推开车门，一脚跨出去，又冷静下来。

他要以什么立场去和大野理论？他自己就是依照对方的能力给人分层区别对待的。他要用什么道理去教训大野？

而且现在他从大野身上发现了价值，而大野也通过这些事意识到了他的意义。他们始终是扯平的。

“………………算了。”

松本扣上车门，吐了一口浊气，发动了车子。

 

4

“你们那边调过来的那个大野，还挺厉害的，比你跟我说的强多了，为什么你要把他调走啊？”

松本的意大利面卡在嘴里，很不满地翻了眼皮看向坐在他对面的相叶。对面的人完全没接收到他的不爽，只是挂着爽朗又有点八卦的笑容看着他。

“能用就行。这边的工作不太适合他。”松本咽下面条，决定赶紧结束这个话题：“年末的企划书交了吗？”

“还没——啊！大野桑！这边有空位，过来坐吧。”相叶突然向松本身后打起招呼，还挥着手示意自己旁边的空位。

靠。松本想立刻站起来走人。什么狗屎运。

大野走过来，脚步明显因为注意到松本的存在而顿了一下。相叶却像完全没注意到，又来了句：“坐吧。我们马上就吃完了。”

相叶脾气好，和下属坐在一起吃饭也还算常见。但普通的工作人员在食堂这种地方都是对松本退避三舍的。这话说得算是在顾虑大野的感受。

松本觉得很烦，凭什么他要被算进顾忌大野想法的人里。

相叶自顾自说着：“说到哪儿了……对、年末企划书的事，话说你们是不是明年3月要把节目从谈话变成外景为主？”

“对。到时候整个布景节目流程包括风格都要改，现在已经进入规划阶段了。”

“人手够吗？”

“还行。不少人到时候肯定又要嫌我斯巴达，不过我也不在乎。”

相叶突然扭头看向一个人闷声不响喝味增汤的大野：“大野桑，反正最近我们没新企划，你带两个人去松润那边帮忙吧。每期收录后固定回来检查下道具就够了。”

松本眉头一拧，冷声道：“不用他过来。”

大野的话还没脱口，听见松本的话，垂着头，没有吱声。

相叶不解地看着松本：“每年这时候都要互相拨人来回跑的，你这是干什么？”

“他不会干活。”

“我都说了他工作做得挺好的，你别总抱着成见啊。而且就你那个工作量，能跟得上的人本来就不多。不行你再把他送回来呗，又不是什么大事。”

松本瞪了相叶一眼，实在找不到反驳的理由，只好吞下这口气：“随便你吧。”

 

松本心里有气，来交接工作的大野自然就成了首当其冲的发泄对象。

“这个、这个、还有这个。”

松本把几沓文件夹扔给大野：“都是改版后放送第一季度的流程和资料，全读完以后写总结报告，要有对改版后风格的理解和布景设置的分析。三天后交上来。”

“今天晚上9点半开会，那时候今天的收录应该结束了，没结束你就去会议室里待机，带好记录用工具。”

“周四上午有收录，你也参加，把握好现在我们节目的风格，想清楚接下来到底哪里有改变。”

他说了一大堆，大野没有提任何怨言或者疑问，记了笔记，便行礼走出了办公室。

等到晚上，收录延迟了将近半个小时，松本走进会议室时，看见大野一个人坐在里面，手边放着上午的文件夹，驼着背，在纸上写写画画着。

松本问：“资料都看完了吗？”

大野站起身，小声回答了一句“是”。

“不写报告，干什么呢？”

“我想把自己想表现的东西先画下来，然后再写报告。”大野稍微仰起头：“……这样不行吗？”

“……到时候你交上来我看了再说。”

其他人陆陆续续走进来，准备接下来的会议。新来的AD把刚买的咖啡一杯一杯放下，走到大野座位旁边，男人接过，喝了一口，小声道：“这是楼下那家轻饮品店的，买的人都比较年轻，店家事先会放糖进去。松本桑不喜欢这家的东西。”

他声音很低，但房间里本来也没人说话，其他人都把他的话听得一清二楚。年轻的女AD脸一红，连忙去向松本道歉。

之前松本因为这事骂过大野，大概就被他记住了。

松本心思一转，对拼命道歉的AD笑了笑：“没事。下次注意就行。不是什么大事。”

那女孩松了口气。

松本看向大野，本以为能看见对方因为差别对待感到不平的表情，结果只看见大野朝那个AD温和微笑的模样。

啧。

松本的心情瞬间阴沉不少。

没有收到预期的效果让他不爽，在意这种小事的感觉也让松本觉得不愉快。他扫视了一圈，决定赶紧切换到工作模式：“赶紧坐好，别浪费时间。”

 

5

大野的报告书比松本预期中要好很多。根据资料作成的布景世界观明确，表达方式大胆中包含着纤细，还有很多精巧有趣的地方。

第一关试炼算通过了。接下来就是体力。接连一个星期加班加点地精炼简化节目流程，所有人都苦不堪言，有几个人干脆搬了睡袋来公司打地铺。这样的工作强度，大野居然也跟了下来，还另外回NWPスタジオ修了两次道具。

如果只看工作量和成果，大野也算“派得上用场”的人了。但松本不知为何就是看他不顺眼。那副垂着脑袋一直保持低姿态的模样让他看了就来气。

松本推开会议室的门，不出意外的，大野又在里面写写画画。

现在是凌晨2点24分。今天松本放员工回家已经还算早的了，打地铺的那些人也早就回去了。

松本倚着门问：“你还不走？”

“有些装饰还没想好。”

“明天再想。早上还有收录，赶紧回去睡觉去。别影响明天的工作。”

大野便开始收拾东西。这期间松本一直倚着门盯着他。一开始大野还没特别在意，松本盯得久了，男人渐渐也觉得别扭，时不时偷偷看他一眼，以确认松本到底在干什么。

大野拿起包，走到门边，被松本一堵，进退不得的，只好问：“那个……松本桑？”

松本也不知道自己脑子突然哪根筋抽了，脱口道：“我送你回去。”

大野一愣。松本却没打算听他反驳，直接扯着他手腕往电梯走。

大野徒劳地喊了他两声，见松本没反应，便乖乖地被他拖着走了。

坐进车里，松本看见大野抓着背包恨不得缩进座位里的模样，就知道他又想逃进自己的防御网里。

松本也懒得解释，只说了句：“地址。”

大野反应了一会儿，才意识到松本是在问他家住址，报了串地名。

车开了一路，两个人都始终沉默着。松本看后视镜时总能看见大野攥紧背包带望着窗外，像一只待宰的羔羊。

“你能不能别作出这种好像有人要吞了你似的样子？”

大野呆愣地回过头：“……啊？”

正好是红灯。松本转头盯住大野：“为什么要表现得像你始终低人一等？你就不能正常点说话做事吗？”

“……先道歉总没错不是吗？我做事很多时候都只会失败，一直端着架子，拿出高姿态，只会让人更加讨厌我。”

“你不是能做好一些事吗？明明有才能，为什么不能表现得自信点？”

红灯转绿。松本重新发动车子。

他继续说：“明明有才能，却不努力展示出来，一直保持着过分的谦逊。对其他没有才能只能努力的人而言，只是傲慢而已。”

街灯滑过大野的眉眼。

“我只会按照要求办事而已，没什么才能。”

“……随你吧。”

松本不想再说下去。大野却突然笑了笑：“松本桑真的很温柔啊。”

松本心道：我只是看你的态度不顺眼而已，和温柔没什么关系。

“但是我喜欢这么活着，如果能被这么接受，当然很好，如果对方不中意，那我也没有办法。”

大野像是在回应松本的心声，轻声说道：“松本桑不喜欢我，那就一直不喜欢也关系。我不想改变，也不会改变自己的态度的。”

“……”

松本想反驳些什么，但是又不知该从何说起。

他讨厌大野吗？

严格说起来也不是。他讨厌大野对自己的态度，讨厌在意大野态度的自己，但他不讨厌大野这个人。

他只是在意而已。

 

开到大野家楼下，男人小声道谢，拎着包要往外走。

就在他手推开门把手的那一刻，松本看见后视镜里出现了两个光点。他想也没想，拽着大野的手腕将他拉回来：“有车。”

轿车呼啸而过。松本刚想说行了下车吧，便注意到大野上半身被他整个拉了过去，几乎要靠在他怀里。

松本一时间怔住，甚至忘记松手。大野的眼睛隔着镜片滴溜溜地转着，以往他总是垂着头，基本不敢与松本对视，现在离得这样近，眼底的惊慌和无措藏都藏不住。

大野被松本盯得脸上发烫，慌张地扯开他的手，刚想推门出去，又被松本按着肩膀拉回去。

“松、松本桑……？”

大野的慌乱实在太新奇了。之前松本以为会被对方影响暗自生气的人只有他一个，没想到大野会被近距离接触打乱阵脚。

想起以前他让大野换隐形眼镜的事，松本伸出手，捏着大野的下巴，强制性地让他抬起头面对自己。然而大野始终不敢看向他，视线死死垂着，几乎双眼都要闭上。

松本仔细观察他每一个表情，问：“为什么不敢看我？”

只要是面对他，大野一直都是这样，不敢与他对视。

大野往后缩了缩，空间不够，没能躲过松本充满压迫感的质问。

借着夜灯，松本能清晰地看见大野耳根和侧脸的颜色迅速被染成艳丽的红。

他想要的答案似乎被隐藏在这些反应里。松本又问了一遍：“为什么你总是不敢看我？说。”

大野被逼到退无可退的地步，嗫嚅着，声音几乎要被他包在口腔里：“……因为松本桑的眼睛很漂亮……”

“……什么？”

“你以前说那种行为很恶心，我知道你不喜欢同性，所以我怕你——”

松本愣了一下，直接问：“你喜欢我？”

“不是，就只有脸——不对、我没有那种意思、那个——”

大野忙不迭地解释着，松本打断他：“想和我交往吗？”

“………………诶？”

松本盯着大野的眼睛，又一字一句重复了一遍：“你想和我交往吗？”


	9. PAD（下）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PAD的肉部分。披着润智马甲的PAD，不是润智。  
> 因为确切地说写的不是本人所以玩得非常开，非常黄暴，女装+脱毛+外出+女性用语（日语）+看片等等各种各样糟糕的羞耻play，不适者请红叉

（请务必看完上方说明后食用）

 

闹钟声吵得要死。大野撑起上半身，眯着眼在床头柜上摸了几下，把手机铃声关掉，又倒回去。

“现在几点？”

大野把脑袋埋进枕头里，回答得含糊不清：“6点05。”

身边的人翻了一个身，胳膊甩到大野身上。大野没有反抗，连着枕头往身边蹭了蹭，任由松本抱住自己。

6点15分，第二个闹钟响起。松本发出了一阵厌烦的哼声。大野稍微清醒了一点，捡起手机，点开推特，半梦半醒地看昨天的新闻。

6点30分，松本那边的闹钟也响了。大野小心地撑着身体去够另一边的床头柜，以免压到松本。这次松本睡眼惺忪地也醒了一会儿，头埋在大野肩窝里，陪他看手机。

6点45分，松本自己按掉闹钟，舒舒服服地躺回被窝里，点开备忘录和日历，确认接下来两天的行程。

看着看着，松本突然问道：“今天你什么班？”

“这两天我休息。怎么了？”

“……”

松本的表情变得有些高深，像在谋划着什么：“我们节目接下来有个新企划，我想让你帮我试试水，看看有没有意思。”

“哦，行啊。……对了，休息日工作，到时候你给我补贴吗？”

“现实。”松本揉了大野头发两下。

这就是答应了。似乎是交往前那些事的影响，松本很少拒绝大野主动的诉求。大野呆呆地笑了会儿，拿起眼镜戴好，才想起来问：“什么企划？”

“女装外出。”

大野眨眨眼，以为自己没听清：“……诶？”

松本把手机屏幕递到大野面前，让他看清上面水手服的照片，微笑着又重复了一遍：“女装。外出活动。”

 

“有时候我就觉得当初答应跟你交往就是一个错误…………”

“世界上没后悔药可以吃。还是说现在你想对我始乱终弃了？”

这用词。大野用死鱼眼望向天花板。松本还在从化妆箱里挑拣工具，一会儿拿出点瓶瓶罐罐放到一边。

大野微撅着嘴看他。明明刚开始交往那段时间还挺好挺正常的。偶尔出去约会吃饭聊聊天，加深下对彼此的理解，或者去对方家里过个夜。两人都没有急于加深感情的念头，本来工作就忙，他们更趋向于慢慢地建立起感情基础。

身份地位差得多，性格也迥异，连做事风格都截然不同。大概任谁看来都是几个月以内必然分手的关系。然而磕磕绊绊慢慢悠悠的，几年过去，现在他们都已经进入同居生活了。

可能是生活需要点调味剂吧。大野捏着水手服的上衣，努力做着心理建设，还是有点抗拒。刚开始他们的性生活可没现在这么多情趣，松本得知大野没和其他男人做到最后一步以后像雄鸡一样骄傲了几天，之后对大野也温柔得很。

鬼知道这两年他到底打开了什么开关，连累得大野也被开发出了各种奇奇怪怪的性癖。

“非穿不可吗？”他作出最后的挣扎。

“要么你自己穿，要么我帮你穿。”

大野脸一红。松本看出他的心思，凑近过来吻他额头：“那我帮你穿，你坐到洗面台上，我帮你处理。”

大野看见一旁的剃刀，身体不安地扭动了一下：“你们嘉宾上节目总不至于要处理体毛吧……”

“嘉宾来的时候要处理的地方肯定没你多。”

大野听他话里意思，抿紧嘴唇，心跳慢慢加速。

 

刀片比大野想象中锋利，微凉的触感刮在皮肤表面，威胁和压迫沿着血管游走。大野听见自己的呼吸声里细微的战栗。

他能够全心全意地信任松本，但这不代表他一点都不害怕。

好在松本的动作足够小心细致。他半跪在浴室地砖上，手中的剃刀一点点刮过大野的小腿，每次都用纸巾仔细擦掉膏体，最后用湿毛巾擦拭皮肤，仰头看见大野的表情，忍不住笑出声：“别这么紧张啊。”

大野见松本眼里的碎光，便知道这人正在愉快地享受这一过程，包括自己的紧张。他下意识垂下视线。松本却紧逼不舍，俯下身在大野腿上印下一吻，然后看着大野涨红的脸，兀自笑得很开心。

恶劣。大野腹诽。

这人向来喜欢把大野从自己的精神世界里拉出来，好观察大野的反应。大野越困扰，越受他影响，松本就越开心。

大野看见松本将手伸到自己小腹，双腿不由自主地抖了一下。

松本将手掌按在他腿根，轻声安抚他：“别怕。”

味道略刺鼻的粘稠膏状物接触到敏感的皮肤时，大野还是没有忍住，侧过脸，喉咙深处发出了一声瑟缩的哼鸣。

松本没有再说话，专注手上的工作。刀锋划过毛发根部时摩擦的碎响回荡在浴室里。

大野一直在微微地颤抖着。恋人的指尖撑在他下腹和大腿上方，近距离观察他渐渐被暴露出来的性器，鼻息和体温都近在咫尺，那存在感像直接联系到他的神经，调动起所有感官。

松本突然仰起头，似笑非笑地看了他一眼。

大野也知道自己已经起了反应，但没有刻意回避松本的视线，不然对方又会想办法逗他。

松本没有碰大野半勃起的器官，低下头，将剩下的部分清理干净，转身拿了裙子和女式内裤。水手服是黑底，内裤是淡粉色，上面缀着蕾丝边，不算特别华丽。

“衣服是道具，不要弄脏，否则就得买下来。”

大野点点头。松本帮他穿了内裤，但没有提上去，让那片薄薄的布料勾在他双脚脚踝上，对大野说：“下来，转过身去。”

大野不明就里地照做。那条内裤始终限制着他的动作，搞得他差点摔倒。松本扶住他，将他的手按在台边，示意他抓好以保持平衡。

“松本桑……？”

大野想回头看看松本在做什么。松本在他耳边轻轻嘘了一声，手贴在大野臀部，揉捏了几下，拇指移动到穴口。

大野的双腿没办法张开太大弧度。松本一手掰着那片柔软而富有弹性的肉，一手弹开润滑液的瓶盖。大野条件反射地被那声音牵连着猛地抖了一下腰，意识到接下来将发生什么，喘息声沉重起来。

松本仔细地做着扩张，直到大野能容纳下三根手指才停下。指头留在大野体内，指尖在内壁上轻轻揉动着。大野吐出一串无法承受的滚烫的呻吟，无意识地摆着腰，手指死死抓紧白色的瓷制圆台。

身后的人突然退开，体温与爱抚一下子消失，留下被突如其来的空虚搞得无所适从的大野。他困惑地转过头，双眼迷蒙地看向松本。

松本亲了他一下，低声说：“现在还不行。”

“……？”

大野还没有反应过来，对方便将一个微圆发硬的物体塞进他体内，推到深处，确认内壁将其包裹住适应了形状以后才抽出手指。

大野看见下面垂着的那条细线，几乎要发出一声悲鸣：“松、松本桑，嘉宾不需要带这种东西上节目吧？”

“你不是挺喜欢这个吗？”

松本手里捏着跳蛋的遥控器，动作中有种无声的胁迫。以前大野出去喝酒醉倒被陌生人带回家时，为了让大野长点记性，松本把这东西放进他体内，将他双手绑到床头，一直放置到电池没电。那天到最后大野已经没了意识，哭叫求饶的声音和力气全都变成体液流失掉，晕过去时甚至只觉得解脱。

打那以后大野看见这个玩具就腿软，更不用说现在它就卡在自己身体里时刻强调着自己的存在感。

“这样没法出门啊……”大野试图去扯电源线，被松本按住手腕：“不许拿出来。”

见大野急得嘴唇直抖，松本放轻了力道，安慰般亲吻他额角：“没事，现在还不开。”

等怀里的人稍微平静些，松本才开始帮大野擦拭身体，又拂去他腿根处溢出体外的润滑液，把内裤拉上去帮他穿好，转身去拿其他道具。

整个穿衣化妆的过程中，松本没再刻意挑逗大野。也许帮他打扮这件事本身就足够松本享受了。但大野的欲望还卡在不上不下的地方，只能忍着发胀发紧的感觉，任松本在他脸上涂抹。

松本调整着茶色的及肩假发。大野嘟囔了一句：“高中生很少有染发的。”

松本毫不动摇：“你的设定又不是高中生。”

大野还想问什么设定。松本再次跪下去，用装饰用丝带把电池盒固定在他大腿根部。

裙子本来就漏风，下面又连着塑胶线，松本给他穿的白色长筒袜只到膝盖，只要风一吹就能看见那根连接到私密部位的粉色电源线。大野被松本带出门，双手始终压着裙子不敢松开，走得扭扭捏捏的，好在现在是周三上午，住宅区里安安静静，不然肯定要招来些行人异样的眼光。

“没必要这么担心，不会有人认出来的，再说现在出门穿女装的男性不少，只要你自己堂堂正正的，不会有人特别留意你。”

两人坐进车里，见大野缩在车窗后露出一副松了口气的模样，松本提醒他道：“而且我们去的地方是室内，没有自然风，你也不用一直捂着裙子。”

大野在座位里磨蹭了两下，手依旧按着裙摆，支支吾吾地反驳：“……我会紧张还不是你害的……”

松本靠在方向盘上，伸手把玩了一会儿大野的假发，大概是真的很满意自己的劳动成果，把大野拉过去又亲了几下，在他大腿上充满暗示意味地揉了揉，无视掉被放开时大野眼底清晰的不满足，发动了车子。

大野问：“我们要去哪儿？”

“音像店。走太远的话回来的时候不方便，就去坂町街那边。”

的确不远，开车15分钟就到了。

可能试验性质的活动没必要花太长时间吧。大野随意下了结论，没有再想下去。

到了目的地，松本停好车，去后备箱里拿了个高中生用的公文包递给大野：“有必要的时候就用。”

大野一头雾水地接过，还没问什么必要，松本已经转身走进了店里，他只好跟上去。

店里的空调开得很强。松本和大野同时打了个寒战，大野搓了两下膝盖，松本则不满地又回车里拿了件外套出来。

如松本所言，大野略低着头在店里转悠假装看唱片的时候，没什么人特别留意他，除了走上前搭话的店员，也被他沉默着摇头回避掉了。

这企划让长相不那么突出的人做应该都会这么平平淡淡的吧？大野暗中想着改善点。要是一开始就让人认不出来，也就没什么让人担忧会暴露的必要性了。

松本突然开口道：“行了。去里面吧。”

大野没有听懂他的意思：“里面？”

松本直接握住他的手腕，带着他往店里走，大野看见前方那块黑布，瞬间慌了手脚：“等等、松本桑？！”

无奈他的挣扎全在松本强硬的力道下化为虚有，就这么被拖进了成人录像区。

大野和松本都是双性恋，在两人交往前，大野也进过这种地方，但那也是很多年前的事了，现在乍一踏进这区域，一打眼满满当当的肉色，手脚都僵硬了，红着脸又想跑，被松本拉了回去。

大野余光瞥见店员注意到他们这边，急得眼圈都红了：“这和做节目没关系吧……！”

松本只是堵着门口不让他出去，好整以暇地对走近的店员微笑。

除了染的茶发，大野的背影看上去和普通高中生没有什么两样。店员见松本的穿着和大野的对比起来似乎年龄差距不小，但举止亲密，心里估计着援交的可能性，客客气气地说道：“抱歉，这里是禁止未成年人出入的。”

大野听见松本的回答，寒毛直竖。“没关系。大野桑，把你的身份证明给他看一眼吧，这样容易被误会。”

“……！……！！”

大野不可置信地瞪向松本，暗中揪了几下他的衣服，然而对方根本不为所动，甚至还笑得好整以暇地提醒他：“怎么了？快点啊，店员等着呢。不要耽误人家工作。”

大野看见松本的手伸进装着遥控器的衣兜里，只好忍着快哭出来的羞耻感，颤巍巍地从钱包里拿出保险证递给店员。

上面有大野的性别和年龄。店员确认完，可能是体察到了大野的窘迫，也可能是想尽快跟这对似乎不太正常的情侣拉开距离，迅速地道歉走开了。

等店员走远，松本低下头，不出意外地看见大野眼里的泪光，揉他耳根，大野也只是咬着下唇垂着眼，委屈地抽了下鼻子。

好像欺负得有点过了。

松本很清楚大野是个面对麻烦事只想躲在眼镜后面逃避的性子，但这种逃避不是因为软弱，是为了保全自己的精神，从其他角度来说，算是一种你强任你强清风拂山岗的强悍。但不得不从自己的领域中走出来面对这种尴尬的局面、触及到他内心那些被他努力守护的自尊时，他就会露出现在这样脆弱的一面。

但是真的很可爱啊。松本一边自责，一边在心里帮自己开脱。不是他性格恶劣喜欢欺负人——他顶多是看那些没能力还给别人添麻烦的人不爽而已——是大野真的有种让人想撬开他那层防御戳中里面脆弱地方的能力啊。

松本叹了口气，轻吻大野假发的发旋：“生气了？”

大野又吸了下鼻子，小小地摇了摇头，又点了点头。

松本抚摸着他后背，轻声说：“下次不这样了。”

大野倚着他，呼吸慢慢平静下去。松本突然又来了一句：“我还以为你被别人看的时候会很兴奋呢。”

“——！”大野恼得锤了松本一下，被轻轻松松拦回去。松本笑着说：“好了，不闹了。这样吧，来都来了，你在店里逛一圈，选张你想看的，我们买了之后回家。”

大野困惑地看着松本。这家店一眼望去似乎都是针对正常性向的顾客的。虽然他面对女性也能兴奋起来，但更偏向于同性。松本与他应该是正好相反的。为什么要他选？

松本催促似的扯了下他手腕，带着大野往最右边的货架走。

店里有两个中年男人，没有抬头看他们，都各自盯着架子上的碟片封面。店员已经回到柜台后面，手里拿着纸夹，在上面记着什么，应该是在检查入荷情况。大野被松本牵着，还是有点不好意思，视线焦点在被正面摆放的碟片封面上来回乱窜。

毕竟已经不是青春期的毛头小子，不至于看着封面就有了反应，但现在情况特殊，体内的玩具因为走动时刻碾在身体深处昭示着自己的存在，松本牵着他的手干燥温暖，一边处在精神紧绷的压力下，一边因恋人的体温得到慰藉。

感觉好奇怪……

大野下意识握紧松本的手，脚步变得缓慢起来。

松本注意到大野的神情变得有些恍惚，心道差不多了，手指划开遥控器的电源，将它调到1。

振动模式最高到4，这个程度不会让大野反应太激烈。大野浑身一震，微微颤抖着看向他，握着松本的手指又抓紧了许多，走动时的动作倒是没什么变化。

店里摆的碟片按内容分类。两人走过纯爱和素人区域，再往左走，封面图片逐渐变得过激。

玩具小幅度地振动着，随着大野的动作一点点被吞咽进更深的地方。

“不可以在这里射出来。”松本适时地提醒他：“裙子上可能会留下印子。”

大野捂着嘴，怕自己发出声音，只能僵硬地点头，咬牙想把那玩具挤出去一点。内壁越用力包裹，振动感越强烈。他的呼吸声从指缝间溢出，手指也颤栗起来。

松本等他调整好，再次迈开步伐，每走过一个架子，都要停下，确认大野扫视过大部分碟片封面后再离开。

大野看见某些女优手腕上似曾相识的皮铐，体内的震动一下子沉重了许多。松本顺着他的视线，也注意到那东西，偏头在大野耳边啄了下：“想到什么了？”

低沉且含有热度的声音被滚烫的气息送入耳中，电流顺着背脊一路向下，大野忍不住夹紧下半身的肌肉，红着脸躲避松本的亲吻。

其他封面上多多少少也有些眼熟的玩具。大野尽量放空大脑，不去联想那些东西进入他身体时的感触。

体内的震动忽然强了起来。大野没有提防，喘出一声略高亢的呻吟，双腿几乎要软倒下去。

他死死捂着嘴，眼镜被吐息打得模糊了一片。松本撑着他的肩膀，小声说道：“还说你不兴奋。这个程度你都要撑不住了。”

大野没有余力回应他，甜美的快感随着玩具的震动迅速扩散在体内，内壁的收缩让它滑到大野最敏感的地方，男人连控制声音的意识都没了，拽着松本的衣服哀求似的喊他：“松本桑……”

“嘘……”

松本瞟了一眼柜台，扶住大野，说道：“选一张碟。我们就回家。”

身体内部流淌的燥热快把大野的理智烧没了。他看都不看，随手抓了一张碟塞给松本，整个人靠在恋人身上，小声地喘着，又开始叫对方的名字。

松本将那张碟翻看了一下，叹了口气：“女子高生拉致監禁計画……你故意的吧？”

“……？”

大野不知道他在说什么，好在松本没有再为难他，把振动调回1级。

“拿好，挡着。”

松本握着大野的手，让他把公文包挡在身前。大野这才注意到裙子已经被自己下身微微撑起，好在颜色还没有变化。

等松本结完账回来，两个人走出店门，回到车里，大野抓着安全带，终于不再控制自己的喘息声，倚在车窗上，啜泣一般细细碎碎地呻吟。

松本扬了扬手里的遥控器：“我现在把它再调高1格，你不要叫太大声，不然我会分心。”

大野艰难地点点头。体内的玩具猛地跳起来，他抠着手里的安全带，咬紧下唇，小腹涨得发疼。

这时候他才终于明白松本之前说要选离得近的音像店的原因，再远一点，说不定大野半路会被无处发泄的情欲逼到崩溃。松本会在等红灯时突然关掉遥控器，再突然拨开到最大档。短短十几分钟里，大野已经被反复挑起的欲望刺激得濒临爆发了几次，不能高潮，也不敢发出声音打扰松本，缩在座位里，拼命压抑着声音，裙子都快被他扯烂。

车开进公寓楼下的停车场。大野没有注意到外面景色的变化，被松本按住小臂时，整个人剧烈地一抖，眉头揪着，眼眶里摇摇晃晃的满是无助的水光。

松本把遥控器关掉，问：“能走吗？”

大野勉强地点头，跨出车门时，身体摇晃了一下，但没有摔倒。松本拉着他的手，配合他的步伐，走进公寓楼。

大野的意识已经涣散了，乖乖地被松本牵着回家。进了家门，松本直接将他拦腰抱起来，安置到沙发上让他坐好，蹲下去把他的鞋子脱下来，放到玄关。

松本转身回来，看见大野缩成一团，双腿磨蹭着，一副被情欲支配的模样。他走过去，拉开大野的手。

“还不行。”

大野“呜”了一声，声音高而轻，像在哀求。

松本先把他的假发摘了，打开电视和播放器，将刚买的碟片放进去。大野不解地看着他这一系列动作，似乎是在疑惑这东西和他们的情事有什么关系。

影片开头是女性睡在榻榻米上的场景。女优看上去还算年轻，身材纤细娇小，穿着制服，的确有女高中生的气质。房间则是阴沉沉乱糟糟的中年男人住的和室。

松本坐到大野身边，手搭在他肩膀上，有一下没一下地撩他头发耳朵。连这样轻微的刺激都让大野觉得难耐似的，眯着眼，猫一样往松本这边蹭。

影像继续下去。设定大概是男人给女高中生下药以后带回自己的住处。开端简单粗暴。药效发挥作用，女性无力反抗，渐渐被男人的手法弄得兴奋起来。

大野似乎已经察觉到松本的目的，眼神时不时往电视屏幕上飘去。上面的男优正把头埋在女性颈间用力闻着，双手撕扯着她的制服。松本亲吻着大野的耳根脖颈，隔着衣服在他大腿和胸口处缓慢地揉捏。

——再粗暴一点也可以……

大野看见屏幕上女性的身体曲线，正恍惚地想着，松本的动作突然强硬起来，几乎是让人疼痛的力道，但并不仅仅是疼，还有种急切的渴求和欲望。大野的下半身无意识地摆动着，把自己的身体往松本怀里送。

大野转过头，用嘴唇去蹭松本的鼻尖唇瓣，两人的吐息融合在一起，蜻蜓点水的啄吻迅速演变成唇舌交缠。

上衣没有纽扣。松本一边热切地吻着大野，一边往上拉扯他的衣服，将水手服扯到大野手肘，咬着他锁骨，一路向下吻到胸口。

像在呼应他的动作，屏幕上的男性也伏在女人形状姣好的起伏上亲吻。大野忍不住发出一声呜咽，挺起腰，想更贴近松本。

松本将大野推上去一些，让他整个人躺在沙发上，再次俯下身与他接吻。

突然，松本直起身，皱着眉把影像按了暂停。

“叫得不好听。下次干脆把你的声音录下来放算了。”

大野懵懂地眨着眼，过了一会儿，才反应过来松本在说什么，吓得说话都磕磕巴巴的：“录、录下来？”

“还是拍成录像？”松本像是很中意大野的反应，微笑着说：“你自己选。”

哪个选项他都不喜欢！大野羞耻得不行，还没反驳，体内的玩具突然猛烈地振动起来。

射精的欲望已经在他体内盘旋了太久，没几下刺激，大野就已经到了高潮边缘。然而就在这时，振动又乍然停止。

身体对快感的追求先于大脑下达指令，大野挺起身体想磨蹭松本，却被毫不留情地按了回去。

“既然穿了女装，就不要用这里了。”

大野又花了些时间才理解松本的意思，还没挣扎，松本已经拉下他的内裤，将他体内的跳蛋扯了出去。

松本笑着把那团被前液打湿得一团乱的布举给大野看：“都湿成这样了。”

“……”大野委屈得不行：“明明是你害的……我还得花钱买这些衣服……”

“没那个必要，这些是我自己买的。”

——？

大野眨眨眼，松本却已经欺身下来，细细地舔着他唇角，将自己一点点埋进他体内。

相处的时间太久，松本的角度控制得很好，足够让他自己满足，又不碰到大野的软处。被进入的一方的性器高高地翘着，身体被折成两节，透明的液体沿着柱身滑下，还有一部分直接滴到他小腹。

松本根据大野的反应调整着自己的动作，只要大野快撑不住，就停止摆腰或者直接抽出去，等大野的呼吸稍微平静一点，便再次插进来缓慢地进出。

大野有些绝望地闭上眼。不管他怎么收紧体内，也只是让自己的欲望近乎拷问一般累积下去。

想射……

太热了，热到发疼。大野不住地叫着松本的名字，得到的回应只有安慰一般的亲吻。

酸疼和无力侵袭着神经，仿佛这些都化成了快乐，再转化成供松本享受的东西。

又一次插入。大野快要崩溃，哭着求松本让自己解放。

「ッ、もうやだ…いきたい、おねがい、もういかせてください…」

「そんなにいきたいなら、ちゃんとおねだりしないとだめだよ」

松本俯下身，盯着大野，眼里闪过捕食者守候猎物般的光芒。

「女装もしてるし」

「え…？」

大野泪眼婆娑地看着松本。体内的器官用力顶了顶。他意识到对方在要求什么，眼圈又红了不少：「やだ、やだ、おねがい、そんなの絶対無理だよ」

松本一挑眉，拿起被放到一边的跳蛋，用线在他性器根部缠了几圈，在大野恐慌的视线里拨开了开关。

「うッ」

振动只持续了一秒，大野甚至没能反应，大脑刚接收到快感的信号，玩具就停止了动作。

松本这样反复了五六次，大野彻底没了反抗的力气，眼泪止不住地往下掉，喘息也变成了抽噎。

松本轻轻抚摸大野的小腹，那部分皮肤紧绷着，随着他手掌的动作不断起伏。

「いきたい？」

大野无力地点点头。

「どこでどういきたいの？」

教えて。松本在他耳边引诱着。

似乎是放弃了抵抗，大野嘴唇颤抖着，啜泣道：「…お、おちんちんで、おまんこを犯して…いかせてください…」

他话音还未落，松本已经控制不住地狠狠吻上他，手握上他被放置了将近一整天的性器，大力地摩擦。

「——！！ッ」

大野无声地尖叫起来，身体不由自主地弹起，抵在松本身下，又重重落下。高潮被推迟太久，接连持续了几秒钟。松本的手一直留在不断吐精的器官上律动。大野几近晕厥，不住地喘息着，又被重新插入体内的热度逼出一声悲鸣。

“跟你在一起，连我都要变得奇怪了……！”

松本扣着大野的腰激烈地进出，像是有些愤怒地说着。大野完全不懂他的怒气从哪儿来的，身体随着松本的动作摇晃。

手臂的桎梏在几次三番的折腾下渐渐滑落。大野环住松本的脖颈保持平衡，在他肩膀上抓出了几道印子。

失去意识前，大野最后看见的是松本眼中足以烫伤他的热烈的温度。

 

“………………变态。”

“闭嘴。”松本把枕头拍到大野头上，物理消音他。

大野扯掉枕头，红着眼睛又重复了一遍：“变态。”

松本对他这样控诉的表情没办法，只好安抚地抱着他拍头：“行。你说什么就是什么。”

大野扁着嘴，撒娇似的蹭松本的侧脸，找他的嘴唇索吻。

安抚工作持续了一会儿，大野的眼皮又开始往下砸。一副安然乖巧的模样。

如果不是在信赖的人面前，他也不会表现出这样的姿态。

松本想着，心又开始痒痒。

“刚才说的录像……下次要不要试试？我带设备回来。”

“……”

大野闭着眼睛从他怀里滚到了床另一边。


	10. 胧（完整版）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 拼死摸鱼第二弹。
> 
> 被阿西嫌弃坑多连载进度慢想看谈恋爱，所以回来重写了（。）
> 
> 后面改写的部分非常日系非常意识流。

1

整件事起始于一场意外。

演唱会结束后，各自冲澡拉伸，调整好状态后回宾馆，经过这几年，已经变成再平常不过，再理所当然不过的事情。

只是因为一时的疏忽，以及突发的小状况，就演变成无可挽回的局面。

手腕蹭在瓷砖上，锋利的边角划过皮肉，大概要拉出条血口。

肉体交合的声音砸着清脆的水声。淋浴升腾着蒸汽，水花洒在眼前，一切都在遮挡着视线。

全世界只剩下眼前煽情的耸动着的白。

大野仰起下颚，想把这情景从眼帘中抹去，被按住后脑，拉过去接吻。

流水沿着松本的额头鼻尖蜿蜒向下。漂亮的双眼明亮灼热得像要烧起来。

 

为什么会变成这样呢？大野模糊地想着。

 

他闭上双眼，不敢再去看对方的眼睛。

然而那热度强硬地烙在他脑海里，烫得他心慌。

 

——为什么会变成这样呢？

 

2

大野推开休息室的门，探头看了几眼。

房间里空无一人。

他挠着肚子，抓了来时的衣服，转身走向浴室。

演唱会中途，大野的耳返发生了点状况，杂音太大，为了确认修好后音质和原来是否有差别，他只好留下等。

结果休工的时间被延迟了。大野塌着肩膀，想着赶紧洗完澡回宾馆睡觉。他实在是太累，眼睛都快睁不开。

浴室里灯还亮着，加热器也没有关，有几条毛巾搭在衣物筐上。

大概是其他成员为了他特意留下的吧。大野随意归结了原因，脱了衣服，拧开浴室的门把手。

就在踏上发凉的瓷砖的那一瞬间，突然有什么柔软的闷哼钻进他耳朵里。

浴室里没有水声，空荡荡的封闭空间里，那声音荡出去仿佛还能听到回响，清楚得很。

所以大野第一时间就意识到，那是一声呻吟。

很明显，发出这呻吟的人也听到了他的开门声。大野僵住的同时，那声音戛然而止。

“……”

大野只停顿了几秒，走向最近的隔间，手指一抬。热水哗地一声倾泻而下。

另一个人没有再继续“干活”。大野能听见霹雳乓啷几声很仓促的响动，大概是在收拾洗漱用品。他转过身直冲着墙壁，只求眼不见心不烦。

对方沉默着经过他的隔间，推门走出去。

“砰”的一声。浴室里终于只剩下大野一人。

他松了口气。

有时演唱会结束后体内还残留着高亢的兴奋，5分钟的冲凉，谁也不知道其他人在自己隔间里干了些什么。大野不想对别人指手画脚。

再说对方应该也没想到突然会有人进来打扰他，所以才不小心发出了声音。

反正大野没看见那人长相，不知道对方是谁，成员里四分之一的可能性罢了，他也不想猜，当这事从来没有发生过就是了。

他迅速地冲了个澡，再走出去时，外面挂的毛巾少了一条。

大野放空大脑，继续当整件事没发生。他换好衣服，按灭灯和热水器，出去拎了包往外走。

马上就到出口了，他就要把今天一整天甩在身后了。大野下意识加快脚步，跟迎面走来的工作人员们道别。

“大野さん，”突然有人叫住他。

大野转过身，听见那人说：“你看见松本さん了吗？升降台出了故障，他今天多留了一会儿，刚刚才回休息室。我这儿有些音频文件需要他检查。”

 

3

组合刚成立时，松本还是个很坦率可爱的孩子。

那以前，松本还要更小的时候，远远看着就是个雪艳艳的团子，被欺负了也会叫嚷着笑得很开心，用着甜甜的敬语，容易紧张又爱掉眼泪。

这几年身形抽高了，脾气大了不少，就让人对曾经那个扯着变声期发涩嗓音喊大野くん的小孩子印象更深刻。

是真的长大了啊。大野小口吃着早餐的酸奶，突然冒出这个念头，又觉得自己像是不小心翻到儿子藏的黄色杂志的父亲。

成员彼此之间都保持着一定距离，不会对其他人的私人领域插手。即使大野看到过很多次杂志上年轻人被拍得或危险或妖艳的照片，也听说过某些男女关系，但这样直白地摆到面前，他还是觉得有点冲击。

但大野只是想想，感慨一下。他秉持的方针照旧：就当这件事没发生过。反正几个月、几年过去，他连自己哪一天什么时候进过浴室都会忘记，更别提一声模糊的呻吟。

他是这么想，也这么做的。一天、一个星期，快一个月过去，大野已经完全忘了这件事。

 

巡演接近尾声。彩排当天夜里，大野的房间突然漏了水。经纪人火急火燎联系柜台，结果发现宾馆已经住满了，楼下有几间房同样漏了水，柜台那边还得应付其他客人。

几个人在走廊里吵吵闹闹的，把其他人也招惹了出来看热闹。

松本倚在自己房间门上，突然插了一句：“大野くん可以睡我这边。反正也有两张床。”

大野一愣。

经纪人倒是千恩万谢状，连问了几次可以吗，又征求大野的意见，问他怎么想。

因为预订时单人间满了，经纪人不得已才把松本的房间换成双人房。已经入夜了，大野不想耽误其他人太多时间，便应下来。

他进屋后小声说了句“お邪魔しまーす”。松本让他随意，自己进浴室洗漱去了。

大野看了会儿电视，刚觉得眼皮开始发沉，松本便隔着门对他说道：“你困了就先关灯吧，留盏台灯给我就好。”

大野躺下，能听见浴室里传来水声。

电光火石之间，一个月前的某些片段闪进他脑海。大野舔了舔下唇，有点埋怨突然在意起来的自己。

睡觉吧。他翻了个身，闭上双眼。

 

然而越不想考虑，某些东西就越执拗地往他脑子里钻。水声鲜明地涂抹出浴室里面的情景，将之前的景象一并呈现了出来。

开关被扣上的啪嗒一声。松本擦着头发走出来，看见大野在被子下面挠了挠胳膊。

“还没睡？”

“……嗯。”大野用力眨眨眼睛，困意涨得眼珠酸疼，但神经诡异地紧绷着。

松本也没特别在意：“那我吹个头发。”

“好。”

对方的行动语言一切如常。

困乏逐渐压过躁动，大野的呼吸平稳下来。

电吹风的响声很大，足够盖过脚步声。当噪音终于停下时，大野听见上方传来松本的声音：“那天你听见了吗？”

大野心一惊，睁开眼，思考了两秒，决定装傻：“……嗯？”

年少者俯下身，紧盯着大野，眼神晦暗不明：“你听到了对吧。不然你不会反应这么长时间。”

大野嘴里有点干，思前想后，最终还是点了点头：“嗯。”

台灯没有关。他能清晰地看见松本眯起的眼里流动的情绪。大部分是紧张，还有些被冒犯的惊怒和羞涩。

大野只好忍着困倦动脑子想该怎么安慰这孩子的自尊心：“那个、我会当什么都没发生过……你也是，别在意这种事了，反正都是男人……”

松本突然打断他：“お前もやれよ。”

“……は？”

“だから、お前もやれっつーの。凭什么就我一个人被看见啊。你也来做。”

我又没看见，就是听个声，还是不小心撞上的。大野还想反驳，松本却已经翻到他床上，双手用力拉扯他的被子。

大野困得很，一时间没反应过来，被子就这么被拽下去扔到了地上。他穿的短裤，双腿暴露在夜里微凉的空气中，想蜷起腿，却被对方按住膝盖。

大野痒得一哆嗦，动作便剧烈起来，用力推开松本。

年少者似乎越发不服，反向大野发起脾气：“你干什么？”

说着就又要按大野的腿。

大野很无奈：“别闹了。那就是个意外，我说了我会当什么都没发生过。”

“不行。不公平。”

大野看见松本耳根子通红，嘴唇也不知是因为羞恼还是愤懑抿得紧紧的，突然就有点心软。

身体已经是大人了，但精神上还是青涩着，被撞见那种场景，依松本的自尊心，没直接跟他同归于尽已经不错了。

但大野的自尊心也摆在那儿。他被松本这两下子搞得差不多清醒了，咬咬牙把人从自己床上踹了下去。

“别闹了。”他又重复了一遍。

松本比他还横，梗着脖子又扑上来拉他胳膊，理直气壮得很：“我没闹。”

大野只想叹气：“你到底想干什么？”

“我说了要你也做给我看。”

“我又没看见你做！”

“你自己说了都是男人、害羞什么！”

大野没受这个激将法，反击道：“有本事你也做给我看啊！你看你自己害不害羞！”

松本的动作突然一顿。

大野趁机把他推开，继续道：“懂了吧，你自己都不想干的事，不要推给别人做。赶紧睡觉去。”

他刚想松口气，手腕却又被拉住了。松本像是虚张声势一样用力瞪着他，鲜红的嘴唇一张一合，吐出一句：“一起做就行了吧？”

“……啊？”

“我说一起做，这样我们就是共犯了，谁也不能笑话谁。”

大野还想反驳，松本抢先道：“你要是不同意，今天晚上就别想睡觉。以后我也会一直缠着你不让你消停。”

 

发现儿子床底下的黄色杂志是这么麻烦的事吗？！

 

大野实在是不想跟他继续纠缠了，左右就是场自慰，几分钟内赶紧解决掉就是，他也不想跟松本因为这种事吵起来。

“做就行了吧。”

大野扯下短裤，看见松本咬着下唇直挺挺矗在那儿，忍不住拍了拍他的腿：“你自己说的，现在想打退堂鼓了吗？”

松本脾气立刻就上来了：“烦死了。管好你自己的事就行了。”

他也脱了裤子，坐下来，仍有点踌躇。大野索性低着头不看他。男人的身体又没什么好看的，只会让自己扫兴。

大野摸上自己的下身，小幅度摩擦着寻找感觉。

余光里，他看见松本也动了起来。两个人就这么沉默着相对而坐，各自抚慰着自己的性器。

已是深夜。房间里只有轻声的吐息和台灯的暖光柔软地流淌。大野听见松本时不时哽住呼吸，下意识地瞥了他一眼，发现松本正盯着自己，很好奇似的看着他的动作。

太奇怪了。不管是导致事情发展到这一步的松本，还是在这种状况下还是兴奋起来的自己。

大野莫名觉得有些羞耻，膝盖合拢，想并上双腿，被松本抓住脚踝：“你干什么？”

“……你盯着、我硬不起来。”

大野小声扯了个谎。

他刚想拉开松本，对方却猛地伸出手，握住他勃起的下身。

“ちょっ…お前、”

和自己的手指完全不同的触感。有点粗糙，指关节更硬。大野忍不住叫出声，推拒的力道因为自己要紧处被握在别人手里而小了许多。

松本沿着柱身抚摸了两下，低声道：“这不是硬着呢吗？”

他的声音里含着几分带着热度的笑意。大野脸上一阵烧，想反驳回去，对方手上的动作却突然大起来，掌心紧紧包裹着大力摩擦，另一只手摸到下面揉搓着囊袋。

冲击太直接太刺激。大野呻吟出声，无意识地挺起腰，喘息乱了不少。

“你、你别碰……这样很奇怪、”他咬着手背忍过一波快感，再开口时嗓子已然沙哑了许多：“不是、不是自己来吗……”

松本贴近过来，在他耳边诱哄似的问：“那你也帮我做……？这样下去你就要先射了吧？”

这又不是比赛！大野缩着肩膀躲了两下，又实在不甘心只有自己被掌握弱点，报复性地抓住松本的下身，听见年少者轻轻“嘶”了一声。

烫得很，感觉手心像在起火。但出乎预料的没什么厌恶感。

大野试探地动了动。

“裏筋を…そう、”松本贴着他的耳朵一点点教他自己舒服的地方。大野觉得全身仿佛都烧起来，他在握着松本的性器，用松本平时喜欢的方式帮他纾解。羞耻感快吞没他，连早已火热坚硬的器官都不再对松本的抚摸起反应。

突然有什么东西戳进他体内，在入口处探了探，轻轻地搅了下。

“什么……”

大野想回头看，被松本按着肩膀推倒在床上，还没挣扎起身，就听见床头柜被拉开的声音。松本下身压着他双腿，他试图转头去看对方到底在搞什么把戏，紧接着就是某种强烈的插进体内的异物感。

“あ、…嘘……ちょ、待て！”

大野意识到那是什么，开始用力挣扎起来。

他忍着手指在身体中进出的异样感，拧着腰努力想挣脱松本的压制。

“なんで指を入れるんだよ！”

第二根手指也强行探了进来，不顾肌肉的推阻强硬地抽插着。大野难受得喘息都夹了水音，喊的话语气也软了不少：“ま、松潤…これっやめて、…抜いてくれ、苦しい…”

松本并没有住手，只是俯下身在他肩膀亲了亲：“我听说用后面射会很舒服的。忍一下，慢慢就好了。”

大野拗不过他，咬着下唇唔唔地小声叫着。松本耐心并不太多，没过多久，手指便增加到三根。

男人的身体不像女性有天生的接纳力。大野只觉得体内快被撑裂了，随着手指进出的动作，涨得只能抓住床单排解痛苦。

“くそ、キツイな…”

松本的声音里明显有种焦躁的兴奋。大野全身都在发抖，搞不懂对方在激动什么。

终于，松本的手指顶到某个区域，大野的叫声猛地尖锐起来，体内也用力收缩吞咽着。

松本眼睛一下子亮起来，按住那个地方顶弄。大野快被强烈的未知的快感和体内的涨痛逼疯，嘴里吐出的呻吟声都变成了悲鸣。

疼痛，但又不仅仅是疼，还有某种能将人神经烧断的快乐，处在这种局面，明明大脑是不情愿的，下半身却完全不受自己控制地自顾自坚挺着。大野眼前已经模糊了，生理性的泪水一个劲往外掉。

不知过了多久，松本终于抽出手指，大野小声啜泣着倒在床上，无自觉地用滚烫的下身蹭着床单。

他的腰又被抬起来。大野察觉到有什么火热的东西抵在他穴口，眼泪和汗水把脸涂成软弱的模样，用力地摇着头：“だめ…だめ……”

性器沉默着顶进他体内。大野叫着痛い、入れない，试图把自己蜷成更小一团躲避松本的进攻。

扩张做得并不够。但松本已经忍不了了，他先在入口处小幅度地抽插，等适应以后再转换角度一点点顶进去。大野一直在颤着声音求他不要继续，可那呻吟听着比女人的还要高还要软，除了催情以外没有任何作用。

松本慢慢进入最深处，感受大野体内能把人思想融化的紧致和温度，他看着对方在自己身下颤抖，听他湿漉漉地叫自己名字，胸口渐渐生出一种奇妙的餮足感。

松本迟迟不动，只卡在大野体内，凶恶的器官与他身体相连，大野甚至能感知到筋脉跳动的节奏。

“ま、まつゆん…もう、やめよう…こんな、”

松本突然扣住他的腰，一个抽插，大野就被顶得没了声音。

松本的动作又快又狠，全撞在刚才逼得大野哭出声的地方。年长者的呻吟已经没了章法，分不清是痛苦还是快乐，只是重复着不要了不要了，体内却紧紧吸附着不肯放人离开。

“お願い、もうやめて、なんかへんのがくる、へんのがきちゃうよ”

松本听着大野的哭诉，没有停下动作，反而扣住大野的手腕直扯着让自己顶到更深的地方。男人疯狂地摇着头，再几次顶弄后，便达到了高潮。

大野连着射了三四股精液，高潮持续了几秒。松本紧随其后也射出来，咬牙忍耐着大野体内榨取他精液一般痉挛的快感，又狠狠顶了几下。

松本松开手。大野摔进床里，身体还在不受控制地颤抖。

松本按开房间顶灯，拉着大野的腿往下拽了拽，把他的身体翻过来。

大野眼神涣散，脸上全是泪水，下唇被咬得肿了不少，有几滴白浊从穴口淌出来，被欺负得很凄惨的模样。

大野模糊地看见松本伸出手指勾起沾在自己小腹的精液放进口中，含混地呜咽了一声，用胳膊挡住脸。

松本觉得自己现在大概快兴奋到脑浆沸腾了。那个大野智，那个舞台上光芒万丈、私下里随性撩拨别人又从不善后的大野智，现在就躺下他身下，体内淌着他的东西，被他干到高潮脱力。

大野能感觉到松本的手指又在掰自己的臀肉，力道让人害怕，他无力地晃着脑袋，想侧过身逃开。

“もう無理…許して、休ませてよ…”

松本硬是把他的腿拉开。大野拍着松本的手，求饶的话说得像撒娇一般，气势弱得像他才是小人三岁的那个。

然而他说的再多，也只是让松本的征服欲越发满足而已。依旧沉重硬挺的器官再度缓缓埋进大野体内，把男人眼角又逼出一串眼泪。

大野的双腿被松本硬折到身体两侧。松本边缓慢进出着，边居高临下观察大野的表情变化，眼神灼热得像配合抽插的动作在体外侵犯他。

大野实在受不住了，拧过头把表情埋进床单里，哭泣和呻吟的声音断断续续地泄出来。

松本的速度渐渐加快，压制大野的双手也用力抓着腿部肌肉发泄似的揉捏。

大野全身上下都是酸软的，不住地叫着疼，下身却已经恢复了精神，顶端不断涌出透明的前液，汇集到小腹滴滴答答流了一小滩。

之前那种奇异的让人飘飘然的快感又铺天盖地淹没他，身体的主动权已然不属于他自己。大野无措地摇着头想逃离这种感觉。松本的手重新抚上他的性器大力摩擦，拇指蹭着敏感的顶端。下身像要刺穿他一样凶狠地抽插。

第二次高潮来得实在太快太猛。大野的后背弓得几乎全离开床面，无声地尖叫着射在松本手里。

他听见年少者低声念了句“ヤベェめっちゃエロい”，还来不及思考其中的含义，脑子里的东西再次被松本的动作撞飞。

大野软着手脚，细细碎碎地呻吟着，意识渐渐模糊，就这样陷入了昏迷。

 

4

第二天一早，大野睡醒时，手脚发凉，脑袋昏沉沉的，转头看了看，发现房间里只剩他自己。

床头柜上的电子钟显示已经是上午10点34分。松本应该早就去做今天演唱会的准备了。

他坐起身，眼前一黑，差点直接栽倒，扶着墙走进浴室，身上原本就是光裸的，一照镜子，看见胸口有青青紫紫的痕迹。

腿上还留着指痕，两腿之间有粘腻的东西随着他的动作滑下。大野放空大脑，拧开淋浴，坐到浴缸里。

大概是发了低烧。他进到休息室，直接栽进沙发角落里倒下，心情惨淡无比。

 

昨天到底发生了什么？

 

那算是性爱吗？发生在他和他的组合成员之间？发生在他和另一个男人之间？

 

他和松本到底干了什么？

 

相叶似乎察觉到他不舒服，走近问他怎么样，大野只是疲惫地摇摇头，没有说话。

他想找松本谈谈，又不想看见松本的脸。早上独自醒来清理残骸般现场的感觉实在太凄惨，从身体到胸口都是疼的。

“大野君？”

大野听出这声音，下意识往沙发里缩了缩。

松本蹲下身，眼里满是歉意：“抱歉，我去买了退烧药和护嗓用含片。你早上吃饭了吗？”

大野浑浑噩噩地盯着他，心里有几分说不清的委屈。大概松本也看出他的不平，视线躲闪着，低声说：“真的对不起。我也没和男人……刚才查了一下才知道不清理会有后遗症。”

“那个、”大野清了清嗓子，“咳、昨天到底怎么回事？我们算做了吗？”

“……”松本抿着唇，说道：“就是、互相发散一下……你不也射了吗……没必要太在意。”

就是说松本不打算当他们做爱了。大野顿时松了口气。有些行为姑且还可以归结为年轻气盛犯下的错误，但有些事是不可以发生在他们这样的组合成员之间的。

“你吃点东西，我让工作人员帮忙买了鸡汤和粥回来。然后把药吃了。好好休息一下。”

大野点点头，撑起身体，接过松本递来的外卖碗。

松本半跪在地上，看大野小口小口吃东西，又重复了一遍：“真的对不起。”

“……没事。你去忙吧。”

 

大野大概是中邪了。

明明之前拖着沉重的身体走进浴室清理时还委屈得心里直烧，可看见松本含着歉意的眼睛，他又觉得对方做的一切都是可以原谅的。

算了。反正他拿松本没办法也不是一天两天的事了。大野放下勺子，裹着毛毯，再次躺下。

胸口隐隐发疼，但与身体的不适比起来几乎可以忽略不计。

赶紧忘记这件事吧。就像这些年他处理其他烦心事一样，扔到最深的角落里，不要让它影响以后的生活。

他还得继续面对松本，装作什么都没有发生。

忘记吧。大野再次提醒自己。

 

身体状态恢复后，大野对待松本果真与以往再没有两样。松本也差不多，但和大野相比态度忽冷忽热了一些。

有时大野抬起头，会撞进松本的视线，也许只是偶然。但当大野看向别处时，还是会感觉到侧脸被注视的温度。

不管是肢体接触还是视线，其实都与之前并没有两样。松本原本就喜欢往大野身上挂，也喜欢盯着他不放。

几个月时间过去，夏季的忙碌一晃而过，团队的工作又集中回到企划天马行空的节目录制上。

几个人聚在休息室里，二宫和相叶正在打游戏，樱井翻着杂志，大野靠在沙发上打瞌睡。节目录制时摄影设备出了些故障，本来今天就要连着拍几期，现在时间又被大幅延长。

有人一屁股坐到大野身边。大野迷迷瞪瞪地瞥了一眼，是松本，手里还捧着舞台剧的剧本。

排练期间他们基本没有交流，回到团体工作，再没有避嫌的必要。松本脑袋一歪，靠到大野肩膀上。大野不用看也知道此刻青年的躯干大概弯成奇妙的姿势。他没有避开，吸了吸鼻子，又闭上眼睡过去。

偶尔松本的距离贴得的确过分近了。然而大野或多或少已经习惯。他自己胡闹时喜欢动嘴不动手，而团里喜欢往他这边凑的人则个个相反。

二宫与他嬉笑着扮恋人游戏，一会儿热恋一会儿出轨，不亦乐乎的时候，一旁听着看着的人里总有两个笑得很大声的，和一个手肘撑在化妆台上平静地瞟他们两眼的。

大野不会特别在意松本的视线。反正不过多时对方就冷淡地抻了嘴角看向别处，然后接下来的收录里拍大野的头时力度大些，不知道哪里逆了他的意。

如果大野主动逗他，松本的反应反而要比他自己上来撒气似的吐槽轻松些，虽然爆竹一般一点就着，但胜在壮烈，让人有种微妙的优等感。

现在大野不会把松本的脾气归类为小孩子的反抗期——他已经吃过苦头了——可能他就是要通过这种方式表达自我，也可能还处于个性的摸索期，总之，大野不是很想招惹目前的松本。

怕倒是不怕，只是再闹出事会很麻烦。

大野讨厌麻烦。他不介意在收录摄像时与成员表面上闹一闹，但牵扯到私下，牵扯到他自己，他就不想掺合了。

所以松本想看，想参杂着激烈讽刺地吐槽，想身体接触，都随他去好了。反正左右只是工作期间，回到家里，他可以把对方给自己的影响通通丢下。甚至不需要回家，他本来也不在乎松本内心有什么纠葛精神世界有多少无解的问题。松本不会对他讲，只会把自己的感情泄露一点，指望大野去猜测，根本不可能有结果。

这样淡漠又暗中较劲一般过了几个月。松本的视线和身体接触越发嚣张。大概是已经意识到大野态度的不为所动，时不时便会用比以前专注许多的注视，在近到能听见彼此呼吸声的距离观察大野。

是觉得有趣吗？

……松本好像也不会像其他人那样被大野的装傻充愣逗得前仰后合，更多是站出来拍他脑袋。

还是觉得大野会因此感到退缩？

可是松本的视线并不是针对犯了错的工作人员那种山雨欲来的压迫。

那他到底想做什么呢？

他想从大野身上得到什么呢？

 

“……”

身上压着的人居高临下盯着他。大野直直地看进对方闪烁着夜灯破碎柔光的瞳孔，试图回想到底发生了什么。

对了。新曲的舞步练习。本来他应该回家，半路上却被其他几人叫去喝酒。

那么这里是哪里呢？他看向天花板。应该不是他家。

——哦，对。他喝得太多，别人不放心他一个人回家，他又不想让人去他家。

他又没喝多少。大野抬起手，抓住三个松本中间看上去最清晰的一个的脸。

有温度。没抓错。看吧，就说他没喝多少。

他又重复了一遍那个问题。

——你想从我身上得到什么呢？

走进旅馆，被拉着跌倒，又压在人身上不动，用那双漂亮的眼睛盯着人不放——

你到底想做什么呢？

松本的嘴唇动了动。

什么啊，就是这种事啊。

他应该是回答了什么，但脑子里全是浆糊，连自己的声音都听不清。

天地间只余下轻柔甜美的快乐。

 

5

散落一地的衣裤。凌乱不堪的床被。房间里微妙的气味。浴室里的水声。

还有他下半身的不适感。

大野有点想找支烟抽，然后想起来香烟盒在裤兜里，而裤子在门边。

不想动。他一头倒回床上。腰以下部位酸软得很，身体里还静静流淌着快慰又倦懒的舒适。

酒后乱性。

这词自动蹦出来。但大野现在累得不想去思考它的含义。

反正也不是第一次了。他自暴自弃地想。

而且这次比之前好太多。也可能是酒精作祟，神经被快感麻痹，以至于没了判断能力。

连松本问能不能亲他时都轻率地答了好。

喝酒误事喝酒误事喝酒误事。他心里反复念叨。不然我清醒时不会答应的。

接吻的感觉太好，所以脑子秀逗答应了接下来的更为亲密的要求，然后演变成现在这样。

也没有上次那种被使用一般的强硬，更像是互相渴求着从对方身体中挖掘出的快感，跟随感觉纠缠在一起。

很舒服。正好好久没和人做过了。体温重叠的感觉一如既往的好。

“——你要进去吗？”

大野抬起眼皮。松本走出浴室，边捡着衣服边问。

大野蹭了两下枕头，又想闭眼：“我再躺会儿。累。”

松本套上裤子，走到床边：“再过一个小时就该退房了。起来收拾一下吧。”

大野有点想说你不知道我现在多累多想一觉睡到天黑，但他又不想现在和松本说这种话。像撒娇。以前他的女友会在这时候缠着要一起赖床。

他和松本不是那种关系。

大野耷拉着脑袋慢腾腾地挪进浴室，扫了眼镜子，还好，这次松本没有留什么痕迹，不用担心被人看见。

退房后，两人走出旅馆，大野道了声谢，说麻烦你送我过来，松本盯着他看了一会儿，问他接下来想做什么。

一个哈欠时机恰当地钻出来，大野用力地眨了下眼睛，想摆脱眼皮间粘连的感觉：“我回家。困死了。”

“……好。用我送你吗？”

大野挥挥手：“我坐电车就行了。”

松本点头：“嗯。路上小心。”

于是这场风波就这么平静地结束了。不会有人提起，也不会有第三个人知道。

是的。反正不会有第三个人知道。

当大野第二次在演唱会结束后的浴室里撞上松本时，他就是这么想的。

被压在墙上亲吻，被捧着水流的手掌抚摸，被再次进入。

全都是因为肾上腺素的暴走。是有借口的错误。

而且借口多得是：这样做比自慰舒服得多、没有出去找女人时担心被记者发现的提心吊胆、没有感情负担、随时可以停止、松本不会再用那种麻烦的忽冷忽热的态度折腾别人……

这是一个错误。而错误是可以改正的。一切还有余地。现在大野只是因为觉得这种行为能带给他快乐和方便，所以才甘愿参与的。

“大野桑……”

松本轻轻念着，亲吻他的肩膀。

全世界只剩下眼前煽情的耸动着的白。

大野闭上眼。对方轻声的呼唤萦绕在耳边。

 

这是一个错误。但令人沉迷。

 

6

“这里会痛吗？”

“嗯……嘶——轻点、轻点、”

“这样呢？”

“还是有点疼……”

松本又放轻了点力道。

大野想回头看看他的表情，但他这么平躺着脸朝向一边，再扭脖子大概就断了。

最近松本似乎变得温柔了不少，还会像这样帮他按摩腰。

从什么时候开始的？大野想。

好像是划艇以来的事。

他们的关系持续了大半年。做的次数不多，要么喝醉以后酒精助兴，要么live结束凭感觉走。就像一场盛大的过了度的胡闹。

还要持续多久啊……

大野已经找了新的女友，每次和对方在一起，偶尔想起松本的事，都觉得有些对不起人家。

但是他又想不起拒绝松本。身体已经学会了被进入的快乐，沉迷过头，松本的一个亲吻一点爱抚，就能让大野轻松丢掉精神包袱，编造些自己骗自己的这是最后一次的谎言，然后继续沉迷。

可是从情欲中清醒过来后，又会再次意识到这种关系总有一天要迎来终结。大野这边有其他人，松本应该也迟早要结婚生子。

总不可能以后结了婚还保持和组合成员的肉体关系吧。

“松润。”

“嗯？”

“我们要这样到什么时候？”

“……”

松本沉默了一会儿，说：“再过5分钟吧。你该做些柔软体操了，下腰都做不到。”

“我不是那个意思——”

大野想要反驳，松本却拉着他肩膀将他翻了过去，深深地吻住他。

水声回荡着，大野的身体酥了一半，软软地呻吟起来。

 

算了。最后一次。再多来一轮也没什么。

 

7

“你这指甲也太脏了吧？”

大野想把手抽回来，然而松本见他想躲，立刻又抓回去。

“好歹也是偶像啊你，不睡觉做黏土，影响本职工作怎么办？”

你是经纪人吗。大野腹诽。但他知道理亏，所以没说话。

松本数落了一阵，见大野始终不吱一声，烦躁地砸了下舌：“算了……果然跟你说不来。”

人气冲冲地走了。剩下的几个拥上来。

“润君是为你好。”二宫也抓着大野的手研究了一会儿。

大野理解地“嗯”了一下，没再吭声。

为他好，可以。但那和大野的意愿又没关系。

最后没影响工作就得了嘛。搞不懂松本在发什么脾气。

最近也没怎么见面。工作和前几年比起来忙了许多，节目录制也轮不到一起。而且全国上下现在都认定松本和共演的女演员是一对。

该结束了。早该结束了。

 

松本又在节目上故意使坏。讲他的错处，把他关在电话亭里。

应该是在气大野不把他的忠告当一回事吧。

大野实在是累了。他不需要松本这么强势地想打扰他的生活，也不想揣摩松本的心思。

他们的关系是组合的成员，偶尔会为了解压滚一次床单，但仅此而已，与浪漫扯不上边。

所以他不需要松本对他这么特殊。他甚至不明白为什么松本对他这么特别。

他不想产生没必要的误会或者期待。

 

8

烟。

大野在兜里摸了两把，空空如也。

他叹了口气，在车座里缩成一团。

相叶注意到大野的萎靡，问：“leader？怎么了？身体不舒服？”

二宫替他回答：“晕车了。”

“诶？但是leader他三半规管挺——”

“行了行了闭嘴吧。”

车里的声音小下去。

车开到电视局，其他人陆陆续续拿了行李下车，大野拎着包，刚要走下去，听见旁边座位里有人问：“怎么了？”

大野没有理松本，径直下了车往里走。

松本追上来，这次语气就冲了不少：“生什么气啊你？”

和之前一样，理所应当的态度。理所应当地认为他们如果不是一个组合连朋友都当不了。理所当然地认为大野不会被这句话动摇。

也对。松本的确总是说理解不了大野的生活方式，可能在他看来他和大野就是异路人吧。

那还在乎他的感受做什么。大野咬着下唇，选择继续无视松本。

年轻人的脾气越点越燃，见大野始终没有反应，干脆扯着他的手往休息室相反的方向拉。

大野被他拽到更衣室，见松本把门反锁了，怒道：“你干什么！”

松本也不甘示弱：“你到底在气什么？！”

大野倔脾气也上来了，推着松本想往外走：“和你没关系。”

“那你不针对别人只针对我？！”

“你不也一样！有本事找其他人上床、去管别人的家务事啊！我不需要你操心——”

像是被戳到痛脚，松本按着大野的下巴凶狠地咬上来，将大野的话堵了回去。

大野愤怒地挣扎起来，手脚并用，也不管会不会留下淤伤，然而松本比他目标清晰得多，把大野推到化妆台前，拽了裤腰带去绑大野的手。

“放开、”

摆放化妆品用的横台卡在腰部，挣扎时上半身会被往台子上压，大野失去身体平衡，挣动变得无力起来。他已经察觉到松本的意图，气得双眼通红。

“你放开！这种时候这种地方你还要做，你疯了吗？！”

松本根本没有理他，把大野的双手绑在身后，扯掉了大野的裤子，抓了台上用来按摩脸部的凡士林，挖了一把，直接往大野身体里戳。

三根手指，不管不顾地硬插进来。大野疼得一抽气，挣扎一下子弱下去。

即使有润滑，体内被强行打开拓宽的痛楚依旧鲜明到让人畏惧。大野身上起了一层冷汗，断断续续叫着停。

拉链被拉开的声音。

大野能感觉到那种热度和质感逼近，全身不由自主地颤抖着，被进入时喘出的气息像是悲鸣。

好疼。

好疼。

比第一次还疼。疼太多了。

肉体碰撞的声音里混杂着他的啜泣声。大野仰起头，看见化妆镜里的自己。哭红的眼，凌乱的衣服，被束缚的姿势。

他在做什么呢？

比起身体，精神上还要更凄惨些。

如果本质上陌路到连朋友都做不成，那他们现在做这样比任何人都更亲密的行为到底是在干什么呢？

如果松本理解不了他，那为什么还要试图扰乱大野的生活呢？

为什么要那样注视他，为什么要那样对待他，为什么要让他觉得也许自己对这个人而言是特别的存在呢？

 

啜泣声渐渐盖过交合的水声。松本停下动作，看着哭到肩膀不住颤抖的大野，深深地叹了口气：“……对不起。”

他退开，解开了大野手腕上的束缚，将大野扶起来。

“对不起，我——”

大野打断了他的话：“不能这样下去了。该结束了。”

他看着满脸苦涩的松本：“……至少我们现在还算朋友吧？这种事不应该和朋友做。该结束了。”

松本沉重地闭上眼，疲惫地吐出一个字：“好。”

 

 

行为是错的。但是感情呢？

谁来判断感情的对错，又有谁来纠正那些错误呢？

没有表明心迹的立场，也没有分辨感情的路标，只有令人厌倦的试探和纠缠。所有的一切始于虚无，又终于虚无。

直到迎来破后而立，拨开云雾的那一刻。

 

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 04到07。只有肉体关系。sbr中间才喜欢上dyz然而现实原因没法告白，dyz隐约察觉到但是不想面对。然后到08年以后才开始柳暗花明进入谈恋爱前期感情交流。
> 
> 文是完结了的但是感情线持续发展下去所以最后打的不是end。但是没有下文啦pika（ntm）


	11. 点梗1：放置play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @dak 姑娘点的放置play  
> 继续征集肉文点梗。大概接下来会交替写原来的坑和肉文。

喧闹的声音忽远忽近，音乐和笑声中拌着不甚清晰的几句话。架子鼓的音效霹雳磅啷响了一通，将大野的眉毛震得一耸。

“醒了？”

身边有人提问。与不远处起伏跌宕的音量不同，这句话直接响在耳畔，近得大野下意识往身后缩了缩。

柔软的质感将他的退路封住。上方的笑声轻轻退开，光亮点起，刺激着裹在薄薄皮肤下的眼球。

大野不情愿地睁开眼。上下眼皮一个劲地打架。他用力眨了眨眼。电视左上方的时间仿佛融在奶白色的雾里。他辨认了一会儿，问：“我睡了多久？”

松本手里握着遥控器，抬手换了个安静些的节目：“快3个小时了。”

大野继续窝在沙发里，没有动弹的意思。今早睡醒后的记忆渐渐复苏。松本叫他起床以后，两人吃过早饭，躺在沙发上温存——

——啊。

大野的危机感闪烁起来。然而睡意仍缱绻地裹着他的身体，使他没做出什么剧烈的反应，仅仅心虚地看了一眼松本。

他好像在恋人把手伸进他衣服的那一刻睡着了。

“还困吗？”松本适时地提问道。

大野看不出他是否在生气，只好先主动认错：“有点……呃、刚才对不起。”

年轻的恋人像是有些惊讶地转过头，俯下身来吻他额头：“没事，你最近的确很忙，睡眠质量也不好。”

唇瓣的感触柔软而亲密。大野倦懒地眯起眼。近来松本实在太温柔了，完全找不到一年多以前天天埋怨他做粘土人的别扭脾气。

他撑起上半身，打量了两眼电视屏幕，忽然想起之前的事：“刚才你压我身上干什么？”

“我手机在旁边的沙发上。而且快到午饭时间了。我本来就打算叫醒你。”

睡醒了就吃啊……大野挠挠头：“我没什么食欲。”

“汤呢？”

见大野摇头，松本叹了口气：“至少喝点水吧。也可能是还没饿。等晚上再说。”

大野嗯了一声，乖乖站起来去找水壶，两杯清水下肚，便又坐回沙发上。

电视里在放午间新闻，几张照片，配合介绍案件的报道。窗外是阴沉沉的乌云，房间里没有开灯，屏幕上持刀伤人案的嫌疑人的照片晃在大野脸上，无机质的光线跳跃于惨白与陆离的交界线。

恍惚间，某些属于另外一个灵魂的感情缠泞而上。

再回过神来，松本正一脸沉郁地注视着他。本来轮廓就深的面容看上去压迫感十足。

“……抱歉。”

听了大野的道歉，松本反而泄了气。

“我只是担心你而已。”松本说着，又换了个节目。“你不能一直放任自己沉浸在角色的情绪里。”

大野说：“我没事。反正再过一个月，拍摄就结束了。”

松本睨了他一眼，语气仍是忧虑的：“晚上你睡不好，困得过头了才能闭会儿眼，吃的又不多。哪里没事了？”

“……你让我去钓鱼我就没事了……”大野小声道，然后就被松本无情地驳了回去：“就两天，你休息两天不去钓鱼，不会要你命的。”

大野抿抿唇，说的话理直气壮起来：“我想要一个人独处的时间。在海上我可以整理下头脑。”

松本翻了个幅度不大的白眼：“也可以继续一个人胡思乱想。这两天说好了陪我，不许再提钓鱼。”

他说着，走进房间，再走出来时，手里握着一个大野还算熟悉的粉色玩意。

大野等松本回到自己身边，顺着他亲吻自己额头的力道倒下，眯眼承受了一会儿恋人的啄吻，才开口道：“所以这就是你不让我胡思乱想的方法？”

松本在他下唇轻咬了一口：“这是让你想着我的方法。”

“你不觉得……唔、”大野的话被恋人柔软的嘴唇截了一半，“用这个只会让我想不起来你吗？”

他说着，微抬起腰，以方便松本将他的裤腰拉下去。

“我们可以试试看。”松本捡起早上被扔到沙发缝隙中的润滑液，扶起大野的腰，让他翻过身去。

这段时间，他们两人的忙碌就像踩着拉平拉直的阶梯，一格一格交替走着，总找不到同时停歇的落脚点。昨晚到今早的身体接触也仅限于一些拥抱和爱抚——如果中途大野没有睡着的话，事情可能会有些不同。

时隔几月，两根手指交替在体内缓慢进出的感受仿佛在重新开启发掘他的身体。大野的手指揪住沙发扶手的表皮，润滑液正顺着他大腿滴下，粘腻中带着隐秘的骚动，他无意识地放低腰，好让松本进到更深的地方。

“……你今天好安静啊。”松本在他身后低声说道。

是吗？大野本想回头看他，然而松本的手指刚巧按住他期待的地方。男人难以抑制地低喘了一声，接着便又沉静下去。

指尖沾着湿滑的液体仔细探寻，随着呼吸的节奏张开合拢。大野觉得自己的身体仿佛既在发软，又在绷紧，手臂因他不自觉地用力抓挠扶手逐渐发酸，在他将半个身子搭到沙发外面之前，某种不同于人体皮肤的触感凑到了穴口周围。

跳蛋也被松本抹了润滑，一点点推进大野体内。也许是为了避免过早结束，松本并没有特意调整玩具的位置到大野的弱点附近，等大野适应后，便将他的内裤拉了上去。

大野转过身时，眼底未能得到满足的情欲使他看起来充满迷惘和期待。松本亲了亲他发红的眼角：“我去吃午饭，你在这里等着？”

男人点了点头。松本推开跳蛋的开关的一瞬间，大野微微皱起眉，含糊地唔了一声。

大概今天很难看到他太大的反应了。松本心想，亲了他最后一次，站起身，向厨房走去。

跳蛋调的是弱档。刚好可以扰乱大野的思考，又不会令他轻易攀上高峰。松本夹了些豆芽，配着卷心菜和米饭放入口中，一边咀嚼，一边留心听着客厅里的声响。

电视机的声音盖住了许多东西。在松本背对着客厅吃午饭的时间里，大野一直缩在沙发上。身体深处的振动幅度不大，不断对内壁施加恰到好处的压力，称不上多么震撼的快感，但那玩具就在要紧处附近不上不下地卡着，分不清是身体渴求还是道具强行的给予，随着时间的流逝，细微的振动渐渐变成温和的刺激，身体已经适应了初始阶段的快乐，开始渴望更进一步。

大野双腿不自觉地磨蹭着，微微调整了自己的姿势。之前的润滑似乎溢了出来，液体沿着臀缝滑下再渗进内裤里，微妙而情色的感触，他下意识夹紧体内的玩具。振动毫无变化的征兆。

不够……

想要更多……

男人咬住下唇，脚趾在沙发上蹭着，吐出的气息越发灼热。电视里艺人似乎说到了什么有趣的话题，观众的笑声此起彼伏。为了转移注意力，大野只好将目光转回屏幕。

节目正放到都内郊游的午餐环节。听旁白念到“从公园出来”的时候，大野终于忍不住抓起遥控器，将节目调成了静音。

振动还在持续着。之前松本没说他不能抚慰自己，但经过这么长时间的等待，体内堆积的焦躁感与对松本想做什么的好奇几乎不分上下。大野轻喘着，努力忍耐呼唤松本名字的欲望。体温大概升了不少，不管他舔多少次嘴唇，也无法缓解干渴的感觉。

“leader？你还好吗？”

松本回到客厅，见大野抱着膝盖，头朝靠背倒着，便走过去，想拉他的肩膀。

他的手指碰到大野身体的一刹那，男人受惊一般肩膀缩了缩，转过头来，眼神有些像在辨认他是谁，又有些像等待许久的解脱终于到来。

“松润……”大野小声念着他名字，环着他的肩膀，身体倚过去。

松本能感受到大野的皮肤和呼吸都在发烫。他抱着恋人这段时间异常纤细的身体，将他安放回原位，自己顺势跪坐到沙发上。

大野不住摇晃着腰，隔着几层衣服，用自己的下身贴着松本的磨蹭。松本扶住他的腿弯固定住，在大野疑惑的目光里，低头轻轻吻了一下他额头上的痣。

“还不行。”

大野立刻失望道：“但是我想做，不要玩具，我想跟你做。”

松本安抚地拍了拍他，坐起身：“再等一会儿，现在做完你也不会太累的。”

太激烈可能会影响大野明天的工作，太温吞又可能让大野做完以后意识清晰可以继续胡思乱想。松本将玩具的遥控器拨到中档。突如其来的刺激逼得大野呻吟出声，喘息回荡在房间里。

也许是想尽快达成自己的目的，也许是松本的接近让他放松了一些。大野的呻吟中渐渐揉雑了一些松本名字的单音节。松本被他唤得没办法，只好取消电视静音。

振动随着刚才的动作滑入更深处，内壁缠着玩具，玩具裹着内壁，在无休止的震动里，仿佛交缠到了一起，搅着大野的身体坠入深渊。

恋人的体温就在附近。大野小声胡乱念着松润润君，双眼止不住地往松本身上飘。

他能想起松本亲吻他大腿内侧时鼻尖划过皮肤的触感，偶尔恋人会故意用眼睛代替嘴唇，将睫毛亲昵细致的在他指尖蹭蹭，然后睁开双眼，眼角翘起愉快的弧度。

大野的视线从松本的眼睛落到他的嘴唇，再落到肩膀手臂。

之前松本为他做扩张时的手指的感触仿佛还残留在他体内。细长的指节分明的手指，可以轻松找到大野所有脆弱的地方，经过温柔细致的爱抚和前戏，进入最后的交合——

体内玩具的振动突然剧烈起来。男人呜咽了一声，手指搭上了松本的衣摆，攥在手心里，想将他拉近一些。

他更希望被松本抱在怀里，一边感受着恋人埋在自己身体里的热度，一边达到高潮。但机械不会体谅他的想法。

手中的布料松脱了一些。大野透过汗湿的双眼望去，正好与刚刚俯下身的松本对上视线。那双漂亮的明亮的眼睛，此刻映着他的倒影，热切而专注。

大野唇齿都在发抖：“润君、…”

“没事，我在这里。”松本轻轻抚摸他的发梢耳朵，低下头，将舌尖探入大野唇缝间。大野回应他亲吻的姿态是迫切的，热情地卷着他的舌尖纠缠。两人身体紧紧相拥着，不多时，松本便感受到下方身体紧绷的颤抖。

大野体内的玩具一直保持在强档。待高潮过去，剧烈的震动让他承受不住地吐出啜泣一般的喘息。男人仿佛抓着救命稻草一样抱着松本不放，直到松本终于拿出玩具，进入他体内。

尽管松本已经非常克制自己的动作幅度了，但大野刚刚高潮，身体敏感得很，没被顶弄两下就开始大脑发白，软着手脚，不知足地往松本身上挂，在他耳边轻声哼哼着不成章法的语句。

或许是因为终于等到了肌肤相亲的机会，大野的第二次高潮来得很快。性器被大野的内壁吸绞着，松本克制不住地狠狠顶了几下，也射了出来。

两人胸口起伏着，松本慢慢退了出来，拨开大野的刘海。

“困了吗？”

男人半梦半醒似的眯着眼点点头。

“睡吧。做个好梦。”

松本轻吻他胸口附近没有被晒黑的皮肤，低声道。


End file.
